LOS ANGELES : INDECENT AND SEDUCTIVE
by rosy-quileutes
Summary: Une rencontre sur Sunset Boulevard... Petit hommage à un film que j'adore : Pretty Woman
1. sunset boulevard

"Los Angeles est un filet à papillon...Cette ville attire une multitude de gens différents, peu importe leurs motivations, ils échouent au milieu des building et des néons lumineux en risquant de se brûler les ailes...A chaque seconde."

... ... ... ...

Ses petits doigts ornés de vernis rouge écarlate, attachèrent délicatement la sangle de son escarpin puis elle se redressa et regarda son reflet dans le miroir en se demandant comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle avala trois grandes inspirations en chassant l'étourdissement de son estomac qui menaçait de la faire vomir et lissa ses long cheveux bruns avant d'attraper son sac pour quitter son appartement miteux.

... ... ... ...

Le téléphone collé à l'oreille, il se dirigea vers le bar de l'hôtel en fouillant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

"- Mais bien sûr qu'on peut se le permettre. C'est un investissement intéressant, personne ne mettrait ce complexe sur la table pour moins de 20 000$.

Il héla le serveur d'un claquement de doigt.

\- Une vodka stinger.

Le barman lui déposa son verre devant lui dans un geste cérémonieux.

\- Avec une feuille de menthe fraîche monsieur.

Sans même lui accorder un regard, le jeune homme avala une gorgée du cocktail. La liqueur de menthe blanche lui brûla légèrement l'œsophage mais après la journée qu'il venait de passer, il lui fallait quelque chose de puissant pour l'aider se détendre.

\- Jason se débrouillera pour nous mettre ça par écrit le plus rapidement possible, je tiens à signer cette acte de vente avant la fin de la semaine prochaine...Mais je me fous du vieux, il n'est plus dans le coup, hier matin il voulait investir chez Totenbarden, leur entreprise a perdu 50 points à Wall Street le mois dernier, tu vois le topo...Et il n'est pas question que je me fasse bouffer par les Russes sur Charrow.

Il avala une autre gorgée de sa boisson en fermant les yeux, cherchant un peu de répit mais l'alcool ne semblait pas assez fort pour ça.

\- Écoute Jared fais-moi plaisir, rentre chez toi, embrasse ta femme et fous-moi la paix jusqu'à lundi d'accord. L'entreprise de Charrow ne va pas se sauver et les milliards de mon compte en banque non plus.

Il rigola à la remarque de son ami.

\- Oui je n'oublierais pas ta prime lors de la signature...Bonne soirée."

Il raccrocha rapidement avant de vider son verre d'un seul trait. Il jeta un billet sur le comptoir sans adresser un mot au serveur et s'éloigna vers l'accueil de l'hôtel.

En voyant approcher son client, le responsable de la réception, se hâta de le renseigner.

"- Bonsoir Monsieur Lahote.

\- Des messages ?

\- Oui Monsieur, trois de votre mère.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est pour son gala de charité...Autre chose ?

\- Votre père a réservé une table pour demain soir, il souhaiterait diner avec vous et votre tailleur a préciser que votre costume pour le mariage de votre cousin était enfin prêt.

\- Parfait, merci Mitchell.

\- Je vous en prie Monsieur...Vous souhaitez diner à l'une de nos tables ce soir ?

\- Non...

Il fronça les sourcils en se massant la nuque.

\- Un en-cas dans votre chambre ?

\- Non merci, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air...Euh vous pourriez me réserver une table au WP24 pour dans une heure.

\- Oui bien sûr...Je vous réserve la limousine ?

\- Non mettez ma voiture à disposition.

\- Bien Monsieur. Un réveil pour demain matin ?

\- Je vous dirais ça en rentrant.

\- Oui Monsieur."

Le jeune homme s'éloigna vers les ascenseurs et le réceptionniste se détendit.

... ... ... ...

Ses talons claquaient sur le béton de Sunset Boulevard. L'air était doux et portait une odeur particulière provenant de la mer à quelques kilomètres, du sucre émanant du salon de thé nocturne un peu plus bas, des épices qui s'échappaient du restaurant indien face et surtout de la chaleur du jour qui venait de s'estomper.

Elle regarda de part et d'autre de l'avenue, se retrouvant parmi la foule : des touristes pour la plupart, des couples qui profitaient de leur fin de semaine pour se retrouver en tête à tête dans un des nombreux restaurants chic de la ville, il y avait les passants d'un soir qui ne relevaient pas la tête sur la grandeur et la décadence de cette rue, ceux qui s'arrêtaient parfois pour prendre une photo ou tout simplement pour se rendre compte de l'attirance de ce lieu et puis il y avait les habitués qui connaissaient chaque recoins et bien sur...Les échoués, comme elle.

Elle soupira en s'arrêtant pour observer cette fille blonde qui arpentait la rue, provocante, sûre d'elle, un brin féline comme si elle représentait la prédatrice d'une nuit. Elle portait un jean, des escarpins et une mini brassière qui dévoilait sa poitrine avantageuse. A l'approche d'une voiture, la blonde agita ses cheveux et balança ses hanches en se rapprochant de la route. Le véhicule réduisit sa vitesse jusqu'à s'arrêter à sa hauteur. Elle se pencha en avant, esquissa un sourire et ne prononça qu'une seule phrase avant de monter du côté passager pour s'éloigner vers une soirée qu'elle n'avait probablement pas imaginé étant enfant.

La jeune femme souffla et ferma les yeux en se demandant s'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle rentre chez elle. Combien de fois avait-elle entendu aux infos que la police avait retrouver les corps de prostituées mutilées et assassinées sans qu'on ne retrouve jamais leurs bourreaux. Mais une autre image s'imposa à elle, celle de son tas de factures, celle de son répondeur qui clignotait en permanence, celle de l'université qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge mais elle la repoussa au même titre que ses plaintes.

Déterminée bien qu'effrayée, elle souffla sur ses mains et reprit sa marche lente le long du trottoir. A quelques mètres, elle entendit un rire, elle se tourna et aperçut une jeune asiatique qui devait avoir à peine dix huit ans.

"- Ma pauvre chérie on dirait que tu t'es trompée de quartier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'as l'air d'une vierge qui s'apprête à rentrer au couvent.

Puis elle haussa les épaules.

\- Ceci étant, ça peut en brancher certains.

La jeune femme respira fortement en détournant le regard. Elle ne savait pas comment se comporter et c'était un euphémisme. A côté de la prostituée asiatique qui véhiculait l'assurance et l'expérience, elle faisait pâle figure.

\- Tu veux un conseil chérie, si tu as le choix change de trottoir et rentre chez toi.

\- Et si je ne l'ai pas ?

\- Alors déhanches-toi princesse.

Au moment où elle terminait sa phrase, le rugissement d'une voiture se fit entendre. Elle remonta doucement l'avenue en ronronnant. L'asiatique esquissa un sourire et se décolla du mur sur lequel elle était appuyée.

\- Enlèves ta veste, secoue tes cheveux et marche doucement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Marche doucement et n'accepte rien en dessous de 200$ de l'heure.

\- Tu me cèdes ta place ?

L'asiatique qui portait une brassière bleue et un piercing au nombril rigola légèrement.

\- Je suis inapte au service ce soir, je suis juste là par habitudes et pour surveiller les copines.

Elle la poussa légèrement en avant.

\- Travailles-le et ne descend pas le prix.

\- Je peux pas faire ça.

\- Mais si tu peux. Tu ne fais rien s'il ne se protège pas, choisit un hôtel à proximité de lieux publics et s'il dépasse les bornes tu hurles à pleins poumons.

Le cœur de la jeune femme battait trop rapidement à son goût mais elle n'avait pas le choix...Elle ne l'avait plus depuis longtemps.

\- Ok.

\- Tiens prends ça.

L'asiatique lui glissa plusieurs préservatifs dans la main et elle la poussa en avant.

\- Tes hanches.

Elle commença à avancer vers la voiture qui s'était arrêtée au feu rouge.

\- N'oublie pas tes cheveux."

Elle secoua les bras pour se détendre, serra son sac et marcha doucement mais sûrement vers le véhicule. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur, afficha une mine décontractée et souriante avant de balancer ses cheveux derrière son dos et de se pencher vers la vitre ouverte.

... ... ... ...

Le vrombissement du moteur était une musique plus merveilleuse que n'importe quel hit qu'il aurait pu écouter à la radio. La nuit était belle et douce, il se détendait enfin après cette semaine harassante. Plongé dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine qu'on s'approchait de son véhicule.

"- Salut...

Il releva la tête et aperçut une jeune femme brune se pencher vers lui.

\- Je vous offre une visite guidée ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Est-ce que ça inclut les lieux branchés ?

\- Oui et même les maisons des stars."

Le jeune homme regarda le feu qui allait bientôt passer au vert. Sa vie se résumait à prendre des risques, avec l'argent, avec ses proches et bien sûr avec ses relations amoureuses. La plupart du temps ça ne se concrétisait jamais d'ailleurs. La semaine qu'il venait de passer, avait été une succession de stress à chaque instant, il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre, d'oublier ses responsabilités et ses mensonges.

La fille était jolie, avec un visage fin, des yeux chocolats profonds et paraissait mince et gracile. Malgré son métier, elle différait de ses collègues. Vêtue d'une robe noire assez élégante, seul son décolleté plongeant incité à l'impudicité. C'est peut être son côté moins vulgaire qui finit par le convaincre de tourner la tête vers elle en lui adressant un sourire.

"- Montez."

Elle ouvrit la portière et s'installa sur le siège passager en tentant de maîtriser les battements anarchiques de son cœur. Elle souffla discrètement et posa son sac sur ses genoux essayant de ne pas trembler. Puis le feu passa au vert et la voiture repartit le long de l'avenue.

... ... ... ...

Elle ne savait pas comment aborder la situation, ni quelle conversation était la plus appropriée. Elle tenait de maîtriser sa peur par dessus tout. Cette soirée allait forcément tout changer, demain matin elle serait différente, meurtrie dans son amour propre, sa vision de son corps et peut être meurtrie physiquement, même si elle espérait que non. Qu'allait-il lui demander ? Comment devait-elle se comporter ?

Sa dernière relation remontait au lycée et bien que son petit ami est été un amant fidèle et tendre, c'était de l'histoire ancienne depuis longtemps maintenant. Ils s'étaient séparés par la force des choses, elle à Los Angeles et lui à Boston, leurs études étaient plus importantes que leur couple, ce n'était pas une surprise, très peu d'amoureux formés au lycée survivaient à la vie à distance dans les universités.

"- C'est une très belle voiture.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et pourtant il l'entendit distinctement. Il esquissa un sourire en constatant la vibration de stress dans sa gorge, signe qu'elle ne faisait pas ça depuis longtemps. Son timbre était clair et doux à son image.

\- Vous vous y connaissez ?

\- Aston Martin Vanquish.

Il la regarda attentivement.

\- Je viens d'une petite ville dans l'état de Washington et le garagiste était un ami de mon père...Un fan de belles voitures.

Elle se mordit immédiatement la lèvre, la règle essentielle qu'elle s'était fixée était justement de ne rien dévoiler de sa vie. Elle baissa la tête et se racla la gorge. A ses côtés le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

\- Juste par curiosité...A combien va me revenir cette petite virée ?

\- Si on s'arrête à la visite nocturne des villas de rêves 50$.

\- Et si on fait un peu plus ample connaissance ?

\- Je ne travaille pas sous la barre des 200$.

Il tourna la tête vers elle.

\- La nuit ?

\- De l'heure.

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils avant de reporter son attention sur la route en gardant le silence. A ses côtés la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur son siège plus paniquée que jamais.

... ... ... ...

Les lumières de l'hôtel éclairaient la rue comme en plein jour, lorsque la voiture se gara le long du trottoir, un groom en costume noir et rouge se hâta de venir ouvrir la portière à la jeune femme qui baissa la tête en rougissant.

"- Bonsoir Mademoiselle.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Mr Lahote.

\- Bonsoir Ted.

\- Vous aurez encore besoin de votre voiture ce soir ?

\- Non ça ira merci.

Le jeune homme tendit un billet au voiturier et rejoignit la jeune femme, celle-ci esquissa un sourire.

\- Merci pour la ballade.

\- C'est à moi de vous remerciez pour la visite guidée.

\- Vous auriez du me dire tout de suite que vous étiez d'ici, ça m'aurait évité de me ridiculiser en vous montrant la maison de Stallone.

\- C'était très intéressant je vous assure.

Elle rigola légèrement et ses joues se colorèrent alors qu'il lui tendait deux billets verts.

\- 50$.

\- 20 ça suffira...

Il la regarda attentivement et elle précisa.

\- C'est le prix du trajet en taxi pour rentrer.

\- Alors gardez la monnaie.

\- Merci.

\- Bonne soirée Mademoiselle.

\- A vous aussi."

Elle se retourna et regarda la rue en soufflant discrètement, soulagée de pouvoir repartir mais d'un autre côté déçu car elle devrait se trouvait un autre client et elle tomberait peut être moins bien.

Il avait cru pouvoir se le permettre mais c'était une très mauvaise idée, si jamais la presse venait à l'apprendre, il risquait de perdre toute crédibilité même si dans son milieu c'était monnaie courante pour la plupart des hommes d'affaires richissimes avec lesquels il travaillait. Il la trouvait jolie et douce mais elle restait une prostituée et il n'avait jamais franchi cette limite.

Il tourna la tête pour la regarder une dernière fois et fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'installer sur un banc.

"- Pas de taxi ?

Il rebroussa chemin et croisa son regard.

\- Non, je préfère prendre le bus finalement.

Il hocha la tête et s'avança encore.

\- 200$ de l'heure ?

La jeune femme sentit son cœur palpiter.

\- Oui.

\- Ok...Si...Si vous n'avez pas d'autre obligation pour ce soir, j'aimerais vous inviter à prendre un verre en ma compagnie dans ma suite.

La réplique était sortie naturellement et aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, il ne regretta pas sa demande. Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

\- C'est d'accord.

La jeune femme se leva du banc et trembla légèrement.

\- Comment vous vous appelez ?

Elle le regarda, hésitante.

\- Rachel.

\- Très bien Rachel, est-ce que vous voulez bien, remettre votre veste s'il vous plaît.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bien que vous soyez ravissante, cet établissement ne loue pas de chambre à l'heure.

\- Oh je vois...Et euh...

Elle se mordit la lèvre en rougissant.

\- Comment dois-je vous appeler ?...Mr Lahote ?

Il éclata de rire.

\- Non ça serait trop pompeux...Je m'appel Paul."

... ... ... ...

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'accueil, luxueux, lumineux, étincelant et Rachel se figea, étourdit par tant de faste. Paul la regarda attentivement.

"- Ça va ?

\- J'aurais du vous demander plus.

Elle rigola légèrement et Paul secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Trop tard.

Il glissa une main dans son dos, sans la toucher et ils se dirigèrent vers la réception.

\- Mr Lahote, votre diner c'est bien passer ?

\- Très bien merci...Mitchell pourriez-vous nous faire monter une bouteille de vin rouge, un Saint-Emilion.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Merci et veillez à ce qu'on ne soit pas dérangé.

\- Oui monsieur, dois-je programmer votre réveil pour demain matin ?

\- Non j'aimerais profiter de mon week-end, d'ailleurs confirmez le diner avec mon père et envoyez quelqu'un chercher mon costume, je ferais l'essayage ici.

\- Bien sûr Monsieur."

Ils quittèrent le réceptionniste pour prendre l'ascenseur aux portes dorées qui les hissa au dernier étage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, l'interphone annonça d'une voix nasillarde.

"- Dernier étage, Penthouse Suite.

Rachel haussa les sourcils et suivit Paul dans le petit couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la porte sur une immense pièce à vivre donnant sur une grande terrasse.

\- Waouh.

\- Entrez je vous en prie.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et alluma la lumière.

\- D'ici on a la meilleure vue.

Rachel s'approcha de la baie vitrée et regarda la nuit briller de mille feux. Elle ferma les yeux en tentant de maîtriser son stress. Pendant ce temps là, Paul s'installa sur un des fauteuil pour vérifier ses mails.

\- Vous travaillez dans quelle branche ?

Il releva la tête et l'aperçut s'installant en face de lui sur la table basse, elle avait retiré sa veste et croisé ses longues jambes.

\- Je dirige une société qui gère des fonds financiers afin de racheter des entreprises pour les revendre, les optimiser ou les réformer.

Rachel haussa les sourcils en grimaçant.

\- Et c'est amusant ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est payant.

\- Évidemment...En parlant d'argent, euh...

\- Oh bien sûr.

Il attrapa son portefeuille et sortit quelques billets qu'il lui tendit.

\- Merci.

Elle glissa l'argent dans son sac puis lui tendit un petit sachet doré. Paul la regarda attentivement.

\- Vous êtes pressé ?

\- Le compteur tourne.

Au même moment quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le jeune entrepreneur partit ouvrir au room-service. Le groom leur ouvrit la bouteille de vin et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Paul tendit un verre à son invitée en réfléchissant. Rachel avala le trois quart du nectar d'un seul trait en espérant que l'alcool la détendrait puis elle respira profondément.

\- Vous pensez à quoi ?

\- Au tarif que vous me ferez si je vous demande de rester avec moi toute la nuit.

Elle le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Combien vous voulez pour rester ici toute la nuit ?

Son cœur palpita et elle se racla la gorge.

\- Euh...800$...

\- Vendu !"

... ... ... ...

La démarche de Chaplin l'avait toujours fait rire, elle se délecta de sa gestuelle en grignotant des fruits secs, lové sur le canapé. De l'autre côté de la cloison, Paul travaillait sur le bureau. Plongé dans ses livres, il s'adonnait à une bataille contre ses mensonges mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait fait des études d'économie et plusieurs stages au sein d'entreprises financières les plus influentes du monde, tout ça pour travailler auprès de son père qui ne voyait pas le nom familial tombé dans l'oubli après sa retraite ou sa mort. Mais la vérité était différente, son autre vie était cachée, il ne pouvait s'y consacrer que la nuit ou quelques minutes dans la journée, les week-end ou lors de ses "vacances".

Il tapa quelques notes sur son ordinateur puis il entendit un léger murmure.

"- Si vous voulez mon avis, vous travaillez trop.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre et arrêta son regard sur Rachel, qui c'était changée. Elle portait maintenant une nuisette noire, simple et élégante. Le cœur du jeune homme palpita fortement en constatant à quel point elle était belle. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui alors qu'il mettait son ordinateur en veille et elle posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules pour y imprimer une légère pression. Elle le massa doucement et à son contact il ferma les yeux en essayant de se détendre. Il lui avait demandé de rester car il ne voulait presser les choses, il avait besoin de calme.

Rachel ne savait pas du tout quelle attitude adopter avec lui. Elle ne s'était pas du tout imaginée dans cette situation là, dans son esprit, elle devait suivre un client dans une chambre d'hôtel ou sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture, le laisser la sauter, empocher l'argent et repartir vers son appartement où elle aurait déprimé pendant plusieurs jours avant de devoir recommencer. Or elle se retrouvait dans un des plus grand palace de la ville, sirotant un grand cru en attendant que son client se décide de la suite à donner à cette soirée.

Elle se pencha en avant pour lire par dessus son épaule.

"- Méningites infectieuses et méningo-encéphalites...Waouh.

Il referma son livre rapidement et se tourna vers elle.

\- Je vous délaisse je suis désolé.

\- Je ne rien contre le fait de boire un grand vin en compagnie de Charlie Chaplin mais...800$ pour 4h avec vous...Il ne vous reste que trois quart d'heure.

Il encra son regard dans le sien et fronça les sourcils. Elle le voyait hésitant et visiblement préoccupé. Rachel respira profondément et se pencha en avant pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Détendez-vous."

Elle se pencha encore et déposa un léger baiser dans le creux de son cou, balayant sa peau de son souffle. Paul ferma les yeux en tremblant. La jeune femme se pencha encore jusqu'à s'installer à genoux devant lui.

Il rouvrit les yeux et la regarda poser ses mains sur ses cuisses en remontant doucement vers son pull qu'elle souleva légèrement, puis elle déboucla sa ceinture sans le quitter du regard.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous aimez ?

Paul serra les mâchoires.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

\- Ce que vous voulez.

Il haussa les sourcils.

\- Vraiment ? Vous n'avez pas de limites ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se doutant qu'elle était arrivée à ce moment délicat où elle devrait faire un choix. Dans ce genre de milieu plus vous vous restreignez dans votre pratique et moins vous aviez de client.

\- Je peux les franchir si vous en avez envie.

\- Pourquoi parce que je vous paye ?

\- C'est le but du jeu...Le client est roi.

Il hocha la tête discrètement.

\- Bondage ?

Son cœur palpita fortement alors que Paul continuait.

\- Sodomie ? Fouet ? Menottes ? A trois ? A quatre ?

Il aperçut son regard paniqué.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et elle murmura en baissant la tête.

\- Je...

Déterminée à ne pas se laisser submergée, elle releva les yeux en essayant d'afficher une certaine maîtrise de ses émotions.

\- Je suis là pour satisfaire vos désirs et peu importe les moyens choisis.

Elle était belle, douce, tellement fine que n'importe quel homme fort ou pas, pouvait la briser facilement. Elle ne méritait aucune brutalité.

\- Vous devriez vous détendre."

Elle esquissa un sourire et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon. Elle libéra son membre et le caressa délicatement.

Paul souffla alors que ses mouvements commençaient à l'électriser. Puis soudain son cœur se figea lorsque sa langue glissa doucement sur sa longueur. Ses gestes étaient doux et forts à la fois, maîtrisés et naturels, absolument pas automatiques et grossiers. Il sentit sa langue tourner autour de lui, ses dents l'érafler et ses mains le cajoler délicatement, il percevait son souffle contre lui et lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, son corps se tendit et il l'attrapa par le bras pour la retirer. Surprise, elle le regarda attentivement, pensant avoir mal agi mais il ancra son regard dans le sien en murmurant.

"- Si vous voulez préserver votre amour propre, imposez-vous des limites."

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Il s'approcha alors d'elle et glissa ses mains autour de sa taille.

Il colla son front au sien et sentit Rachel trembler entre ses bras. Elle le regarda et se mordit la lèvre.

"- Je n'embrasse personne...C'est trop personnel.

\- D'accord."

Il remonta ses mains le long de ses côtes puis ses bras, ses épaules, son cou et ses joues. Il se pencha en avant et embrassa son front, instinctivement Rachel ferma les yeux et son estomac se tordit bizarrement. Paul la repoussa vers le lit et lorsqu'elle sentit le rebord contre ses jambes, elle tendit les bras derrière elle pour s'allonger. Le jeune homme attrapa le col de son pull et le retira avant de se débarrasser de son pantalon, il attrapa un préservatif et se pencha au dessus de la jeune femme, un bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

"- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vais pas vous faire de mal."

Elle hocha la tête et souffla discrètement. Paul déposa quelques baisers dans le creux de son cou alors que son genou écartait doucement ses jambes, elle l'accueillit contre elle en se cambrant légèrement. Elle ne savait ce qu'elle devait faire, laisser son désir s'exprimer pour lui ou au contraire rester de marbre. Il descendit ses baisers sur sa poitrine et elle sentit son souffle chaud à travers le fin de tissus de sa nuisette. Il embrassa son ventre et sa main droite remonta son déshabillé sur le haut de sa cuisse, il resserra son bassin contre le sien et elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

Il effleura doucement son intimité, l'exaltant fortement. Elle serra la couette du lit entre ses mains et souffla pour ne pas perdre l'esprit. Paul voyait qu'elle se retenait, il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse sans avoir achevé son plaisir et il se réinstalla au dessus d'elle en souriant. Rachel croisa son regard enflammé et avala péniblement sa salive. Elle se redressa légèrement, glissant ses mains sur son torse, caressant son tatouage sur son épaule avant de jouer avec la base de ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Elle se cambra et resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille, gigotant pour l'inciter à ne pas renoncer.

Paul glissa sa main sur sa joue, le haut de sa poitrine jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il serra entre ses doigts avant de la relever sur sa hanche Il croisa la profondeur de son regard cherchant une certaine approbation et lorsqu'il sentait ses petites mains griffer la peau de son abdomen, il s'installa en elle délicatement. Rachel se mordit la lèvre pratiquement à sang pour ne pas laisser échapper son gémissement, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra pour ne pas perdre pied, se rappelant que c'était juste son boulot. Mais les choses n'étaient pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Il s'arrêta quelques instants jaugeant de sa réaction et esquissa un sourire malgré lui en constant la rougeur qui s'étendait sur ses joues, la rendant plus belle encore.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour le regarder et au moment où elle ancra son regard dans le sien, il commença à bouger. Il était tendre et délicat, son corps effleurait le sien comme une plume chaude qui la faisait frissonner à chaque seconde, elle n'aurait pas du éprouver autant de plaisir, c'était une erreur mais chaque geste qu'il avait envers elle démontrait du respect et de la considération, du moins c'est comme ça qu'elle le percevait.

Involontairement, Rachel fronça les sourcils et craignant de l'avoir blessé, Paul estompa ses mouvements en reprenant son souffle pour murmurer.

"- Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de descendre sa main vers sa cuisse qu'il ramena une fois de plus contre sa taille, l'obligeant à se serrer contre lui. La pression de son bassin contre le sien, l'émoustilla davantage et Rachel se mordit la bouche en fermant les yeux pour ne rien laisser transparaître mais Paul ne l'entendait pas de cette manière, il posa délicatement son doigt sur sa bouche pour déloger sa lèvre inférieur.

\- Si tout va bien montrez-le."

Elle le regarda attentivement alors qu'il appuyait ses mouvements. Une chaleur intense s'empara d'elle, lui contorsionnant l'abdomen et son cœur palpita. Il baissa la tête dans le creux de son cou en sentant le corps de Rachel trembler sous le sien. Elle se cambra et son orgasme explosa dans un gémissement profond. En percevant ses muscles se contracter autour de lui, Paul grimaça de plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relâche et qu'il puisse laisser libre cours à sa propre jouissance.

Ils étaient essoufflés mais repu d'un désir qu'ils avait retenu toute la soirée. Rachel avait tenté de rester de marbre mais dès l'instant où elle avait aperçut Paul, elle l'avait trouvé charmant. Brun, les cheveux courts, bien habillé, son parfum était attirant, son allure séduisante, ses geste mesurés et sûrs, il parlait d'une voix posée, il contrôlait chaque mot, chaque intonation, une sorte d'aura puissante flottait autour de lui mais quand elle avait croisé son regard, elle y avait vu plus que ce qu'il ne voulait bien laissé transparaître, comme si derrière l'assurance se cachait une fragilité qu'il cherchait à tout prix dissimuler.

Elle caressa délicatement sa nuque gardant les paupières closes alors qu'elle le sentait respirer dans le creux de son cou, installé contre elle sans pour autant lui peser. Puis soudain comme venu d'un monde parallèle, la sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna dans la pièce. Paul fronça les sourcils et grimaça avant de se relever.

"- Merde...Désolé faut que je décroche.

Il se retira rapidement, laissant à Rachel une sensation glacée. Il enfila tout aussi vite son pantalon et son pull avant de s'emparer de son portable pour décrocher.

\- Allô ?...Oui t'as reçu mon mail ?...Ok donnes-moi la cotation pour Charrow sur les deux derniers mois.

Rachel se redressa pour attraper son déshabillé et Paul se tourna vers elle, cachant l'interphone du portable pour murmurer.

\- La salle de bain est derrière si vous voulez."

Elle hocha la tête en le regardant sortir de la pièce.

Et voilà elle y était...Ce fameux moment où elle devait redescendre sur terre. Elle n'aurait pas du s'attendre à une autre réaction de sa part, après tout, elle l'avait accosté et enflammé pour cette raison, parce qu'elle était une prostituée, elle cherchait à gagner de l'argent en écartant les cuisses pour que les hommes puissent se satisfaire. Elle représentait une sorte d'échappatoire lumineux dans leur monde si surfait, si contrôlé et si terne.

Malgré la tendresse et l'attention dont il avait fait preuve envers elle, rien n'était différent de ce qu'elle était quatre heure auparavant et elle ne le serait pas davantage dans un mois, lorsqu'elle aurait recommencé des dizaines de fois avec des hommes différents, avec leurs envies différentes et...Elle secoua la tête alors que son corps était parcouru d'un frisson. Est-ce que son prochain client serait aussi attentionné avec elle ? Aussi prévenant ? Et s'il était tout le contraire ? Elle repensa à sa conversation avec Paul, était-elle prête à briser ses limites pour gagner quelques dollars ? Une curieuse envie de pleurer la submergea, avait-elle seulement envie de continuer, surtout après avoir vécu un instant si voluptueux ?

Elle respira profondément avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau où elle laissa ses idées s'évaporaient au contact de la chaleur. En sortant elle revêtit sa robe en prenant soins de dissimuler son décolleté avec sa veste, elle attacha ses cheveux et souffla en voyant son reflet dans le miroir avant de ressortir.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans la chambre, elle se figea en voyant des billets posés sur le lit, sa gorge se contracta en comprenant qu'il ne prendrait même pas la peine de la remercier ou de la raccompagner jusqu'à la porte. Aussi doux avait-il été, il n'en restait pas moins un client, il se débarrassait d'elle sans d'autre cérémonie car le contrat avait été rempli, point. Elle se pencha pour attraper son argent en constatant qu'il n'y avait que 100$, elle fronça les sourcils et regarda la porte menant au salon. Devait-elle réclamer le reste ? Peut être n'avait-il pas été aussi satisfait que ce qu'elle avait pu croire ? Qu'avait-elle fait de travers ? Peut-être n'avait-elle pas été assez loin dans sa façon de provoquer les choses ou dans l'acte en lui même.

Son cœur serra davantage en comprenant qu'il lui restait beaucoup de choses à apprendre si elle voulait pouvoir se faire assez d'argent. Elle agrippa les billets de toutes ses forces et sortit par la seconde porte qui menait à l'entrée de la suite, en passant elle vit Paul au téléphone qui donnait des instructions, elle respira profondément et se retourna pour s'en aller.

... ... ... ...

"- Ok essaye de trouver une info intéressante concernant leur dernier contrat et rappelles-moi mais pas avant 10h s'te plaît, j'aimerais bien profiter d'une grasse mat'...

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Ouais c'est ça...Ciao."

Il balança son portable sur le canapé et se massa la nuque avant de souffler et de relever la tête vers la porte de la chambre. Il esquissa un sourire en repensant à ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Belle n'était pas un adjectif assez fort pour la décrire, il avait été stupéfait pas son charme, sa douceur, sa fragilité qui contrastait tellement avec son semblant d'assurance qui n'était en fait qu'un leurre pour dissimuler la vérité. Elle était terrorisée par cette soirée et par ce qu'elle devait faire, en faisant ce constat Paul s'était demandé si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Il avait ressentit un sentiment tellement puissant dans ses bras qu'il n'en avait pas compris la signification et il était ébranlé par les battements frénétiques que son cœur imprimait dans son thorax. Pendant quelques minutes il n'avait pensé à rien d'autre qu'à ce moment, son plaisir et le sien. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu de vouloir dissimuler son désir alors qu'il était fort et qu'il ne voulait que se frayer un chemin au travers de son corps.

Paul souffla doucement avant de revenir dans la chambre où il resta stupéfait de voir qu'elle était partie.

... ... ... ...

Elle appuya sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur au moment même où la porte de la suite s'ouvrait sur Paul.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

\- Je...

Elle désigna la cabine qui venait d'arriver.

\- Le jour va bientôt se lever.

\- Et alors ? La nuit n'est pas finie.

Surprise, Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

\- Et vous avez pris l'argent qui était sur le lit ?

\- Ce n'était pas pour moi ?

\- 100$ ? Ça ne serait pas cher payer vous ne trouvez pas ?

\- Sauf si ça n'était pas à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Ses joues se colorèrent légèrement et elle baissa la tête. En la voyant si confuse, Paul se rapprocha.

\- Je vous ai demandé de rester toute la nuit, il vous reste un quart d'heure et sachez que je tiens toujours mes engagements en ce qui concerne une transaction financière.

Il marqua une pause.

\- Les 100$ était pour la pizza que je voulais nous commander, si vous avez faim bien sûr.

Elle releva la tête incrédule avant d'acquiescer. Paul se poussa légèrement pour la laisser passer mais au moment où elle le dépassa légèrement, il lui attrapa le bras, ses doigts glissèrent sur sa peau et Rachel ancra son regard dans le sien alors qu'il murmurait.

\- C'était parfait.

Il la contourna pour se positionner derrière elle, leva la main pour déplacer ses cheveux et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille. La jeune femme ferma les yeux.

\- Finalement on peut peut-être se passer de pizza...

Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur sa peau tout en glissant ses mains sur sa taille. Il colla son corps au sien.

\- Je pense que je peux nous trouver un autre appétit à satisfaire."

Lorsque la porte se referma sur eux, Paul ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il la plaqua contre la porte, la souleva à bout de bras et déposa une myriade de baisers dans le creux de sa poitrine. Rachel ferma les yeux en tremblant alors qu'elle tirait légèrement sur ses cheveux. Il se lia à elle très rapidement après avoir enfilé un préservatif et entama ses mouvements qui bien que plus vigoureux restèrent prudents. Leur plaisir explosa assez vite et lorsque Paul reposa Rachel au sol, il du la soutenir un peu car elle flageolait encore. Elle avala douloureusement sa salive pour reprendre son souffle et instinctivement son front se posa sur son torse, il caressa ses cheveux.

"- Ça va ?

\- Oui.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je suis pas contre la pizza finalement."

Il rigola en réajustant son pantalon avant de lui faire un signe de tête en direction du salon.

... ... ... ...

"- L'entreprise appartenait à mon grand-père, au départ, il réinvestissait de l'argent dans des sociétés en difficultés en en devenant le principal actionnaire et en réformant leur organisation, la plupart du temps elles voyaient leur capital redécoller mais les bénéfices qu'il en tirait ne lui suffisait pas. Il lui en fallait toujours plus.

Ils étaient assis par terre, grignotant leur pizza alors que le jour commençait à se lever derrière eux.

\- C'est également la devise de mon père.

Rachel arqua un sourcil.

\- Et la vôtre maintenant ?

Paul esquissa un sourire en coin.

\- C'est comme ça qu'il m'a formé et par la force des choses, je suis peut être devenu plus coriace que lui.

\- Il travaille encore avec vous ?

\- Il gère encore quelques contrats mais il m'a nommé PDG il y a deux ans.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous que vous êtes plus coriace ? Pour le surpasser ?

\- Peut être bien, au début c'était pour lui prouver que j'étais meilleur que lui.

\- Et maintenant ?

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- Notre relation familiale a toujours été une éternelle compétition, que ce soit mon grand-père...Patriarche de la famille Lahote qui chaperonnait le moindre contrat, qui voulait justifier le moindre centime qui était investit, qui donnait des ordres à tout va et puis mon père...Il m'a élevé comme il dirigeait son entreprise, ferme et décisif pour obtenir le meilleur rendement.

\- Vous êtes fils unique ?

\- Ouais.

\- Il y a de l'amertume dans votre voix.

\- Quand on a une route déjà tracée c'est pas évident d'en apercevoir une autre sans pouvoir l'emprunter.

\- Vous ne vous destiniez pas à la direction de cette entreprise ?

\- Si depuis je suis né.

\- J'ai l'impression que ça c'est une volonté familiale mais vous ?

Il la regarda attentivement, parler avec elle était naturel et facile, il pouvait se confier sans craindre le moindre jugement de sa part mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire ça.

\- Disons que chaque gamin a un moment donné envie de faire des choses différentes de sa vie.

Rachel rigola.

\- Oui...A l'âge de sept ans je voulais devenir archéologue je craquais sur Harrisson Ford dans Indiana Jones et puis j'ai eu ma période showbuisness où je rêvais de faire la une des magazines comme Cindy Crawford ou de chanter devant des milliers de personnes comme le faisait Tina Turner.

Il mêla son rire au sien avant de retrouver son sérieux.

\- Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé sur Sunset Boulevard ?

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien avant de prendre une profonde inspiration, elle n'aurait pas du se livrer, elle aurait du maintenir le cap qu'elle s'était fixée et ne rien dévoiler de sa vie mais leur conversation semblait si banale.

\- Les aléas de la vie...J'ai essayé beaucoup de choses avant d'en arriver à prendre cette décision. J'ai...Travaillé comme serveuse, j'ai fait le ménage dans un hôpital, empaqueté des bonbons pour une usine de confiserie mais c'était toujours de petits contrats de remplacements malheureusement ça ne payait ni le loyer ni mes frais de scolarité.

\- Vous êtes inscrite à l'université ?

\- Je le serais jusqu'en octobre prochain après...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas...Il y a un mois j'étais dans une épicerie et j'ai entendu une conversation entre deux prostituée du quartier, à les entendre c'était génial et facile et payant alors...

Elle leva les mains.

\- Je me suis dit pourquoi pas. On ne le fait pas par choix, c'est pas cette vie là qu'on imagine lorsqu'on énumère ce qu'on aimerait être étant enfant. Mais lorsqu'on vous démontre que vous ne valait rien vous finissez par le croire réellement.

Paul fronça les sourcils et Rachel se concentra pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Quelle université ?

\- UCLA.

\- Quelle branche ?

\- Littérature.

Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

\- Et vous ? D'où vient votre diplôme ?

\- Yale.

Rachel rigola légèrement.

\- Évidemment.

Elle s'amusa à dessiner les contours des formes imprimés dans la moquette du salon en sentant son cœur se serrer lorsqu'elle constata que le soleil se levait derrière la baie vitrée.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de visiter la côte Est.

\- C'est beaucoup moins lumineux que la Californie.

\- Oui j'imagine...Vous êtes là pour affaires ?

\- Je squatte l'hôtel en attendant la fin des travaux à la maison.

\- Vous êtes né ici ?

Il écarta les bras en rigolant.

\- Californien à 100%

\- Alors pourquoi le tatouage des Quileutes sur votre bras ?

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

\- Vous connaissez ?

\- Je viens de Tahola, la réserve des Quileutes est à deux heures de route.

\- J'y ai passé toute une année à ma sortie de Yale...Je...

Il baissa la tête en se massant la nuque.

\- C'était un break, avant d'enchaîner les réunions jusqu'à pas d'heures et la course aux dollars.

Rachel rigola légèrement.

\- On aurait pu se croiser.

\- Oui et ça aurait été une belle rencontre.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire en secouant la tête avant de regarder sa montre.

\- Ce n'est pas que...Je n'apprécie pas ce jeu de séduction mais...Je crois qu'il est temps que je redescende sur terre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils.

\- Ce n'était pas un jeu Rachel.

\- S'il vous plaît, vous ne m'avez pas demandé de vous suivre pour boire un excellent vin en votre compagnie...Vous m'avez payé pour coucher avec vous, c'est une vérité invariable et je dois en être consciente si je ne veux pas me noyer, parce que...

Elle ferma les yeux en sentant sa gorge la brûler.

\- La prochaine fois je doute fort qu'on m'emmène dans un palace où l'on me servira un Saint-Emilion hors de prix pour me détendre, où me demandera si je veux partager une pizza qui vaut 97$ et où on me dira que je n'ai pas à brider mon plaisir.

Rachel ancra son regard dans celui de Paul.

\- Je suis une prostituée qui vous a accosté sur Sunset Boulevard pour 200$, c'est un luxe qui ne risque pas de se reproduire. Il n'y aura aucune séduction, aucun glamour chez le type qui me ramassera sur le trottoir ce soir pour quelques billets afin de me sauter dans un recoin d'une ruelle sordide, dans un motel où les cafards sont pratiquement les seuls propriétaires ou encore à l'arrière de sa voiture pourrie.

Elle marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle, les humides de larmes qu'elle avaient déjà trop versé.

\- Tout ce que j'espère c'est...

Elle esquissa un sourire amer.

\- Que j'arriverais à supporter de franchir toutes les limites que je m'étais imposée avant de me retrouver à faire le tapin et...Je croise les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer sur ma route, le sosie de Jack l'Éventreur."

Le cœur de Paul tambourinait dangereusement dans sa poitrine. Rachel se trouvait en face de lui, tremblante et sur le point de fondre en larmes. Il n'osait pas prévoir le genre d'homme qu'elle pourrait croiser ce soir ou dans les jours à venir. Lorsqu'il l'observait, il ne voyait que son charme, sa douceur, son sourire qu'elle tentait de cacher. Il avait vu son regard se voiler, son souffle se couper lorsque son plaisir avait atteint son paroxysme. Il se refusa à imaginer son corps malmené par quelqu'un qui ne rechercherait qu'une satisfaction malsaine.

Ses mains tremblèrent d'émotion et sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa sa main sur sa joue jusque dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de lui.

Désarçonnée, Rachel avala difficilement sa salive ne sachant comment réagir. Paul regarda attentivement ses lèvres et lorsqu'il pencha la tête, elle posa ses doigts sur sa bouche en murmurant.

"- Non..."

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le jeune homme déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue, derrière son oreille, dans le creux de son cou, sa clavicule avant de l'attraper par la taille pour la soulever légèrement afin de l'installer sur lui.

Ils restèrent un instant sans bouger, se regardant pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer mais aucun ne semblait trouver une explication. Doucement Rachel posa ses mains de part de d'autre du visage de Paul qui glissa ses doigts sur ses cuisses. Elle posa son front sur le sien alors qu'il quittait son corps pour ouvrir son jean, il se libéra et se protégea avant de revenir à son invitée, il écarta délicatement son sous vêtement avant de la soulever légèrement pour se lier à elle. Rachel se mordit la lèvre en laissant échapper un gémissement sourd. Elle ferma les yeux en se raccrochant à lui, passant ses mains sur sa nuque pour agripper ses cheveux. Leur souffle était court, Paul serra la taille de Rachel qui commença à bouger délicatement sur lui.

Il avait envie de prolonger cet instant le plus longtemps possible, d'oublier qui il était et ses responsabilités, il voulait la ressentir et se raccrocher à elle, c'est pourquoi il la serra davantage contre lui, l'intensité de ses émotions et de son désir pour elle étaient presque douloureux mais il n'aurait échangé ce moment pour rien au monde.

Elle sentit ses bras ses resserrer autour de sa taille, son souffle trembler et son regard s'enflammer. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter ses signes. Elle avait peur de cet instant, cette chaleur qu'elle ressentait, cette pulsation vibrante au creux de son ventre qui menaçait d'exploser mais qu'elle voulait voir perdurer. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge qui la brûlait comme une envie de pleurer de joie car elle se sentait bien, respectée et désirée. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser mais elle avait renoncé car elle était effrayée par ce lien qui se tissait entre eux. Il devait s'achever au lever du jour et Rachel ne savait pas si elle pourrait continuer à se vendre pour de l'argent après avoir vécu une nuit aussi belle.

Elle ferma les yeux en gémissant encore, se cramponnant à lui.

Paul fronça les sourcils et caressa sa joue alors qu'il sentait son corps se tendre.

Rachel resserra son bassin contre le sien.

Il caressa ses lèvres avec son pouce.

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Son corps trembla fortement alors que sa langue rejoignait la sienne dans un baiser tendre.

Paul glissa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir contre lui alors qu'il libérait son plaisir avec le sien sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Leur orgasme les laissa pantelant pendant plusieurs minutes et seul l'écho de leur souffle erratique brisait le silence de la pièce. Lorsqu'enfin la réalité les rattrapa ils se regardèrent intensément.

Perdue Rachel se releva en réajustant ses vêtements au bord des larmes. Paul grimaça conscient d'avoir franchis une barrière dangereuse. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire face. Elle détourna les yeux.

"- Je dois m'en aller.

\- Rachel...

Il se rapprocha d'elle avant de lui caresser la joue.

\- Je...Je dois me rendre à Dallas la semaine prochaine...Viens avec moi.

Une larme coula sur sa joue puis elle se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Et après ? On se retrouvera dans une suite luxueuse tous les mois et tu me déposeras une liasse de billets sur la table de chevet ?

\- Au moins tu ne serais plus obligé d'arpenter le trottoir.

Elle pouffa de rire.

\- Ce n'est qu'une métaphore.

Elle ouvrit la porte.

\- Rachel je t'en prie...Je...Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais...Si je te laisse t'échapper je vais le regretter.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- C'est une proposition incroyable pour une fille comme moi mais je peux pas...Ma liberté ne s'achète pas.

\- Donc tu préfères aller te faire sauter par des vieux en rut à l'arrière d'un fast food crasseux pour quelques malheureux dollars que tu dépenseras en spermicides ?

Son estomac se retourna et elle le gifla de toutes ses forces

\- Merci...Merci d'avoir été aussi attentionné pour finalement me rappeler que je ne suis une catin...

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue et elle trembla.

\- Tu peux garder ton argent, autant pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, ma première passe est gratuite.

\- RACHEL..."

Il tenta de la retenir mais elle s'échappa.


	2. Showdown

**Six mois plus tard.**

"- Les cotations boursières concernant l'export de céréales ont augmenté de 10% cette année et l'entreprise Walson a engendré des bénéfices de 30 000$ en 2014.

\- Alors pourquoi font-ils appel à nous ?

\- Parce que leurs ventes internes ont chuté de 40%, visiblement les industries agro-alimentaires du pays préfèrent acheter les céréales de l'étranger et ils voudraient redresser la barre parce que même si leurs bénéfices d'export sont intéressant, ça leur coûte presque aussi cher d'envoyer des cargos par delà l'Atlantique.

Paul haussa les sourcils en soupirant.

\- On a un dossier intéressant ?

\- On le peaufine.

Le jeune homme grimaça.

\- Scott tu pointes pas en réunion avec un dossier qui n'est pas au point c'est clair, si j'ai pas toutes les cartes en main, je ne prends pas de décision et je refuse qu'on se trimbale un projet pendant des semaines sous prétexte que t'es pas foutu de faire les recherches nécessaires...Je veux ça pour demain matin...

Il repoussa le dossier cartonné alors qu'un silence pesant s'abattait sur son équipe.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Notre filiale à Seattle a merdé un contrat.

Paul se massa le visage en grognant.

\- Tu précises...

\- Ils ont investi 1/4 de millions dans une entreprise de presse qui vient de se casser la figure.

\- On a une clé de secours ?

\- Ils n'ont posé aucune close de redressement en cas de faillite.

\- Et qui a signé le contrat ?

\- Robert Stanley.

\- Ben voyons...Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ?

\- De te présenter tous les projets envisagés avant de prendre une décision.

\- Et pourquoi ça n'a pas été fait ?

\- Ton père a dit que ce n'était pas la peine.

Le jeune entrepreneur esquissa un sourire amer avant de se lever.

\- Qui est le PDG ?

\- On peut être reprendre le bébé avant que ça ne passe au tribunal de commerce.

\- QUI EST LE PDG ?

\- C'est toi.

\- MERCI !

Il attrapa sa veste en secouant la tête.

\- On décolle cet après midi, je veux un dossier en béton sur les possibilités qu'on a et tu me convoque Stanley pour un débriefing à 8h tapante demain matin c'est assez clair ?

\- Oui."

Il ressortit de la salle de réunion sans même entendre la réponse de son collaborateur puis il partit s'enfermer dans son bureau en soupirant.

Paul regarda par de là la baie vitrée et admira Los Angeles en tentant de retenir ses pensées qui menaçaient de s'échapper. Puis son téléphone résonna.

... ... ... ...

La jeune femme avançait doucement avec son petit chariot et déposait le courrier dans les bannettes accrochées aux différentes portes de bureau. Elle avait plus d'une cinquantaine d'étages à parcourir et elle était déjà épuisée de sa journée commencée deux heures plutôt.

Rachel avait trouvé cet emploi au sein du Seattle Times après avoir écumé les petites annonces et les entretiens tous les jours pendant les six derniers mois. Entre temps elle avait fait quelques heures de ménages dans des hôtels sordides, des fast food crasseux, elle avait promené des chiens, rangé les rayons dans un supermarché, vidé les poubelles dans un restaurant après y avoir fait la plonge...Plusieurs emplois pour quelques malheureux dollars mais au moins elle avait la satisfaction et l'honneur personnel de se tenir loin du trottoir.

Récemment elle avait appris que le journal où elle avait trouvé un emploi de secrétaire/assistante/femme à tout faire, avait de gros problèmes financiers, elle craignait de devoir recommencer la chasse au job, d'autant plus que les heures qu'elle faisait à la poste le week-end et les deux soirées de ménage au collège du quartier ne lui permettrait pas de tenir le rappels de ses factures éloignés de sa boîte aux lettres encore bien longtemps. Mais tant que son patron ne la convoquait pas dans son bureau, elle espérait être à l'abri.

... ... ... ...

Seattle était noyée sous les trombes d'eau et la grisaille. Et pourtant cette ville n'était qu'à 1 800 km du soleil de la Californie. Paul ferma les yeux en sentant le vent frais lui fouetter le visage puis il descendit de son jet privé et rejoignit la voiture avec chauffeur qui l'attendait sur le tarmac pour se rendre au centre ville.

... ... ... ...

"- 1-2-3-4...

Rachel venait de réceptionner le stock de fourniture des bureaux à l'accueil et il lui incombait de vérifier la commande avant de les distribuer aux hôtesses de la réception. Elle déposait chaque objet dans de petits paniers en plastique lorsqu'elle entendit la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir.

\- Mlle Black...

\- Oui ?

Elle se tourna vers son responsable, un petit homme rond, à moitié chauve avec de toutes petites lunettes. Mr Oliver était gentil tout en étant strict et juste. Elle aimait beaucoup travailler sous ses directives car il arrivait toujours à lui glisser un petit mot d'encouragement ou de remerciement, essayant de valoriser son travail même s'il n'était pas très gratifiant.

\- J'aimerais que vous prépariez la grande salle de réunion, nous avons la visite de nos investisseurs qui viennent d'arriver en ville et ils désirent faire le point sur la situation du journal dès aujourd'hui.

\- Oui très bien, je m'en occupe tout de suite.

\- Et dès que vous aurez fini, descendez chez Marwick Spoke, le traiteur, il faut que vous alliez récupérer une commande au nom du journal, c'est une salade César sans mayonnaise."

La jeune femme ayant pris quelques notes, pris rapidement congé de son supérieur pour se diriger vers la salle de réunion la plus grande de l'immeuble.

Elle ré-agença les chaises, sortit verres et bouteilles d'eau, vérifia le vidéo projecteur, les poubelles, posa stylos et bloc-notes sur les tables avant de régler les radiateurs et la climatisation. Puis elle quitta la pièce pour se rendre chez le traiteur sous le vent et la pluie.

... ... ... ...

Le directeur de l'agence de presse se précipita vers ses investisseurs au moment où ils passaient les portes du hall.

"- Mr Lahote nous ne vous attendions pas du tout.

\- Il faut que nous ayons une petite conversation concernant l'avenir de votre journal Mr Gregorio.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Vous connaissez mon principal collaborateur Scott Wicks ?

\- Oui bonjour Monsieur.

Le patron du journal et l'équipe de Paul se saluèrent rapidement.

\- Mr Stanley ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

\- Compte tenu de la situation, j'espère qu'il ne se permettra pas d'être en retard.

\- Paul...

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir une jeune femme blond en talons aiguilles se diriger vers lui.

\- Je t'ai réservé une chambre au Fairmont.

\- Mr Gregorio mon assistante Mlle Ashley Roera.

\- Mademoiselle.

\- Bon si nous y allions."

Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle où ils s'installèrent en attendant le reste du personnel. Puis la réunion commença sur les chapeaux de roues où Paul exigea des explications claires sur les difficultés du journal, sur les actions qui avaient été engagées, les contrats signées, les dollars dépensés.

"- Vous n'avez pas pensé à réinvestir plutôt dans le développement de votre site internet, au lieu de réinjecter 1/4 de millions dans la distribution papier qui s'effondre face aux nouvelles technologies de diffusions de l'info ?

Il ouvrit la boîte de salade qu'il avait commandé et piqua dedans en écoutant les arguments de son collaborateur basé à Seattle et ceux du directeur du journal.

\- Nous avons utilisé cet argent pour accroître notre production et élargir la distribution dans plusieurs quartiers qui n'avaient pas accès à notre quotidien.

\- Mais pourquoi puisque vos ventes n'ont toujours pas augmenté ?

Il mima une grimace de dégoût et repoussa sa boîte de salade. Son assistante personnelle haussa les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Sans mayo c'est pas compliqué.

\- Mais c'est ce que j'ai commandé.

Paul souffla fortement avant de se masser le visage puis il se leva exaspérer.

\- On a une bande d'abruti qui balance à la poubelle 1/4 de millions de dollars et une assistante qui ne sait même pas passer une commande pour une salade...Là j'ai ma dose...On reprendre cette réunion demain matin à 9h après mon entretien avec Mr Stanley concernant son avenir au sein de notre filiale."

Il sortit de la salle de réunion en claquant la porte exaspéré par cette journée, cette semaine et ces mois qui venaient de s'écouler.

Sans elle.

... ... ... ...

"- Marie je te dépose tes fournitures.

\- Oh merci Rachel...Euh tu peux ramener ça au service postal et aller me chercher un café sans sucre s'il te plaît.

\- Oui bien sûr.

Elle récupéra le courrier et se dirigea vers la machine à café au bout du couloir.

\- MLLE BLACK...

La jeune femme aperçut son patron se diriger à grand vers elle.

\- Oui ?

Son air ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Elle fronça les sourcils en récupérant le café de sa collègue qu'elle déposa devant elle en passant. Mr Oliver l'emmena dans la grand salle de réunion où se trouvait une femme blond à l'allure très sophistiqué et sévère.

\- Bonjour.

La femme ne lui répondit pas, à la place elle poussa la boîte de salade qu'elle était allée chercher une heure plutôt. Elle se tourna vers son responsable.

\- Il y a un problème ?

\- C'est vous qui avez récupéré cette commande ?

Le ton de la femme en face d'elle était dur et menaçant.

\- Oui.

\- UNE SALADE...SANS...MAYONNAISE ! Où est la difficulté de compréhension dans cette phrase ?

\- J'ai pris ce qu'on m'a donné.

\- Sans chercher à savoir si la commande était juste ?

Son cœur tambourina dans son thorax et elle serra les mâchoires.

\- Non.

La jeune femme blonde soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Pas étonnant que ce journal soit au bord de la faillite.

Ils entendirent la porte vitrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, Rachel était au bord des larmes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait de perdre son emploi.

\- Ashley qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Rachel ferma les yeux en sentant son corps trembler en reconnaissant le son de sa voix.

\- Je règle certains détails désobligeant.

\- Tu vas pas me prendre la tête pour cette salade.

\- MAIS C'EST MOI QUI RECOLTE LES POTS CASSES !

\- On n'est pas dans une cour d'école alors prends sur toi et fermes-là, si t'avais été la chercher toi même il n'y aurait pas eu de soucis...Je suis fatigué là on y va.

\- Non, je veux d'abord régler ça.

La jeune femme souffla et sa voix tressauta.

\- Et vous voulez quoi ? Que je lui offre une pizza à 97$ pour m'excusez ?

Paul se raccrocha à la poignée de la porte en l'entendant parler. Il avala difficilement sa salive et avança prudemment pour la contourner et lui faire face alors qu'Ashley ne se laissait pas démonter.

\- Non mais vous savez à qui vous vous adressez là ?

Il la regarda baisser la tête alors qu'il se retrouvait en face d'elle et il ne put constater que son souvenir ne lui faisait pas justice, elle était encore plus belle qu'auparavant. Il la vit trembler légèrement lorsque sa collaboratrice annonça.

\- Vous prenez vos affaires et...

\- ÇA SUFFIT !

Le ton ferme de Paul coupa court à toutes discution mais Rachel n'osait pas relever la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tous le monde dehors.

\- Paul...

\- J'ai dit dehors."

Ashley souffla d'exaspération et sortit en compagnie de Mr Oliver. Rachel ferma les yeux en tentant de maîtriser les battements de son cœur.

Il avait tant de choses à lui dire mais tout semblait tellement compliqué sur l'instant.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle serra les mâchoires en se détournant légèrement.

\- Je travaillais jusqu'à il y a...Cinq minutes.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je t'ai cherché dans tous Los Angeles.

\- J'ai quitté la ville le lendemain...C'était pas...C'était vraiment pas pour moi.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es là ?

\- Trois semaines...Mon plus long boulot, j'ai fais pas mal d'autres choses en six mois.

\- Et l'université ?

\- Un lointain souvenir qui ne risque plus de se rapprocher...Encore moins maintenant que je vais devoir refaire la chasse aux entretiens d'embauche.

Paul soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Bien sûr que non...Ashley est...Elle ne supporte pas quand les choses ne se déroulent pas comme les prévoit.

Rachel esquissa un petit sourire avant de relever les yeux vers lui et son corps trembla encore plus.

\- Tu me fais une fleur parce que j'ai couché avec toi il y a six mois ?

\- Ça n'a rien avoir.

\- T'en es sûr ? Le coup la mayo aurait été pardonnable envers n'importe qui ? Rassures-moi d'un truc, tu vas pas me filer un pourboire en plus ?

Il serra les dents en sentant son cœur se tordre.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une prostituée.

\- Si tu l'as fait, tu l'as fait quand tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner à Dallas et tu le fais encore aujourd'hui en essayant de protéger mon boulot alors que t'en a rien à foutre. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi pour te déculpabiliser ou pour conserver mon job sous prétexte que ta collaboratrice est une pétasse.

Rachel respira légèrement avant de poursuivre.

\- Elle veut me virer ? Qu'elle le fasse et qu'on en finisse si ça peut lui procurer un orgasme mais n'essaye pas d'être gentil ou compréhensif et ne me propose pas ton aide c'est clair, je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi de près ou de loin.

Son corps trembla légèrement et Paul la regarda attentivement sans émettre la moindre réaction.

\- Comme tu veux.

Il la dépassa et la jeune femme ferma les yeux en sentant les relents de son parfum. Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte.

\- Mr Lahote ?

\- Mr Oliver...Veillez à ce que vos subalternes ne s'occupent plus de nos réunions surtout s'ils ne sont pas capables de faire du bon travail.

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Paul ?

Ashley tenta de savoir ce qu'il avait réglé.

\- On y va.

\- Mais Paul...

\- J'ai dit on y va.

Ils s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et Rachel ressortit doucement encore sous le choc de leur rencontre.

\- Vous avez de la chance que ça ne soit pas allé plus loin Mlle.

Elle regarda le bout du couloir.

\- Je n'en suis pas aussi sûre que vous."

... ... ... ...

La serpillière glissait doucement sur le sol. Rachel travaillait le lundi et mardi soir dans un établissement scolaire proche de son quartier, elle y faisait le ménage avec d'autres employés. Ce petit salaire s'ajoutait à celui du journal et de la poste afin qu'elle puisse garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Elle termina la seconde pièce entamé quelques minutes plutôt et ouvrit la prochaine. Elle attrapa une grande éponge, nettoya le tableau noir, vida la poubelle avant de passer une lingette sur chaque bureau. Elle épousseta les chaises, les rebords de vitres, passa le balai avant de laver le sol à grande eau. Ses gestes répétitifs ne l'agaçaient pas, ils ne l'ennuyaient pas non plus, elle se contentait de pouvoir travailler afin de rentrer chez elle, dans un appartement miteux mais au moins elle avait la satisfaction d'avoir un toit au dessus de la tête.

"- Non mais tu le crois ça ? Mon mari pense que je devrais maigrir, il dit qu'il approche de la quarantaine et qu'à quarante ans les hommes sont sujets à l'adultère...Non mais je te jure si il me ramène une poule, je lui casse les œufs sur la tête."

Rachel rigola en ramassant la poussière avec sa balayette. Deux soirs par semaine, elle retrouvait Chimanda, une kenyanne immigrée aux États Unis dix ans auparavant qui connaissait les mêmes difficultés financières qu'elle, peut être même plus car elle avait quatre enfants à charge. Son mari travaillait sur les chantiers et elle, allait de job en job pour ramener un petit pécule à la maison.

"- Quel est le rapport avec ton poids ?

\- Il dit que si je suis plus mince, il n'aura pas besoin d'aller voir ailleurs...Quatre enfants je lui ai dit, il leur fallait de la place."

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

De temps en temps Chimanda l'invitait chez elle, pour diner ou pour passer une bonne soirée, elle était toujours la bienvenue et elle aimait cette convivialité qui régnait dans leur maison. Ils étaient toujours de bonne humeur malgré leurs difficultés. Elle ne les avait jamais entendu se plaindre de quoi que ce soit. Parfois la jeune femme aidait les enfants à faire leurs devoirs, elle aidait aussi leur mère à faire ses papiers car elle ne savait pas lire ni écrire. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça, qu'elle en était venu à faire un peu de bénévolat au sein d'une association qui aidait les immigrés à s'intégrer dans la société.

"- Je croyais que ce que ton mari aimait le plus chez toi, c'était justement tes formes ?

\- Un beau parleur je te dis...Attends celui-là, encore un mot et je lui tourne le dos pendant au moins un mois.

\- Tu crois qu'il tiendra ?

\- Pour garder un homme dans son lit chéri, il faut lui faire traîner la patte.

Rachel baissa la tête et vida la poubelle.

\- Et toi ?

\- Quoi moi ?

\- Tu n'as toujours personne ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus une assez bonne opinion de moi pour mériter d'être en couple.

\- Trop dur...Tu es trop dur avec toi...Tu es belle, intelligente, très gentille...Essaye...Il faut que tu essayes.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu je suis sensée lui dire lorsque je le rencontrerais ? Salut je m'appelle Rachel, j'ai fait le trottoir pour m'en sortir ?

Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

\- Tu ne l'as fait qu'une seule fois.

Elle claqua le couvercle de son chariot en soupirant.

\- Une fois de trop et ça me poursuivra sans arrêt...Alors je préfère être seule."

Rachel tourna le dos à son amie et repartie dans une autre pièce.

... ... ... ...

Le vent battait contre les vitres en sifflant, Paul leva la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre et il soupira. Il avait du mal à se concentrer, il tournait en rond depuis plusieurs heures dans sa suite, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi elle le rejetait.

En pleine réflexion son téléphone résonna et il décrocha.

"- Allô ?

\- Paul, c'est Carlisle.

\- Oh salut, ça va ?

\- Oui très bien...J'ai un truc pour toi t'es intéressé ?

\- Dis toujours.

\- Je te préviens c'est pas mirobolant.

\- Je ne le fais pas pour ça.

\- Oui je sais...T'as de quoi noter ?"

... ... ... ...

Suite à l'incident avec la salade, Rachel s'était vue reléguée au sous sol du bâtiment afin de réorganiser les archives du journal. Il s'agissait d'étagères surchargées, les unes à côtés des autres dans une immense pièce poussiéreuse et sombre.

Alors qu'elle était en train de ré-agencer des cartons en refaisant correctement leurs étiquettes, le téléphone de la pièce sonna.

"- Oui allô ?...Oui Mr Oliver...Maintenant ?...Oui d'accord je m'en charge."

Elle raccrocha et secoua la tête avant d'enfiler son manteau pour ressortir dans le froid.

Elle parcourue quelques mètres à pieds avant d'entrer dans une boutique de luxe.

"- Bonjour, je viens chercher une commande pour le Seattle Times.

La vendeuse lui remis un sachet en souriant puis Rachel repartit vers les bureaux. Elle se hissa au 7e étage et longea le couloir en direction de la salle de réunion où des dizaines de personnes se trouvaient autour de la table. Elle soupira avant de frapper contre le porte vitrée puis d'entrer. Avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche Paul la regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Vous êtes en retard.

\- Excusez-moi des embouteillages sur le trottoir.

Elle déposa le sachet devant lui avant de se redresser.

\- Autre chose pour votre service ?

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

\- Ashley files-moi ta liste.

L'assistante de Paul fouilla dans son sac pour la tendre au jeune homme qui l'examina rapidement avant de gribouiller d'autres choses sur la feuille. Il la donna à Rachel en esquissant un sourire.

\- Que ce soit fait avant 18h.

La jeune femme sentit son sang bouillonner.

\- Je ne suis pas votre employée.

\- Vous êtes payés par le journal non ? Et celui qui paye le journal c'est moi, donc vous êtes mon employée.

\- Vous êtes pathétique.

\- NON MAIS VOUS SAVEZ A QUI VOUS PARLEZ ?"

Ashley était rouge de rage et prête à bondir de sa chaise, les autres membres de la réunion n'osait même plus respirer, Paul quand à lui esquissa un plus grand sourire alors que Rachel répondait.

\- A quelqu'un qui est prêt à débourser 800$ en une nuit...Oui je sais très bien à qui je m'adresse.

Elle lui arracha la feuille des mains et sortit de la salle de réunion en claquant la porte.

* Allez chez Forrester pour deux lots de grandes serviettes bleues

* Tractopelle et camion pour Lonan anniv 5 ans

* Acheter trois magazines finances : financial times, challenges, money magazine

* Librairie Wallen

* Pharmacie pour paracétamol

* Menu complet chez Marwick Spoke

* Récupérer costume au pressing KingLion

En voyant la liste Rachel soupira avant de resserrer son écharpe autour de son cou pour affronter le vent et la pluie qui menaçait le ciel.

... ... ... ...

La boutique était très épurée, dans les tons blancs et beiges, il y avait une ambiance cosy très chic. Rachel se dirigea vers une vendeuse.

"- Bonjour je viens vous acheter un lot de trois serviettes bleues s'il vous plaît.

\- Quelle taille ?

\- Des grandes.

\- Oui mais quelle taille ?

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est mon patron qui m'envoie et...

\- Nous avons trois tailles de grandes serviettes.

\- Mettez-moi celle du milieu.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui n'eut aucun retour de la part de la vendeuse.

\- Elles ne sont pas échangeables.

\- C'est n'est pas grave.

Elle enregistra la commande de Rachel et lorsqu'elle lui annonça le prix la jeune femme faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- Deux cent cinquante dollars.

\- Pardon ?

Mais la vendeuse n'avait l'air de vouloir répéter.

\- Euh...

Elle se rendit compte que Paul ne lui avait pas remis d'argent pour ses dépenses, elle soupira avant de sortir son porte feuille pour lui tendre sa carte de crédit, elle espérait avoir assez d'argent sur son compte pour le reste des courses.

\- Bonne journée mademoiselle.

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

\- Merci, vous de même."

En ressortant dans la rue, elle ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de se demander jusqu'où Paul serait capable d'aller pour lui faire payer son effronterie.

... ... ... ...

"- J'aimerais qu'on aborde la question de votre section de réponses aux lecteurs.

Le directeur du journal soupira.

\- Euh oui.

\- Vous avez trente huit personnes qui travaillent dans cette section ?

\- Oui c'est exact.

\- Faut-il vraiment autant de personnels à ce poste ?

\- Nous avons pratiquement trois milles lettres qui arrivent chaque semaine.

\- Si mes calculs sont juste ça fait 428 lettres jours et onze par personne ce qui fait environ une lettre et demi par heure pour une durée de sept heure de travail effective...Vous êtes d'accord ?

Le directeur se racla la gorge.

\- Oui tout à fait.

\- On pourrait peut être revoir l'attribution de votre personnel à ce poste non ?

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Dix neufs personnes, ça nous ferait une vingtaine lettre par personne et par jour, je trouve que c'est raisonnable non ?

\- Vous voulez licenciez dix neufs personnes ?

\- Qui a parlé de les licenciez ? L'organisation de votre bureau de presse laisse largement à désirer, tout est à revoir, pour l'instant j'essaye d'optimiser votre rendement sans virer qui que ce soit mais si vous ne collaborez pas avec moi, on risque d'avoir un gros problème Mr Gregorio et si on ne trouve pas compromis je ne vous attribuerais plus aucun financement et dans ce cas vous pourrez définitivement mettre la clé sous la porte en faisant parvenir à chacun des membres de votre personnel une lettre de licenciement en bonne et due forme...Avec votre signature pas la mienne.

Agacé Paul se leva en jetant son stylo sur la table.

\- On fait une pause."

Il quitta la salle de réunion sans attendre ses collaborateurs et partit s'enfermer dans un des bureaux qu'on avait mis à sa disposition.

... ... ... ...

"- Vous pourriez me faire un emballage cadeau s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui mademoiselle.

\- Merci."

Elle attendit patiemment que le vendeur lui fasse son paquet tout en consultant la liste qu'elle avait entre les mains. Trouver un cadeau pour un petit garçon de cinq ans était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à faire, elle se demandait qui était Lonan. Le fils de Paul, son neveu, son frère...Elle haussa les épaules discrètement en se disant que l'histoire de sa vie ne devait l'intéresser, elle s'était jurer de ne pas tomber dans le jeu qu'il essayait de lui imposer. Elle reporta donc son regard sur la liste avant de récupérer son colis et de s'en aller.

Le vent avait redoublé de vigueur et en remontant la rue vers la librairie, la jeune femme ressentit le poids du froid avec d'autant plus de rudesse que son manteau n'était pas assez épais et légèrement trouée au col, signe qu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour rénover sa garde robe.

Avant d'arriver à la boutique elle s'arrêta à un kiosque de journaux pour acheter les magazines que Paul désirait puis elle s'engouffra rapidement dans la librairie profitant de la chaleur qui y régnait. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir où la vendeuse lui signifia que la commande de Paul était prête, Rachel compta mentalement l'argent qui défilait sur son compte en banque en se demandant si elle pouvait faire la folie de s'acheter un nouveau livre mais elle y renonça et repartit vers ses courses.

Traiteur, pharmacie et pressing passés, elle rentra enfin au journal pour y déposer les affaires du patron dans son bureau avant de s'engouffrer au sous sol où elle espérait qu'on l'oublierait jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

... ... ... ...

En refermant la porte derrière lui Paul resta interdit. Sur la table basse, se trouvait son déjeuner avec un paquet cadeau, son costume délicatement posé sur le canapé, ses magazines, sa commande de livres, les serviettes et une boîte de paracétamol. Il esquissa un sourire en s'approchant avant de froncer les sourcils.

... ... ... ...

La poussière des cartons lui chatouillait le nez, elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et souffla sur le couvercle avant d'entendre la porte du bureau grincer. Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Paul s'avancer vers elle. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que la jeune femme ne soupir.

"- Je te préviens, si tu me demandes d'aller faire d'autres courses tu patientas une heure que je me sois réchauffée...Il fait un froid de canard aujourd'hui.

Elle se détourna pour regarder quelques dossiers.

\- T'as oublié les factures.

\- Ils ne m'en ont pas donné, pour la simple bonne raison que tu ne m'avais pas dit de mettre ça sur ta note personnelle.

\- C'est toi qu'à payé ?

\- Tu crois que je suis repartie de chaque boutique après m'être envoyée en l'air avec le vendeur ?

Il sortit son porte feuille et Rachel grimaça.

\- Ça devient une manie de me payer à chaque fois que je te rends service.

Elle se tourna vers lui en serrant les dents.

\- Jusqu'où tu vas aller ?

\- C'est toi qui fait une fixette dessus.

\- Arrête ton cirque...Qu'est-ce que tu veux Paul ?

Il la regarda incapable de traduire sa pensée. Devant son silence elle s'approcha de lui en esquissant un sourire, elle décroisa les bras et le plaqua contre le mur en attrapant la boucle de sa ceinture.

\- Vas-y...Si c'est la seule chose que tu attends de moi...Vas-y...

Elle ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son pantalon mais il lui attrapa les mains et la repoussa violemment.

\- Je me demande quelle idée j'ai eu de te faire monter dans ma voiture.

\- T'as plutôt apprécié la soirée si mes souvenirs sont exactes.

Il mima un petit rictus.

\- Toutes les prostituées se valent non ? T'es pas sortie du lot...Ça aurait pu n'importe laquelle sur ce trottoir.

Le cœur de Rachel se déchira et elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas éclater en sanglot. Elle essaya de ne rien laisser transparaître et hocha la tête.

\- Dommage pour toi dans ce cas...T'aurais du continuer ton chemin et t'arrêter chez les mexicaines.

\- J'aurais surtout du te payer moins.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de lever la main pour le gifler. Involontairement une larme coula sur sa joue et son souffle se coupa alors qu'il ancrait son regard dans le sien.

\- Rachel..."

Elle le gifla une seconde fois avant de s'écarter pour prendre la fuite mais il la rattrapa par le bras en la retournant vers lui. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus avant que Paul ne glisse sa main dans ses cheveux pour la coller à lui en attrapant ses lèvres dans un baiser urgent et intense.

Sur le moment il avait pensé qu'elle le repousserait et qu'elle le giflerait une nouvelle fois mais lorsqu'il sentit ses petits mains crocheter sa nuque et son corps se hisser contre le sien, une étincelle particulière explosa au creux de son estomac. Leur baiser s'intensifia et un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Rachel alors qu'elle sentait le métal dur de l'étagère contre son dos, elle leva un bras pour s'accrocher au rayon alors que la Paul la soulevait pour la coller davantage contre lui.

Il quitta ses lèvres pour explorer le creux de son cou en respirant profondément son parfum, Rachel caressa sa nuque et ses doigts s'accrochèrent à la base de cheveux alors qu'elle serrait les paupières ressentant cette pulsation douloureuse de son envie pour lui battre dans son ventre. Essayant de reprendre leur souffle, Paul la reposa sur le sol pour la retourner dos contre lui. Son nez se perdit dans ses cheveux alors que ses doigts tirèrent sur la fermeture éclair de sa robe, libérant le haut de son corps, Rachel baissa la tête reculant instinctivement son bassin contre le sien, le jeune homme la plaqua un peu plus contre l'étagère déposant une myriade de baiser sur sa nuque et le haut de son dos avant de la retourner une fois vers lui.

Il capta son regard alors que sa main se posait délicatement sur sa poitrine, caressant doucement sa peau jusqu'au bord de son soutien-gorge noir. Rachel avala péniblement sa salive avant de desserrer sa cravate et d'ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise, elle déboucla sa ceinture et ouvrir son pantalon puis Paul se baissa et glissa ses mains sous ses cuisses pour la soulever de terre, la jeune femme le guida jusqu'à elle en écarta son sous vêtement et il lia son corps au sien dans un geste urgent et brûlant.

Il avait rêvé de cette sensation un millier fois depuis leur rencontre.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir trop fort.

Paul releva la tête et la regarda attentivement sans bouger.

Rachel caressa ses lèvres du bout du doigts avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement, il recommença à bouger laissant libre cours à cette envie qui les tiraillaient tous les deux, un besoin puissant qu'il fallait libérer. Elle avait mal au dos à cause des étagères mais elle en s'en fichait, le feu qu'elle ressentait au fond de son corps menaçait d'exploser et elle voulait que Paul l'achève rapidement.

Il agrippa plus fermement ses hanches alors qu'elle plantait ses ongles dans son cou, gémissant fortement, haletant et tremblant. Il releva la tête et la regarda avant de se réapproprier ses lèvres puis Rachel se cambra, rejetant la tête en arrière et Paul baissa la tête dans le creux de son cou en grognant légèrement, ressentant avec force la contraction de son corps autour du sien. La jeune femme lâcha le métal du rayon pour plaquer sa main sur sa bouche retenant à grande peine le cri de plaisir qui s'échappait de sa gorge. Paul se libéra et ses mouvements s'espacèrent jusqu'à s'arrêter, prenant le temps de respirer correctement, encore tremblant de son échange avec Rachel.

Celle-ci avala sa salive en soufflant légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il la repose au sol, il glissa sa main sur sa taille, la retenant contre lui, en embrassant délicatement sa tempe, il caressa ses cheveux et Rachel posa son front sur le haut de son torse.

"- Ça va ?

Elle ne prononça pas un mot, se contentant de hocher la tête. Puis le téléphone de la salle résonna. Rachel réajusta sa robe avant de se frotter le visage et partit décrocher. Paul referma sa chemise, resserra sa cravate et reboucla son pantalon.

\- Oui allô ?...Oui Mr Oliver...Oui très bien...Euh non...Aucun problème.

Elle raccrocha et ferma les yeux avant de sursauter en sentant Paul s'approcher d'elle pour déplacer ses cheveux sur le côté, il embrassa l'arrière de son oreille en murmurant.

\- Dîne avec moi ce soir.

Rachel s'éloigna.

\- Je dois y aller.

\- Rachel...

Il l'attrapa par le bras et elle le regarda attentivement.

\- C'était...C'était pas une bonne idée je suis désolée."

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de sortir rapidement de la pièce au bord des larmes. Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant.

... ... ... ...

La lumière de la lune était si présente ce soir qu'elle éclairer la cour d'école presque comme en plein jour. Rachel regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant avant de reporter son attention sur sa serpillière.

"- Zende a eu un D en orthographe...Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce môme s'il ne sait même pas écrire correctement.

\- Tu es trop dur avec tes enfants, Zende n'est qu'en primaire.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, plus il apprendra plus de possibilité il aura.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

\- Je retravaillerais sa leçon avec lui demain soir si tu veux.

\- Ah non demain soir on sort.

La jeune femme releva la tête vers son amie africaine.

\- On quoi ?

\- On sort, puisque mon mari veut courir la poule, j'ai décidé de devenir une jaguar.

Rachel éclata de rire.

\- Une cougar...On dit une cougar.

\- C'est pareil, je vais courir après les jeunots plus vite qu'Usain Bolt."

Elle secoua la tête alors que la mère de famille s'éloignait en marmonnant pour elle même des conseils de séduction.

A la fin de son poste, elle quitta l'établissement scolaire pour rentrer chez elle. Les transports en communs coûtant trop cher, elle faisait tout à pied. Le vent était encore plus froid que ce matin et elle se sentait fatiguée par sa journée. Elle arriva dans son quartier lorsque son téléphone portable sonna. Elle avait réussi à économiser assez d'argent pour ce payer un téléphone premier prix à carte. Elle décrocha en resserrant son écharpe autour de son cou.

"- Allô ?

\- Rachel c'est Isabella.

\- Oh bonsoir.

\- Salut...Euh excuses-moi de te déranger mais on a un petit problème avec Kashiko.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

\- Visiblement elle s'est faite agressée.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Rachel elle a été violée.

La jeune femme serra les mâchoires.

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- On est au dispensaire mais elle refuse de se faire examiner par un médecin...Elle a confiance en toi et...

\- J'arrive tout de suite.

\- Merci."

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au dispensaire où elle retrouva la responsable de l'association Isabella Masen. Celle-ci lui expliqua rapidement la situation puis Rachel se dirigea vers une salle d'examen où elle aperçut Kashiko 15 ans habillée avec une blouse d'hôpital, le visage tuméfiée et visiblement apeurée. Elle s'approcha doucement.

"- Kashiko ?

L'adolescente tourna la tête vers elle en laissant échapper une larme. Rachel s'installa sur le tabouret et soupira.

\- Que c'est-il passé ?

\- Payé moi.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Payé ?...Comment ça ?

\- Il a dit payé moi si...Couché.

Rachel sentit son estomac se retourner.

\- Oh seigneur.

Au même moment quelques coups furent donné contre le porte et Isabella pencha la tête.

\- On a un pédiatre bénévole qui voudrait l'examiner.

\- Regardes-moi.

Elle caressa doucement son bras.

\- Un docteur va regarder tes blessures, tu comprends ?

\- Docteur.

\- Oui...Il doit soigner tes blessures.

\- Homme ?

\- Oui mais je vais rester avec toi d'accord ?

\- Rester oui."

Rachel hocha la tête vers la responsable du centre et souffla en caressant doucement les cheveux de sa protégée puis elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois et elle sentit la main de Kashiko se crisper dans la sienne, elle tourna alors la tête vers l'entrée et se figea.

De tous les lieux où elle aurait pu se rendre ce soir, jamais elle n'aurait pensé le retrouver ici et sûrement pas en jean et en blouse blanche. Elle capta son regard et ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son.

"- Qu'est-ce que...C'est une blague ?

Il ferma les yeux en secouant la tête avant de pose le dossier sur la table et de s'asseoir sur le deuxième tabouret.

\- Si tu pouvais garder sa pour toi, ça m'arrangerait...

Il désigna la jeune fille sur la table d'examen.

\- Tu me racontes ?

Rachel fronça tellement les sourcils qu'elle s'en fit mal au front puis elle reporta son attention l'adolescente.

\- Elle s'appelle Kashiko, elle a 15 ans et elle est aux États-Unis depuis un an environ.

\- Elle est toute seule ?

\- Sa mère travaille pratiquement jour et nuit pour subvenir à leur besoin.

\- Y a pas de père ?

\- Il boit et il est violent avec la mère, il a fait de la prison en Corée du Nord.

\- C'est leur seul fille ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok.

Il enfila une paire de gant et tira une sorte de table roulante vers lui en découvrant le champ stérile qui comportait plusieurs instruments, au même moment une infirmière pénétra dans la pièce.

\- Je vais juste regarder ses plaies au visage.

Il désinfecta les coupures sur ses joues, son arcade, sa lèvre, il vérifia les hématomes pour être sûr que rien n'était cassé et demanda à son assistante de prévoir une radio du visage. Il fit un léger pansement au niveau de son menton avant de se tourner vers Rachel.

\- Il faut que je la découvre.

Il tendit un champ au dessus de ses jambes afin de libérer le haut de son corps, il vérifia si elle avait d'autres plaies, d'autres hématomes, d'autres possibilités de fracture mais il n'y avait rien.

\- C'est bon.

L'infirmière ouvrit alors une boîte bleue et Paul changea de gants. Rachel réajusta le drap sur Kashiko avant de se pencher vers elle.

\- Il va juste vérifier tes blessures au bas de ton corps...Tu as compris.

Elle hocha la tête en pleurant silencieusement.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux.

\- Restes toi ?

\- Oui je reste.

Rachel lui caressa les cheveux alors que Paul remontait le champ sur ses genoux. Il s'arrêta et soupira.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

\- Elle a voulu gagner de l'argent.

Elle croisa son regard avant de se détourner en serrant la main de la jeune fille. L'infirmière passa plusieurs instruments à Paul jusqu'à ce que Kashiko gémisse en essayant de se redresser.

\- Dis-lui de se détendre.

Rachel se redressa au dessus d'elle.

\- Calmes-toi c'est bientôt fini.

\- Y a une déchirure anale et pelvienne, faut la recoudre.

\- Je vais vous chercher ce qu'il faut."

L'infirmière repartit quelques secondes et pendant ce temps Paul regarda Rachel qui secoua la tête en se retenant de pleurer. Elle embrassa le front de l'adolescente qui ferma les yeux en essayant d'être moins crispée.

... ... ... ...

Le stylo grattait le papier avec force comme pour évacuer la tension, Paul se frotta le visage avant de refermer le dossier. Il releva la tête et regarda la ville noyée sous les trombes d'eau.

"- Elle s'est endormie.

Il se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir Rachel au seuil de la porte de son bureau de fortune.

\- Je l'ai mis sous sédatif pour qu'elle se repose.

Il détourna le regard et s'empara d'un autre dossier en attente.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Tu veux qu'on discute ?

\- J'aimerais juste comprendre comment le PDG d'une entreprise qui vaut des milliards se retrouve à jouer au médecin pédiatre pendant son temps libre ?

\- C'est un passe temps comme un autre...Y a en qui font du golf...Je déteste le golf.

\- Personne ne le sait je suppose.

\- Tu vas vendre le scoop à la presse ?

\- Tu le fais par opposition à ton père ?...C'est ça...L'autre route que tu voulais emprunter ?

Il s'arrêta d'écrire en se souvenant de sa conversation avec elle, le soir où il l'avait rencontré.

\- Ton père n'a pas voulu te laisser faire ?

\- On est PDG d'une entreprise de finance de père en fils depuis trois générations...Y a pas matière à débat."

Il était sur la défensive, signe que c'était un sujet brûlant qu'il ne valait peut être pas mieux engager. Pourtant elle aurait voulu approfondir cette conversation, elle l'avait vu touché lorsqu'il s'était occupé de Kashiko, ses gestes étaient précis et doux et puis il y avait eu ce brin de vulnérabilité lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé en face de Rachel, comprenant que son secret était dévoilé.

La jeune femme soupira en baissant la tête.

"- Est-ce que la police va faire quelque chose pour elle ?

\- J'en doute...C'est une immigrée clandestine qui s'est faite agressée en faisant du racolage.

\- Elle a 15 ans Paul.

Il balança son stylo et se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- Oui mais la seule chose qui risque de résultat de tout ça c'est qu'elle se fasse expulser.

\- Quel message on lui fait passer ? Que n'importe quel homme peut abuser d'elle sans qu'il en soit inquiété ?

\- C'est terrible mais c'est comme ça, tu crois qu'elle serait mieux en Chine avec son père qui la bat ? Tu veux l'aider ? Dis-lui de se tenir loin de la rue.

Il pivota une fois de plus vers son bureau pour reprendre sa prise de notes.

\- Ça aurait pu être moi...

Il ferma les yeux.

\- Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle voiture...Comment on peut se remettre de ce genre de chose, surtout quand on a 15 ans ? Pourquoi faire preuve d'autant de violence pour prendre son pied ?

Paul soupira en se tournant vers elle.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas tous pareils Rachel.

Elle esquissa un maigre sourire.

\- J'ai eu de la chance.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur sursauter.

\- Tu as surtout eu la volonté nécessaire d'arrêter avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça...Comment j'aurais pu ? Je savais pertinemment que jamais plus je ne retrouverais cette sensation de sécurité et de tendresse avec personne d'autre. Tu m'as payé pour coucher avec toi mais rien ne t'obligeais à être aussi prévenant et pourtant tu l'as fait sans rien me demander en retour...

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Quel genre de client demande sa prostituée de laisser libre cours à son plaisir ? C'est pas comme ça que ça marche et je savais que ça ne se reproduirait plus si je continuais...Alors j'ai laissé tombé...Seulement...

Elle laissa échapper un petit rictus.

\- Je l'ai fait, je suis retrouvée sur le trottoir à me vendre pour de l'argent...Comment on peut tomber aussi bas ? Et qu'est- ce qu'on mérite après ?

\- D'être heureuse.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas Julia Roberts dans Pretty Woman, j'ai aucune chance de tomber sur Richard Gere.

\- Pourquoi pas ?...Y a un problème de donnés dans tout ce que tu as dis...Tu as essayé de te vendre mais ça n'a pas marché...Tu te souviens ?

Rachel trembla légèrement.

\- Je te devais 20$ pour le bus que tu n'as jamais pris, je te devais 200$ pour une heure mais tu es restée plus longtemps et au final tu m'as demandé 800$ pour passer la nuit avec moi mais si je me souviens bien...Tu repartis les mains vides.

Il se leva de sa chaise et remonta la pièce vers elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as insulté et je...

\- Non je t'ai demandé de partir avec moi mais à aucun moment je ne t'ai proposé d'être une pute de luxe à mon service, j'ai très mal formulé ma proposition mais jamais...Pas une seule seconde je n'ai pensé que la femme qui m'accompagnait cette nuit là était une catin...Pas une seule seconde...Je voulais être avec toi parce que tu étais incroyablement belle, douce, gentille et effrayée par ce que tu faisais...Tu ne savais pas comme t'y prendre, tu n'avais pas les réflexes du prostituée, pas l'état d'esprit...Tu m'as laissé t'embrasser pourquoi ? Demandes-toi pourquoi ?

Elle ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Je voulais me souvenir de toi...De ton odeur, de chacun de tes gestes envers moi, pour être sûr que c'était réel et qu'il y avait une part de sincérité...Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi attentionné ? Tu aurais dû...

\- Quoi ? Te sauter et te laisser repartir ?

Ils se regardèrent intensément.

\- Je ne voulais pas que la nuit se termine...Je parcourus chaque centimètre carré de Los Angeles pour te retrouver...Pas pour ton corps pas pour un service mutuel malsain et éphémère...

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Paul hésita, effrayé par la force de ses sentiments.

\- Parce que je suis tombé amoureux.

Rachel le regarda les yeux humides mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit ils entendirent la voix d'Isabella dans le couloir.

\- Dr Lahote ?...Un petit garçon qui a mal au ventre...

\- J'arrive.

Il dépassa Rachel et sortit de la pièce avant de revenir sur ses pas.

\- Je termine dans une heure...Dînes avec moi.

La jeune femme souffla légèrement avant hocher la tête.

\- D'accord...Je vais rester avec Kashiko."

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éclipsa rapidement la laissant perdue dans le flot de ses émotions.


	3. slices of life

"- _La pauvre fille souffrait tout avec patience, et n'osait s'en plaindre à son père qui l'aurait grondée, parce que sa femme le gouvernait entièrement. Lorsqu'elle avait fait son ouvrage, elle s'installait au coin de la cheminée et s'asseyait dans les cendres, ce qui faisait qu'on l'appelait communément dans le logis : Cendrillon._

Rachel regardait Isabella lire ce conte de fée à Kashiko qui somnolait sur son lit. La jeune femme resserra sa veste autour de ses épaules et soupira avant de tourner la tête en sentant une présence dans son dos. Paul s'approcha réajustant son manteau.

\- Ça va ?

Elle reporta son regard sur l'adolescente en haussant les sourcils.

\- Isabella a appelé sa mère...Ils la renvoient en Chine dès demain, ils ont peur du déshonneur de leur famille, du coup...Ils lui ont arrangé un mariage de replâtrage avec un oncle éloigné.

Le jeune médecin soupira en baissant la tête alors que Rachel murmurait.

\- Il a trente six ans.

Paul grimaça avant de se rapprocher d'elle, il effleura son oreille de ses lèvres et souffla.

\- C'est terrible à dire mais on ne pourra rien faire de plus pour elle.

\- Je sais.

\- Viens on sort d'ici."

Elle bascula la tête sur le côté captant son regard et hocha tête avant de le suivre.

Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture et Paul démarra pour les conduire au centre ville. A ses côtés Rachel esquissa un sourire.

"- Ta voiture te suis toujours partout où tu vas ?

Il rigola légèrement.

\- Y a plutôt intérêt.

\- Bon où tu m'emmènes ?

\- Dîner.

\- Est-ce que je suis assez bien habillée ?

\- Tu verras."

Les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent bientôt sur le petit parking d'un fast food.

"- Oh et moi qui rêvais de manger du caviar.

\- Tu serais déçu, c'est pas terrible.

Il lui ouvrit la porte pour la laisser passer. La pièce n'était pas très chic, quelques tables, un comptoir assez haut et une musique country en fond sonore.

\- Paul ?

\- Salut Ferdi.

\- Mademoiselle.

\- Bonsoir.

\- Installez-vous...Comme d'habitude pour toi je suppose ?

\- Ouais merci.

Ils s'installèrent au comptoir et Rachel fronça les sourcils.

\- T'es pas du coin et t'as déjà tes habitudes ?

Il rigola en lui tendant la carte posée sur la table.

\- Non pas la peine...Je vais prendre la même chose.

\- T'en es sûre ?

Elle fit une petite moue de réflexion.

\- Oui.

Le propriétaire des lieux écarquilla les yeux.

\- Vous savez c'est à base de...

\- Non ne me dites rien, je préfère avoir la surprise.

\- Vous allez pas être déçue."

Et il s'éloigna en rigolant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le chef déposa une assiette devant Rachel qui pouffa de rire. Un burger assez imposant se trouvait au milieu du plat avec un panier de frites.

"- C'est quoi l'entourloupe ?

\- Goûtes et tu verras.

\- Je vais pas être malade au moins ?

Paul haussa les épaules et croqua dans son sandwich bientôt imité par Rachel qui quelques secondes après se mit à tousser fortement, les joues très rouges.

\- Oh la vache...

Elle toussa encore et Paul éclata de rire.

\- Tabasco, piment et poivre.

Le chef rigola également en lui tendant un verre d'eau mais Rachel le déclina.

\- Elle est coriace la petite.

La jeune femme termina sa bouchée et souffla.

\- Tu sais que tu peux frôler l'ulcère gastrique avec ça.

Paul leva la main et essuya le coin de sa bouche, le cœur de Rachel papillonna alors que le restaurateur s'éloignait discrètement.

\- T'as de la sauce partout.

\- Désolée.

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant que le doigt de Paul ne dérive sur sa joue, caressant sa peau délicatement. Le souffle de Rachel s'accéléra.

\- Commandes-toi autre chose si tu veux.

\- Non..."

Elle tourna la tête et croqua une nouvelle fois dans son hamburger sous le sourire de Paul.

Il la regarda attentivement pendant quelques secondes et serra les mâchoires en constatant l'étendu de son emprise sur lui. Il aimait ses petites délicatesses comme la façon qu'elle avait eu d'étendre sa serviette sur ses genoux ou de ramener les morceaux de salade qui chutaient de son sandwich vers le centre de son assiette pour ne pas qu'ils tombent sur le comptoir, il admirait sa ténacité qui contrastait avec sa fragilité et il la trouvait belle...Un peu plus à chaque minute qu'il passait avec elle.

Lorsque repu de leur repas, ils se retrouvèrent à parler de choses et d'autres toujours installés au bar du restaurant, Paul remarqua qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie que la soirée se termine.

"- Peu importe l'orientation de l'entreprise à partir du moment où elle a un fond intéressant tu peux la bidouiller suffisamment soit pour la reformater soit pour la disloquer afin la revendre au plus offrant.

\- Et la société la plus bizarre dont tu te sois occupé ?

\- Walden Oaks Fish, quatre employés et un camion réfrigéré qui vendaient du poissons et des crustacés. Mon premier contrat et mon premier échec. J'ai bataillé des jours et des nuits pour essayer de les sortir de leurs difficultés ou pour leur trouver un garant mais avant même d'avoir commencé à travailler sur leur dossier c'était déjà trop tard.

Il joua avec le goulot de sa bière en haussant les sourcils.

\- Ça a confirmé la première impression de mon père.

\- Qui était ?

\- Que j'étais trop gentil. Mon deuxième contrat c'était une imprimerie, j'ai bossé dessus une semaine, en sept jours je l'avais acheté, écartelé et revendu en plusieurs morceaux.

\- T'étais fier ?

Il soupira en grimaçant.

\- Mon père l'était, un bénéfice de 500 000$ en une semaine c'était un boulot bien géré.

\- C'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé...Toi ? Tu étais fier ?

\- D'une certaine manière oui, je rentrais dans le moule de l'homme d'affaire intelligent et au rendement efficace. Après...Faut pas regarder sur la manière de s'occuper de ce genre de contrat. J'ai toujours essayé de...De faire des bénéfices et de...Rentabiliser soit l'achat soit la revente tout conservant l'intégrité des employés que tu ballotes à droite et à gauche mais parfois tu n'as pas le choix, le sentimentalisme tu le ranges au placard et tu fais ton boulot, peu importe le nombre de gens que tu vas licencier et qui traîneront la patte pour ne pas finir les fins de mois dans le rouge.

Il soupira et Rachel fronça les sourcils.

\- Ton père t'a bien formé.

Il releva les yeux vers elle mal à l'aise.

\- Ouais.

\- Ta vie secrète c'est pour compenser ?

Il baissa la tête en cherchant ses mots.

\- Quand j'étais petit, mes parents partaient régulièrement en voyage aux quatre coins du monde et ils me laissaient souvent chez le frère de ma mère. Mon oncle est médecin et sa femme, Elizabeth est décoratrice. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec lui à son cabinet et parfois il m'emmenait au dispensaire.

Rachel esquissa un sourire.

\- Seattle ?

\- Oui...Et la Push...Quand j'ai été diplômé, j'ai dit à mon père que j'avais besoin de temps pour souffler, il pensait que j'étais partis faire un tour en Europe mais je me suis planqué chez les Quileutes pour décompresser un peu avant de revenir bosser pour lui.

\- Comment t'as fait ? Je veux dire Yale...C'est pas rien quand même.

\- Pendant que mes potes se torchaient dans les fêtes étudiantes moi je bossais mes cours d'Harvard. J'avais un arrangement avec eux pour un cursus par correspondance.

\- Et ta pratique ?

\- Je partais une semaine tous les mois pour travailler à l'hôpital de Forks ou au Northwest de Seattle.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, impressionnée par son parcours.

\- La pédiatrie c'est un choix ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Une vocation...Les enfants sont les seuls patients qui ne te mentent jamais, ils te traduisent exactement ce qu'ils ressentent sans le moindre détour...Peu importe ce qui les amène vers toi, c'est un très beau combat aussi minime soit-il.

Le cœur de Rachel tambourina fortement dans sa poitrine, émue de voir que la première impression qu'elle avait eu de lui lors de leur rencontre, était toujours aussi vraie. Cette aura puissante et rassurante mêlée à une vulnérabilité et une gentillesse qui le rendait tellement beau.

\- Tu n'en a jamais parlé à ton père ?

\- Une fois...J'avais dix-sept ans, il m'a simplement répondu que si je choisissais de le suivre lui...Je gagnerais dix fois plus en une journée qu'un médecin qui se salirait les mains au milieu des microbes en une année.

\- Et tu l'as écouté ?

\- J'étais inscrit à Yale depuis mon entrée à la maternelle...J'ai jamais eu besoin de son approbation pour faire ce que je voulais...J'avais envie d'être médecin, je l'ai fait...Je me fiche du reste, je n'ai pas besoin de sa reconnaissance.

\- Pourquoi continuer à travailler pour votre entreprise tu pourrais être médecin à plein temps ?

\- Vieille tradition familiale.

\- Ce qui te plaît c'est cette rivalité entre vous n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est plus PDG mais tu continus à vouloir lui prouver que c'est toi le meilleur.

\- On ne raye pas du jour au lendemain des habitudes ancrés dans les valeurs familiales...On a toujours vécu comme ça, il le faisait avec mon grand-père, je le fais avec lui.

\- C'est malsain...Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu feras pareil avec tes propres enfants ?

Il capta son regard et serra les dents avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- C'est une proposition ?

Elle éclata de rire, comprenant également qu'il n'avait plus envie de parler de sa vie.

\- D'accord j'arrête avec mes question.

Il regarda sa montre.

\- Ok on vient de passer une heure à débattre sur ma vie...Parles-moi de toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

\- Tu es née Taholah.

\- Oui.

\- Et ?

Elle le regarda, elle n'avait pas envie de parler d'elle mais il ne la laisserait pas s'échapper.

\- J'ai quitté la région à la fin du lycée pour m'inscrire à l'université mais...Comme tu le sais ça n'a pas marché.

\- Oui ça j'ai compris...Mais pourquoi ? Comment t'en es arrivé là ?

\- Je te l'ai dit la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré...Ce sont les aléas, parfois les choses ne se déroulent pas comme tu les prévois.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'on ne va pas explorer le sujet.

\- C'est compliqué...

Elle respira profondément.

\- J'étais pleine de bonne volonté mais je me suis laissée submergée et j'ai fini par me noyer...Quand je suis arrivée à Los Angeles j'avais une bourse pour l'UCLA et les cours étaient sympas, très intéressants, je pensais que ça marcherait mais...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai quitté le campus pour m'installer en ville et j'ai trouvé du boulot dans un restaurant pendant quelques semaines et puis j'ai passé quelques jours à passer le balai dans un service de l'hôpital central avant d'empiler des cartons de bonbons pour une confiserie...C'était jamais suffisant, ça ne couvrait rien alors le jour où je me suis retrouvée dans cette épicerie avec ma liste de courses que je ne pouvais pas faire parce que j'avais du retard sur le loyer, j'ai pris la pire décision qui soit.

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis rentrée et j'ai retourné tout mon appartement à la recherche d'un truc à ramener au prêteur sur gages et avec l'argent qu'il m'a donné je me suis payée une robe et des chaussures et j'ai remonté Sunset Boulevard à pieds.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Cette histoire je la connais déjà.

Il la regarda attentivement.

\- Tu n'as jamais eu personne pour t'aider ?

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillée toute seule.

\- C'est pas une honte d'avouer qu'on ne s'en sort pas Rachel.

\- C'est plus compliqué...J'aurais pu décrocher mon téléphone et essayer de sortir la tête de l'eau mais quand il y a un temps considérable qui s'écoule entre deux tranches de vie, comment tu fais pour formuler un appel à l'aide ?

\- Tu essayes...Peu importe le résultat, t'auras eu la satisfaction d'avoir tenter le coup.

\- Il y a tellement d'années qui ce sont écoulées...

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je suis née à Taholah et j'y ai passé toute mon enfance...C'était bien...Et puis ma mère et moi on est partit s'installé à Redmond juste à côté de Seattle, mon demi-frère est né j'avais sept ans.

\- Ton père il était où ?

\- A Taholah, malheureux...Ma mère était extravertie et amoureuse, ça a duré huit ans...Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour tout bascule, mon beau-père était partis chercher mon frère à l'école et ma mère à son travail, ils devaient me rejoindre à la maison et on devait partir pour le week-end faire du camping.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Ils ont percuté un camion de plein fouet. Mes parents ne se parlaient plus depuis des années, ils n'étaient pas mariés si bien que quand ma mère a quitté mon père, ils ne se sont pas partagé ma garde.

\- Tu n'as jamais revu ton père en huit ans ?

\- Lui a essayé plusieurs fois mais ma mère m'avait toujours dit que le responsable de l'échec de notre famille c'était lui et quand j'ai appris la vérité c'était trop tard. Le jour de l'accident, les autorités ont fait un communiqué de presse disant qu'une voiture avait percuté un camion avec à son bord Theodore Black, sa femme et leur enfant. Mon père ignorait totalement l'existence de Jacob et il a cru que c'était moi qui était morte. Il n'a pas essayé de confirmer ou d'infirmer son doute, quand la police l'a appelé pour lui parler du drame, tout ce qu'il a entendu c'est qu'on avait retrouvé un corps sur la banquette arrière.

Ses yeux s'embuèrent et elle souffla discrètement.

\- Il s'est mis une balle dans la tête une heure après leur coup de fil...J'avais quinze ans, j'étais trop vieille pour bénéficier d'un placement en famille d'accueil, Ted n'était pas mon père si bien que je ne relevait pas de son autorité et ni de celle de sa famille et les services sociaux n'ont pas fait de recherches du côté de mon père...Du coup...

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je me suis retrouvée en foyer jusqu'à mes dix huit ans et jusqu'à ce que je rentre à l'université, seulement avec aucune possibilité de garantie tu ne fais pas grand chose.

\- Tu n'as plus du tout de famille ?

\- Mon grand-père...Mais il a tenu ma mère responsable du chagrin de mon père pendant des années et certainement de son décès.

\- Il a jamais essayé de te retrouver ?

\- Si mais trop tard...Il était rongé par le drame certainement, je ne sais pas...Quand j'ai eu 21 ans, la banque de Taholah a débloqué le compte que mon père avait mis à mon nom et mon grand-père a voulu me remettre l'argent seulement il ne savait pas où chercher. Je ne l'ai appris que très récemment et je ne savais pas comment reprendre contact avec lui, je n'avais pas envie qu'il pense que c'était juste pour l'argent...On est peut être de la même famille mais on des étrangers l'un pour l'autre et...

Elle grimaça.

\- Je crois que ça servirait à rien de remuer tout ça...Il a sa vie et...Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'une petite-fille débocharde et prostituée ?

Paul soupira en grimaçant, Rachel n'osait plus le regarder. Puis le téléphone du jeune homme résonna libérant leur silence. Il regarda le nom de son correspondant et décrocha.

\- Allô ?...Oui...Ils ont quoi comme fonds ?...Et à l'export ?...Ok trouves-moi leurs cotations et leurs bénéfices sur les dix dernières années, je veux ça pour demain matin et appel Zelado à Washington.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et raccrocha rapidement. Rachel esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais ?

Le jeune entrepreneur émit un petit rictus.

\- Le temps c'est de l'argent.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée et Paul la regarda attentivement.

\- Je t'offre un dernier verre ?

Rachel releva les yeux vers lui, interloquée. Elle capta son regard avant d'émettre un léger rire nerveux.

\- Non merci.

Paul grimaça en comprenant le malentendu.

\- Rachel ce n'est pas...

\- Si ça l'est.

Elle baissa la tête en sentant sa gorge la brûler.

\- C'est pas la peine de faire des phrases détournées pour me dire que tu veux coucher avec moi.

\- C'est pas le cas.

\- Arrête...

Elle le regarda en tremblant.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire que tu es amoureux de moi uniquement pour me faire comprendre que tu me veux dans ton lit.

Paul ancra son regard dans le sien en sentant son sang bouillonner. Il serra les mâchoires.

\- T'es toujours obligé de tout gâcher hein ?

Il se leva, sortit son porte feuille de sa veste et tendit un billet à Ferdi qui s'était rapproché en entendant leur confrontation. Paul jeta ensuite un autre billet sur le comptoir en regardant son invitée.

\- 50$ pour le trajet en taxi, c'était ça non ?

Comprenant qu'il faisait allusion à leur rencontre Rachel ferma les yeux. Paul s'échappa du restaurant et la jeune femme plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas éclater en sanglot.

\- C'est un gentil garçon vous savez.

Elle regarda le propriétaire du restaurant en se mordant la lèvre pratiquement à sang.

\- Ouais."

... ... ... ...

Son appartement était froid et sombre. Il y avait des infiltrations d'eau, des courants d'air et de temps en temps des cafards, des araignées et des fourmis qui se baladaient un peu partout. Rachel entra dans la pièce principale en serrant fortement son écharpe autour de son cou. Elle avait refusé de prendre un taxi, peut être par fierté, peut être par affront face à Paul, peu importait la raison, le résultat était qu'elle avait marché plus d'une heure dans le froid et la pluie fine qui c'était décidée à tomber.

Son corps trembla et elle se dirigea vers la minuscule cuisinière. Elle sortie sa théière et la remplit d'eau pour se faire du thé afin de l'aider à se réchauffer. Son regard se perdit par delà la fenêtre où elle aperçut les lumières de la ville noyée sous les trombes d'eau. Son cœur se serra en pensant à ce qu'aurait pu être cette soirée. Paul avait raison elle avait le chique pour toujours tout gâcher. Ses études, sa relation avec son père ou son grand-père, elle n'était même pas capable de garder un travail plus de six mois. Rachel éclata en sanglot alors que derrière elle la bouilloire sifflait.

... ... ... ...

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il lui en voulait de croire que la seule chose qui l'intéressait c'était son corps. Paul n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de batailler pour convaincre les gens de croire en lui et sur le moment la colère qu'il ressentait envers son attitude ne pouvait pas l'aider à résonner correctement si bien qu'il mit un point d'honneur à ne plus avoir le moindre contact avec elle, si tout ce qui pouvait résulter c'était son animosité envers lui.

Qu'elle aille au diable !

... ... ... ...

Tremblements, sueurs, fatigue, nez qui coule, toux, irritation de la gorge, maux de tête et courbatures.

Elle secoua le thermomètre et le glissa sous son aisselle en tremblant. Sa tête reposa contre la vitre et une nausée s'empara d'elle lorsqu'une quinte de toux la secoua. Elle attrapa le thermomètre qui affichait 39°8 et soupira.

Rachel se leva et se dirigea en titubant vers la cuisine pour attraper un comprimé de paracétamol qu'elle avala avec une grande difficulté puis elle prit son sac et sortit de son appartement pour se rendre à son travail. En arrivant elle croisa les doigts pour ne pas croiser Paul ni aucun membre de son équipe. Elle s'installa à son petit bureau et récupéra dans sa bannette les instruction de Mr Oliver pour la journée. Elle devait terminer de classer quelques dossiers au sous sol des archives, distribuer le courrier interne, faire le listing du matériel de bureau qui restait à disposition afin de préparer la prochaine commande, s'occuper du café du rez-de-chaussée, ré-agencer la salle de réunion, aller chercher à manger à Paul (évidemment) et préparer l'arrivée des stagiaires en secrétariat pour dans une quinzaine de jours.

Face aux tâches qu'elle devait accomplir aujourd'hui, Rachel sentit ses yeux s'embuer, elle se sentait tellement fatiguée en ce moment. Hier soir avec Paul, elle avait pris son premier vrai repas depuis des semaines. Les jours passaient et rien ne changeaient. Elle regarda sa montre et se leva pour prendre son petit chariot afin de se rendre au service postal pour commencer sa distribution.

"- Rachel tu peux déposer ça à Steve au 4e...Rachel tu peux arroser la plante verte...Rachel il y a une tâche sur le tapis tu peux appeler la maintenance...Rachel...Rachel...Rachel..."

A chaque fois qu'elle passait devant un bureau, on la sollicitait pour tout et rien à la fois. Sa tête semblait enfermée dans une sorte de coton hermétique qui ne laissait passer aucune information. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall d'entrée, son corps se figea en apercevant Paul et ses collaborateurs près des portes. Elle baissa la tête et tenta de passer son chemin mais Ashley ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle l'interpella sèchement et Rachel se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en approchant.

"- Vous allez descendre chez le boulanger au bout de la rue pour nous prendre 38 croissants au chocolats, pensez à prendre également des oranges fraîches. Ensuite vous irez chez Valentino pour récupérer ma tenue de ce soir, nous avons un diner avec le maire et n'oubliez surtout pas le costume de Mr Lahote chez le teinturier sur Georgia's Street...C'est compris ?

Rachel la regarda d'un drôle d'air et Paul fronça les sourcils alors qu'Ashley s'impatientait.

\- Est-ce que vous avez compris ?

\- 38 croissants au chocolat, oranges, Valentino, teinturier Georgia's Street...Autres choses ?

\- Mettez votre impertinence au placard Mademoiselle si ne voulait pas vous retrouvez au chômage.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

\- Comme c'est original."

Elle se tourna et repartit avec son chariot sans accordait le moindre regard au jeune homme.

Celui-ci fut tellement pris par ses obligations qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de penser à elle, le soir même il devait se rendre dans une salle de restaurant luxueuse afin de cirer les pompes du maire pour qu'il débloque quelques fonds pour le journal.

A l'autre bout de la ville, Rachel était blottie dans son lit, tremblante de froid et de faim, la banque lui avait une fois de plus geler ses dépenses car elle estimait qu'elle avait fait trop folie ses derniers temps même si pour une fois elle n'était pas responsable puisque c'était des frais engendrés par les excentricités de son patron. Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée physiquement et moralement.

... ... ... ...

"- Vous avez engendré des pertes de 52%...Arrêter de vous leurrez, vous devez accepter ses conditions si vous ne voulez pas mettre la clé sous la porte définitivement.

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autre solution ? On pourrait effectuer un reclassement ou une mutation ?

\- Non ça ne réglera rien et vous le savez...On a retourné le problème dans tous les sens, la ré-organisation de votre entreprise ne sera malheureusement pas suffisante...

Paul soupira avant de poser son doigt sur la feuille qu'il avait devant lui.

\- C'est non négociable...On a organisé une réunion cet après midi pour informer votre personnel, j'espère que vous serez présent."

Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle, des gens qui s'inquiétaient et haussaient déjà le ton face à ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Lorsque Paul se présenta sur la petite estrade, Rachel soupira en se tenant le ventre.

"- Mesdames et Messieurs merci d'être présents, il y a une semaine nous avons organisé une première réunion pour vous présenter l'équipe qui devait travailler sur la ré-organisation et la gestion de votre entreprise qui comme vous le savez à connu des pertes financières très importantes ces dernières années. Après avoir longuement étudié toutes les possibilités nous en sommes venus à constater qu'aucun aboutissement de travail ne serait optimal et je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons pris la décision de procéder à des licenciements.

Une salve de murmures s'échappa de l'assistance.

\- Seront concernés les contrats sociaux mis en place par la ville, les intérimaires, les contrats à durée déterminés et 4,5% des contrats à durée indéterminée signés depuis ses cinq dernières années.

La douche était froide mais prévisible, quelques désapprobations s'échappèrent ainsi que des insultes mais pour la plupart les employés restèrent figés comme sonnés. Rachel soupira avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la tension dans la mâchoire de Paul.

\- Par ailleurs sachez qu'un investisseur a accepter de réinjecter 50 000 dollars dans le développement de votre filiale numérique et internet.

Il attendit un instant avant de reprendre.

\- Si vous avez des questions je laisse le soin à Mr Gregorio de vous répondre...Merci de votre attention."

... ... ... ...

La lumière de la ville et l'éclat de la lune éclairaient le bureau qui était plongé dans la pénombre. Paul jouait nerveusement avec son stylo en regardant le flot des voitures en contrebas.

"- Dure journée ?

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir Rachel appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole de la semaine, évitant soigneusement tout contact. Paul la regarda attentivement en serrant les mâchoires.

\- T'es venu me dire que je suis un salopard ?

\- Non...Je me fais virer tous les six mois, plus rien ne m'étonne.

\- Je sais que tu as de la ressource.

Elle esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ils s'en remettront.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Ouais.

\- C'est le côté moins sympa du job n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme la regarda en essayant de dissimuler ses sentiments.

\- Je suis rôdé.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu aimes ça.

\- Je ne fais pas ce boulot pour qu'on m'apprécie.

Rachel soupira, à certains moments elle avait l'impression que le personnage de l'homme d'affaire dur et coriace qu'il était sensé être prenait toute la place de sa vie sans laisser la moindre chance à son bon côté de ressortir et ça l'attristait.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue m'excuser.

Elle se décolla de la porte et remonta la pièce vers le bureau avant de poser une boîte sur la table.

\- Salade César sans mayo.

Il regarda la coupelle en sentant son cœur tressauter, il était toujours en colère contre elle, si bien que son intervention lui faisait penser à un affront et pas du tout à une tentative de corriger leurs différents. Paul resta silencieux et Rachel se mordit la lèvre, mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis surtout venue de te dire au revoir.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, elle semblait encore plus mal en point qu'en début de semaine. Ses yeux étaient gonflés et rouges, son nez irrité et sa voix était rauque.

\- Mr Oliver m'a dit que tu repartais à Los Angeles demain matin.

Il aurait du lui répondre, lui dire que la seule chose qu'il voulait s'était restée près d'elle mais elle aurait une nouvelle fois trouver une excuse pour s'échapper et il en avait marre de se confronter à elle sans aucun retour en réponse à ses sentiments. Il garda donc le silence et Rachel hocha la tête.

\- Bon retour à L.A.

Elle lui tourna le dos et remonta le bureau jusqu'à la porte, la jeune femme ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de se retourner.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit au restaurant...J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me porte le moindre intérêt.

\- Ben dans ce cas la prochaine fois essaye de ne pas remballer le mec que t'a en face de toi et laisses lui le bénéfice du doute...Qui sait, si t'as du bol et ça pourra peut-être marcher.

Il laissait tomber, en comprenant ça, l'estomac de Rachel se tordit de douleur et ses yeux s'embuèrent. Pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ?

\- Peut-être."

Elle se détourna et sortit de la pièce avant de rejoindre l'extérieur du bâtiment où elle laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Dans le bureau, Paul serra les dents en fermant les yeux avant de balancer tout ce qui se trouvaient sur le bureau dans un geste de rage.

... ... ... ...

"- Non quel est le sujet de ta phrase ?

\- Ils ?

\- Donc comment tu conjugues conduire ?

\- Ils conduisent ?

\- Oui c'est ça...Allez continues, je vais me chercher un café, je te corrige ça après."

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et Rachel se leva pour se diriger vers la petit cuisine du centre d'aide où elle avait décidé de passer la soirée pour faire du bénévolat, c'était surtout pour éviter de penser à l'échec de sa vie. Elle attrapa une tasse et se servit une grande rasade de café chaud.

Paul lisait un dossier en remontant le couloir, il savait qu'elle était là ce soir mais il était hors de question qu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce. Le jeune homme devait rentrer à Los Angeles le lendemain matin, il avait donc décidé de faire une dernière garde au centre avant de repartir. En passant devant le bureau d'Isabella, il entendit une conversation étrange.

"- Tu sais qu'elle vient de perdre son job ?

\- Oui elle me la dit.

\- Et que son proprio lui coupé le chauffage et l'eau chaude sous prétexte qu'elle a deux semaines de retard sur son loyer ?

\- Alice qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Elle sait qu'elle peut rester ici aussi longtemps qu'elle le voudra mais je n'ai aucun salaire à lui donner...Rachel s'en sortira comme toujours et elle a encore son travail au collège et à la poste.

\- Deux jours à chaque fois ça ne couvre rien. Elle va devoir recommencer à arpenter la ville pour des entretiens d'embauches toujours plus farfelus.

\- Elle finira par trouver comme d'habitude.

\- Bella s'il te plaît.

\- Je ne peux rien faire je suis désolée.

\- Demandes au moins à Lahote de la voir, t'as vu la tête qu'elle a ? Elle est malade depuis une semaine.

\- Je lui avais dit d'aller chez son médecin.

\- Mais t'es débile où quoi ? Rachel n'a pas de médecin elle n'a même pas de couverture de santé, comment tu veux qu'elle paye des frais médicaux ou des médicaments ?

\- Écoute je lui ai déjà proposer, elle a refusé, je ne peux pas la forcer, elle a même refusé que je lui commande un repas pour ce soir...Elle est tellement têtue.

Isabella marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de soupirer.

\- Rachel est intelligente, elle y arrivera...Encore.

\- Non...Elle ne s'en sort pas du tout et elle refuse de le voir et...Franchement ça m'inquiète parce que je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand elle pourra tenir le coup."

Paul ferma les yeux en secouant la tête avant de s'éloigner du bureau.

La jeune femme regardait le liquide noir dans sa tasse, briller sous la lumière du plafonnier. Elle aurait aimer se glisser dans des draps chauds sur un matelas moelleux et dormir encore et encore. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et laissa son esprit dériver quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende des bruits de pas dans le couloir. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et attrapa le classeur du suivi des heures de tutorat pour s'occuper. Jusqu'à ce que son nez ne la chatouille une fois de plus et qu'elle se remette à éternuer lui provoquant une énième quinte de toux qui la fit trembler et renverser un peu de son café.

"- Merde.

Elle se racla la gorge avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour attraper du papier absorbant alors qu'au même moment Paul entrait dans la salle de pause. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Rachel déposa sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'essuyer le sol où se trouvait sa flaque de café. Elle jeta le papier à la poubelle et rinça sa tasse avant de se retourner pour s'en aller mais Paul s'interposa entre elle et la sortie. Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils avant qu'il ne lève la main vers son front.

\- Ça fait combien de jour que tu as de la fièvre ?

Elle se détourna en soufflant.

\- Ça va.

Il la rattrapa par le bras.

\- Non...

\- C'est juste un rhume ça passera tout seul.

\- T'es médecin maintenant ?...Viens.

Il glissa une main dans son dos et la dirigea vers la pièce du fond alors qu'elle traînait les pieds. Elle s'appuya contre le bureau et il attrapa un gros thermomètre qu'il glissa dans son oreille. Il regarda le résultat après le bip sonore puis s'approcha d'elle en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Le cœur de la jeune femme tambourina dangereusement dans sa poitrine alors qu'il tâtait son cou à la recherche de ganglions.

\- Tu as la gorge gonflée depuis quand ?

\- J'en sais rien trois ou quatre jours.

\- T'as mal en avalant ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

Il examina le fond de sa gorge, vérifia ses tympans et écouta ses poumons avant de se diriger vers une armoire. Il fouilla dedans avant de prendre un petit sachet plastique et de revenir vers elle en lui désignant plusieurs boîtes.

\- C'est une angine, tu tousses parce que t'es irritée...Antibiotiques pendant une semaine, cortisone pendant trois jours, le spray pour le nez et le sirop...Et essaye les infusions au miel.

Elle baissa la tête avant de prendre le sachet.

\- Ok.

Paul la regarda attentivement, ne sachant pas trouver les mots qui se bousculaient dans tête. Il contourna le bureau et attrapa un petit morceau de papier où il griffonna quelques mots avant de le lui tendre.

\- Tiens.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Une bonne adresse, dis-lui que tu viens de ma part.

Elle fronça les sourcils en regardant la feuille : Elizabeth Cullen Decorator.

\- C'est ta tante ?

\- Ouais.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je te donne un coup de main, à moins que ça aussi tu vas me le balancer à la figure ?

Rachel serra les dents avant de jeter le morceau de papier dans la poubelle.

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi."

Puis elle repartit le cœur lourd alors que Paul claquait sa main sur son bureau.

... ... ... ...

"- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ÇA !

\- C'est moi le propriétaire et j'en ai plus que marre de vos loyers en retard.

\- Je vous ai toujours payé.

\- Jamais à la bonne date et maintenant que vous venez de vous faire virer ça va être encore pire alors cette fois ça suffit...Je ne veux plus vous voir...Vous prenez vos affaires et vous dégagez."

Il claqua la porte laissant Rachel abasourdie et effrayée, en douze heures elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de retrouver un appartement. Une panique la gagna en s'imaginant déjà en train de dormir dehors. Son corps trembla et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas pleurer.

Instinctivement elle colla son front à la vitre et regarda le ciel, avec le soleil qui se levait doucement sur la baie de Seattle. Paul devait déjà être rentré à Los Angeles, emportant avec lui ses sentiments et les erreurs de Rachel. Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de souffler et d'attraper son téléphone.

"- Isabella Masen j'écoute.

\- Bella c'est...C'est Rachel.

\- Salut ça va ?

\- Non...Écoute j'ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je viens de me faire expulser et...

\- C'est pas vrai.

\- J'ai besoin d'un lit juste pour le week-end ensuite je me débrouillerais...S'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr...Tu peux même rester plus longtemps.

\- Non deux jours ça devrait suffire...Je vais...Je vais trouver une solution.

\- Écoute je peux passer quelques coups de fils et...

\- Non ça va aller, deux jours...Juste deux jours."

Son regard se porta sur son armoire où se trouvait sa robe noire très décolletée et la jeune femme serra les mâchoires.

... ... ... ...

"- Une prostituée...Bravo mon fils.

Paul releva les yeux vers son père qui passait la porte de son bureau et haussa les sourcils.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De ta virée dans les rues de L.A il y a six mois...Et de la secrétaire que tu as retrouvée dans les bureaux du Seattle Times il y a une semaine.

\- Tu me fais surveiller maintenant ?

\- Disons qu'Ashley veille sur toi à ma demande Dieu merci.

\- Vous faites la paire tous les deux...Pas étonnant qu'elle se retrouve régulièrement dans ton plumard.

Le jeune homme claqua un dossier sur son bureau en soupirant.

\- Je vois pas en quoi cette histoire te regarde.

\- Ça me regarde lorsqu'il s'agit de l'image de mon entreprise.

\- Ce n'est plus ton entreprise.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, j'en suis le principale actionnaire je te rappel et si tu effrites notre renommé je ne serais satisfait et si je ne suis pas satisfait je me ferais un malin plaisir de te destitué de ton siège pour...

\- POURQUOI ? Pour me prouver que tu vaux encore quelques choses ? Que tu peux amasser des millions en quelques jours ? VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE, je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et en ce qui concerne Rachel, fous lui la paix c'est un conseil que je te donne."

Il contourna son bureau et sortit en claquant la porte laissant son père bouillant de rage.

... ... ... ...

Le vent glacial agitait les branches des arbres au bord de la route, Rachel se dandinait maladroitement sur ses pieds, soufflant sur ses mains pour se réchauffer. Puis le rideau de fer se releva et une femme brune déverrouilla la porte. La jeune fille patienta encore quelques secondes ne voulant se précipiter dans le magasin.

Depuis que son propriétaire l'avait mise à la porte, elle avait parcourus des centaines de lignes sur les journaux des environs, cherchant un travail, n'importe lequel, mais à chaque fois c'était la même rengaine, soit elle n'était pas assez qualifiée, soit le job était déjà pris, soit il ne s'agissait que d'un remplacement d'un ou deux jours. Elle avait alors regarder sa robe noire pendant de longues minutes se demandant si elle devait recommencer à arpenter les rues pour de l'argent mais elle s'était rapidement sortie cette idée de la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas le cran de faire ça. Le souvenir de Paul étant également trop présent dans sa vie.

Une petite sonnette indiqua son entrée et elle regarda autour d'elle apercevant une boutique extrêmement bien rangé. Il y avait quelques meubles, des petits et des plus imposants, des bibelots, des miroirs, des plantes artificielles, des bougies, des chaises...L'ambiance était très cosy et il y régnait une odeur fruitée et légèrement épicée, très agréable. Rachel respira profondément avant de sursauter en entendant une petite voix l'interpeller.

"- Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?

La femme était brune, petite et mince. Elle esquissa un large sourire de bienvenue. Elle semblait douce et gentille. Rachel fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur battre plus fort.

\- Mademoiselle ?

\- Euh...Je suis désolée, je me suis trompée...Excusez-moi.

Elle se retourna pour partir mais la vendeuse l'interpella.

\- Il vous a dit de venir me voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide.

Rachel se figea avant de se tourner légèrement et Elizabeth poursuivie.

\- Paul m'a beaucoup parlé de vous Rachel...

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Et il avait raison...Vous êtes très jolie.

Rachel esquissa un léger rictus, mal à l'aise.

\- Il m'a dit aussi que vous auriez beaucoup de mal à franchir cette porte.

\- J'ai pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide.

\- Alors disons que c'est moi qui le fait, je ne m'en sors plus du tout ici...J'ai beaucoup de commandes et je suis toute seule...J'ai grand besoin d'une employée à plein temps pour m'aider à tout gérer. Les fournitures, les appels, les rendez-vous, le café...Je ne sais pas faire de café, le courrier, la gestion de la boutique...Bref je suis une piètre organisatrice, bonne décoratrice mais la paperasse c'est pas mon truc.

Rachel pouffa de rire.

\- Je n'ai...Pas de qualification.

\- Je suis sûre du contraire...Il a vanté vos mérites pendant tout le diner.

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, la jeune femme balança.

\- Il n'a pas vanté de m'avoir rencontré sur le trottoir.

Elle ferma les yeux en grimaçant.

\- Désolée.

\- Ce qui fait l'importance de votre rencontre, ce n'est pas le contexte...C'est la finalité...Ce qui résulte de votre premier face à face et si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il avait raison.

Elle releva les yeux vers la tante du jeune homme.

\- Vous êtes assez intelligente pour faire la part des choses et prendre les bonnes décisions Rachel...Ce qui veut dire que vous valez beaucoup mieux que ce que vous pensez de vous même.

Rachel sentit sa gorge la brûler.

\- J'ai besoin de travailler...Je...

Elizabeth esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vous propose un contrat à durée indéterminée, cinq jours par semaine, du lundi au vendredi, de huit heures à dix huit heures, vingt cinq congés payés par an, couverture maladie incluse pour un salaire de 1650$ par mois.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

\- Euh...Je...Il y a une période d'essai ?

\- On part sur deux semaines ?

\- Euh oui.

\- Vous pouvez commencer demain ?"

Rachel n'en croyez pas ses oreilles, une chaleur intense s'empara de son corps comme si tout d'un coup le soleil réapparaissait au delà de la grisaille de cette journée.

... ... ... ...

 **Un mois plus tard.**

"- Oui très bien c'est noté, je lui dirais de vous recontacter dès son retour...Au revoir."

Rachel raccrocha avant de reporter ses notes dans l'agenda puis elle se leva et repartie dans la réserve afin de terminer de vider les cartons qui avaient été livré plutôt dans la matinée.

Son travail avec Elizabeth était intéressant, elle faisait plusieurs choses différentes et sa patronne lui avait permis de la suivre sur certains chantier dont elle avait la charge. Elle pouvait désormais reconnaître les différents styles de décoration en vogue en ce moment. Elle gérait également l'agenda de l'entreprise ainsi que la boutique lorsque la tante de Paul était absente. Mme Cullen venait de signer un très gros contrat avec un hôtel qui devait ouvrir dans les prochains mois, elle avait aussi un engagement avec un institut de beauté au centre ville et l'hôpital lui avait demandé de ré-agencer le service mère-enfant qui venait d'être réhabilité.

Rachel avait abandonné son travail à la poste ainsi qu'au collège tout gardant contact avec Chimanda et elle continuait à faire des heures de bénévolats au sein du centre d'aide d'Isabella. Par ailleurs elle avait enfin pu retrouver un quotidien à peu près normal en emménageant dans un nouvel appartement en ville. Certes il était petit mais beaucoup moins délabré que le précédent. Elle avait une petite cuisine fonctionnelle, une chambre et une salle de bain propre avec de l'eau chaude.

Le seul point sombre était sa relation avec Paul, il lui manquait énormément mais son instabilité émotionnelle faisait qu'elle ne risquait pas de prendre l'initiative de le recontacter. Elle restait campé sur ses positions, à savoir qu'elle ne méritait pas son intérêt ni aucune attention de sa part même si elle avait accepté son aide indirecte concernant son travail. Elle ne parlait jamais du jeune homme avec Elizabeth, aucune allusion...Rien. Mais de temps en temps Rachel se mordait fortement la langue car elle mourrait d'envie de savoir où il en était, ce qu'il faisait, s'il avait rencontré quelqu'un ou pas, s'il pensait à elle de temps en temps...

Lorsqu'Elizabeth rentra à la boutique en fin de journée, Rachel terminait de réajuster la partie vaisselle dans la boutique.

"- Coucou.

\- Salut...Comment c'est passé ta réunion ?

\- Très bien...Waouh...C'est excellent.

Elle examina rapidement l'agencement de la jeune femme, en général elle lui laissait carte blanche pour beaucoup de choses : son classement de contrat, de fournisseurs, la disposition du stock dans la réserve, l'arrangement de la boutique...

\- Ça te plaît ?

\- Si je te le dis.

La tante de Paul s'amusait beaucoup de l'éternel manque d'assurance de son employée, elle avait beau essayer de la rassurer, de lui montrer que son travail comptait et qu'il était bien fait, elle restait quand même en retrait et peu sûr d'elle.

\- Merci.

\- On voit ensembles la réunion de demain et ensuite tu peux filer."

Elles travaillèrent encore un peu sur le rendez-vous à l'hôtel prévu demain puis la jeune femme quitta le quartier huppé pour rejoindre son appartement.

Elle s'installa dans sa cuisine et commença à se préparer un petit plat avant d'allumer la télé pour se tenir informer des nouvelles du jour. Elle découpa quelques morceaux de tomates avant d'effeuiller la salade.

"- Le trafic ferroviaire sera perturbé jusqu'à vendredi en raison d'une grève des contrôleurs qui réclame plus de sécurité dans les wagons.

Rachel attrapa quelques olives qu'elle découpa finement avant de s'emparer d'un petit pot contenant des herbes séchées. Elle saupoudra son assiette.

\- On en vient au scandale qui vient de secouer le monde des affaires. Nous avons appris il y a une heure que le PDG de Lahote Entreprise est soupçonné de corruption et d'association de malfaiteur avec un groupe mafieux de Los Angeles.

Elle lâcha son couteau qui s'écrasa au sol avant de se tourner vers son téléviseur.

\- Son principale actionnaire James Lahote a rapidement émis un communiqué de presse expliquant que les activités de son fils et actuel PDG étaient, je cite : inadmissibles et en contradiction totale avec l'orientation de leur société qui a pour but de venir en aide à des coopératives en difficultés financières, fin de citation. Par ailleurs d'autres ombres pèsent également sur le jeune entrepreneur, soupçonné d'avoir fréquenté des prostituées lors de ses différents voyages d'affaires.

Rachel plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, le cœur au bord de la nausée.

\- Paul Lahote a refusé de répondre aux questions de journalistes pour le moment, il a été convoqué par le Procureur demain dans la journée afin d'éclaircir cette affaire...Passons maintenant au registre santé."

La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Paul était gentil, prévenant, intègre, il avait choisi la médecine pédiatrique par vocation. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il puisse se corrompre de cette façon, c'était forcément un coup monté. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de s'emparer de son téléphone.

... ... ... ...

Il balança ses clés sur la table en soupirant. Une ombre se déplaça sur le côté et il releva les yeux pour apercevoir sa mère. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le jeune homme ne retire sa veste en soufflant.

"- Comment ça...

\- Tu t'arrêtes...Tu ne t'avise même pas de me demander comment je vais c'est clair ?

La femme de James se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ecoutes, je suis sûr que vous pouvez trouver un arrangement c'est...

Paul fronça les sourcils.

\- Un arrangement ? Il m'a nommé PDG il y a deux ans uniquement pour que je lui amasse des milliards et maintenant le remerciement c'est de me traîner dans la boue ? Non mais il est où le raisonnement logique dans tout ça ?

\- Paul ton père t'aime énormément mais cette rivalité à fini par vous dépasser.

\- QUI L'A INSTAURE ? Comment tu peux le laisser faire une chose pareille ?

\- Je n'ai aucune influence sur lui, je n'en ai jamais eu.

\- Tu t'es surtout contenté de jouir de la position sociale qu'il t'a donné, peu importe le nombre de liaisons qu'il avait et peu importe le nombre de mois où vous étiez séparés, le plus important c'était qu'il approvisionne ton compte en banque n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il signe les chèque du country club, qu'il t'emmène dans les plus chic restaurant, qu'il te couvre de bijoux mais au milieu de tout ça t'as oublié une chose essentielle...MOI !

\- Non c'est faux.

Une larme coula sur la joue de sa mère.

\- La dernière fois qu'on a pris un petit déjeuner ensembles ? La dernière fois qu'on a fêté noël ensembles ? La dernière fois QUE TU T'ES INTERESSEE A MA VIE ?

Le cœur du jeune homme tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais si peu de considération pour ton propre fils au point de le laisser prendre le risque de le voir aller en prison pour le restant de ses jours.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Ah oui ? Comment tu le sais ? Tu vas intervenir peut être ? Tu vas aller raconter au juge ou aux journalistes que la vérité c'est que mon propre père qui a falsifié des documents pour me faire dégager de l'entreprise qu'il veut récupérer ?

Paul rigola légèrement.

\- Ça aurait pu être tellement simple...S'il la voulait, je lui aurais laissé sans me battre contre lui bien au contraire...J'en ai jamais voulu.

La mère du jeune entrepreneur fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si depuis que tu es tout petit.

Il la regarda attentivement.

\- Tu vois...Elle est là la preuve que tu ne me connais pas du tout.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Sors de chez moi...DEHORS !"

Sa mère sursauta avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de donner un grand coup de poing dans la porte.

... ... ... ...

"- Nous allons devoir étudier toute votre comptabilité ainsi que vos revenus personnels.

Paul hocha la tête.

\- Ok.

\- J'aimerais également que vous répondiez aux questions concernant votre association avec la famille DiMarcello.

\- Je n'ai jamais traité avec eux.

\- Ils existent pourtant des soupçons de transactions entre vous.

\- Ils ne sont pas fondés.

\- Avez-vous d'autres comptes Mr Lahote ? Des comptes off-shore ?

Jared gigota sur son siège.

\- La comptabilité de l'entreprise est transparente, nous vous mettrons à disposition tous les documents nécessaires mais je vous demanderais de ne pas porter d'accusations contre mon client si vous n'avez pas de preuves tangibles.

\- C'est que nous essayons de déterminés Maître Najera."

Paul écoutait son avocat et les Procureur discuter de plusieurs point en se disant que la seule chose qu'il aimerait à ce moment précis c'est de se retrouver dans cette suite du Four Season coupé du monde avec Rachel. Il ferma les yeux et soupira, avant de relever la tête pour répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait.

Une heure plus tard, le Procureur déposa une feuille sur la table.

"- Au vue des éléments que nos venons de rassembler tout au long de la journée, je me vois contraint de vous mettre en examen Mr Lahote.

Paul serra les dents mais avant qu'il ait eu le loisir de répondre la porte s'ouvrit en grand et sa mère avança d'un pas déterminé avant de claquer un dossier sur la table.

\- Je vous demande de laisser mon fils tranquille...Tout de suite."

... ... ... ...

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner et une traînée or rayait l'horizon. Le jeune homme leva la tête au ciel et soupira. Il attrapa ensuite son téléphone qu'il n'avait pas consulté depuis deux jours pour éviter les attaques des journalistes. Il effaça plusieurs mails et messages avant de se figer en entendant une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des semaines.

"- Paul...Bonjour c'est Rachel...Euh, je...Je viens de voir les infos...Je...Je dois être la dernière personne que tu ais envie d'entendre mais euh...Je voulais savoir si tu te tenais le coup et si ça allait...Enfin je me doute que ça ne va pas fort mais euh...

Il l'entendit souffler à travers le combiné.

\- En fait, peu importe les mots que je prononcerais aujourd'hui, et peu importe s'ils n'ont pas beaucoup d'impact, je voulais...Que tu saches que malgré notre rencontre si atypique et notre relation, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, bancale, je sais...Je sais qui tu es...Quelqu'un t'intègre, de gentil, attentionné et de juste...J'ai vu ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en toi et j'ai vu ton côté le plus coriace et...Tout ça, ça fait de toi quelqu'un bien, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes, pas une seule seconde et surtout pas parce que ton père essaye de te prouver le contraire. J'espère sincèrement que les choses vont s'arranger...Même si ça ne compte pas vraiment, moi je crois en toi.

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- Gardes la tête sur les épaules surtout et restes-toi même...Au revoir."


	4. together

Une odeur épicée s'échappait de la casserole posée sur le feu. Rachel attrapa sa cuillère en bois et goutta la sauce en souriant. Puis un bruit sourd la fit sursauter. Dehors le ciel était parsemé d'éclairs alors que la pluie s'abattait violemment sur la ville. Elle regarda à travers sa fenêtre l'orage se déchaîner et elle soupira avant de revenir vers le plat qu'elle était en train de préparer.

Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à dresser son assiette, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna. Elle éteignit le feu et se dirigea vers l'entrée sans prendre la peine de regarder à travers l'œil de bœuf, si bien que lorsqu'elle ouvrit le battant elle se figea en apercevant Paul sur le seuil, légèrement mouillé. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis il souffla discrètement.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

Il lui désigna son portable.

\- J'ai eu ton message.

Le corps de la jeune femme trembla et elle se mordit la lèvre avant de secouer la tête.

\- Entre.

Elle se poussa pour le laisser passer et referma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, éparpillant quelques gouttes.

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout, je préparais à manger...Tu as faim ?

\- Je ne veux pas m'imposer...Je...

Il buttait sur les mots, Rachel fronça les sourcils en remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux, ses épaules basses et la tension dans son corps, signe d'une fatigue à la fois physique et émotionnelle.

\- J'ai fait du poulet au curry.

Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il la rejoigne dans la cuisine où elle sortit une autre assiette. Elle ouvrit un placard pour s'emparer d'une bouteille de vin qu'elle lui tendit avec un tire bouchon.

\- Désolé c'est pas un Saint-Emilion, juste une bouteille du quartier.

Il releva les yeux vers elle en souriant, incapable de trouver les mots justes. Rachel l'observa quelques secondes, surprise de son mutisme et de son malaise. Elle servit le plat avant de prendre les assiettes pour qu'ils s'installent à table.

\- Viens manger.

Le début du repas se fit dans un silence pesant puis Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- C'est la recette de Chimanda ?

\- Oui mais à mon avis c'est pas aussi réussi.

\- C'est très bon.

\- Merci.

\- Comment ça se passe avec ma tante ?

\- Bien, elle est génial, c'est assez intéressant comme boulot. Beaucoup mieux que de faire la plonge ou de cirer les pompes à l'investisseur du Seattle Times.

Il grimaça alors qu'elle riait puis il regarda autour de lui.

\- Nouvel appart ?

\- Ouais avec de l'eau chaude.

\- T'as l'air heureuse.

Elle l'observa attentivement.

\- Je me sens bien, c'est agréable de ne plus avoir besoin de batailler pour payer mes factures ou mes courses...Je...J'ai été assez ingrate envers toi, je suis sincèrement désolée.

Il leva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle précisait.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais remercié d'être intervenue pour moi.

\- Si tu te sens bien c'est le principal.

Paul attrapa leur vaisselle pour la déposer dans l'évier alors que Rachel prenait leurs verres de vin. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et s'installa dans le canapé.

\- Viens t'asseoir.

Il la regarda en soupirant.

\- Viens là.

Paul traîna les pieds jusqu'au sofa et il s'installa en soufflant avant de se frotter le visage.

\- Si tu me disais comment tu vas ?

\- Je sais pas...Ils ont abandonné les charges contre moi quand ma mère leur a déposé la liste des transactions frauduleuse de James.

Rachel ferma les yeux.

\- Il a huit compte off-shore et il a détourné cinq cent millions de dollars au fisc et à l'entreprise.

\- Il a été arrêté ?

\- Ils l'ont mis en examen pour fraudes, il risque vingt ans de prison.

\- Paul je suis désolée.

\- Si ma mère n'était pas intervenue, c'est moi qui aurait été condamné, du coup je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou pas. Je suis sensé liquider les comptes de l'entreprise pour éponger la dette, une fois que ça sera fait je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse encore restée en activité.

Il grimaça.

\- J'ai détesté cette boîte depuis le premier jour mais j'ai toujours essayé de faire mon boulot correctement parce qu'on avait à faire à des gens en grandes difficultés et aujourd'hui je dois mettre l'ensemble de mon personnel et tous nos contrats sur le banc de touche parce que mon imbécile de père a voulu s'en mettre plein les poches.

Il souffla en se frottant le visage.

\- Je sais plus où j'en suis ni ce que je dois faire, ma mère a du m'appeler des centaines de fois pour s'excuser, pour essayer de me parler pour qu'on arrange les choses mais elle n'a rien fait pendant toutes ces années alors...Je sais pas...

Rachel fronça les sourcils avant de lever la main pour lui caresser la nuque, il ferma les yeux et trembla.

\- Je crois surtout que tu es fatigué...Ces derniers jours ont été pénible, t'as besoin de te reposer. Tu y verras certainement plus clair quand les choses se seront un peu calmées.

Elle joua quelques secondes avec la base de ses cheveux puis elle se releva du canapé.

\- Tu veux un café ou un thé ?

Il se leva également, sans lui répondre. Rachel tourna la tête vers lui pensant qu'il n'avait pas entendu sa question mais il leva les mains et attrapa son visage pour capturer ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de bien être seulement leur relation était si bizarre, qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle s'éloigna doucement.

\- Paul...

\- Ne me repousse pas...S'il te plaît...

Il la regarda et Rachel fut frappé par cette angoisse et cette vulnérabilité qui faisaient briller ses yeux, il semblait tellement perdu, tellement fragile sur le moment que son cœur se tordit d'appréhension. Elle s'éloigna et le contourna. Pensant qu'elle le rejetait une fois de plus, Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant. Mais il sentit la petite main de la jeune femme attraper la sienne, il ancra son regard dans le sien et elle murmura.

\- Viens."

Elle le força à la suivre et les dirigea vers sa chambre. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, Rachel alla jusqu'à sa table de chevet et elle alluma sa petite lampe. Elle releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme quelques instants avant d'esquisser un léger sourire. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et leva les mains pour entourer son visage en collant son front au sien pour murmurer.

"- Essaye de te détendre.

Elle s'empara doucement de ses lèvres en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Paul fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur palpiter fortement dans sa cage thoracique puis il leva la main pour la glisser dans ses cheveux, la collant contre lui et il trembla. Rachel sentit son angoisse sans savoir comment l'interpréter. Elle se recula légèrement et le regarda.

\- Chut tout va bien...

Elle lui caressa les joues.

\- Regardes-moi...

Il ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est moi..."

Elle baissa les mains vers sa veste de costume qu'elle fit tomber avant de desserrer sa cravate. Il colla son front au sien en soufflant alors qu'elle ouvrait un à un les boutons de sa chemise. Ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau de son torse et il frissonna en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou avant de revenir à ses lèvres qu'il attrapa dans un baiser intense.

Un brasier immense s'empara du corps de la jeune femme. Il la repoussa jusqu'au lit en se débarrassant de sa chemise alors qu'elle retirait son pull. Elle s'allongea sur le matelas et il s'installa contre elle en murmurant sur sa peau.

"- Si tu savais à quel point tu m'a manqué.

\- Montres-moi."

Ils se regardèrent en laissant le temps s'étirer, ils étaient différents, venaient de monde différents, ils avaient des personnalités différentes mais depuis le premier jour, leur premier face à face, ce regard qui les avait attiré l'un à l'autre était égal à un feu qui embrasait tout sur son passage, laissant place à l'extase d'être ensembles pour apaiser les tensions, aucun d'eux ne savait comment faire, les erreurs étaient faciles depuis la première seconde mais ils voulaient encore y croire, se laisser une chance de toucher leur bonheur du bout du doigt.

Ils firent l'amour doucement, tendrement, prolongeant ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Leur souffle s'entremêlant, leur plaisir se répondant, il n'y avait rien à retenir, juste un désir à partager, oubliant leurs soucis, abandonnant leurs questions.

Paul caressa sa joue, à bout de souffle.

"- Tu es tellement belle.

Sa cage thoracique se soulevait rapidement, Rachel posa sa main sur l'emplacement de son cœur en collant son front au sien, involontairement une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle sentait heureuse, en sécurité et elle aurait voulu que ce moment ne s'arrête jamais. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en essuyant sa joue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué."

Et elle captura ses lèvres tendrement.

... ... ... ...

Le soleil avait repoussé les épais nuages et la pluie s'était enfin arrêtée. Paul gigota dans le lit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, il se frotta le visage en constatant que Rachel n'était pas près de lui. Il se redressa en enfilant son boxer.

"- Je regrette d'avoir fait ça, je crois j'aurais pas du.

La jeune femme discutait au téléphone.

\- C'était une erreur...Non mais je suis sûr qu'encore une fois ça ne tiendra pas la route et si ça casse la figure je...Mais évidemment...Non je crois vraiment que c'était une connerie.

Paul émergea de la chambre après avoir mis son pantalon, le regard sombre et le corps tendu. Rachel le regarda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Belle faut que je te laisse et c'est ok pour ce soir je ferais un saut au centre...Bye.

Elle raccrocha et esquissa un sourire.

\- Salut.

\- Salut...

Il leva la main vers elle en désignant sa chemise blanche qu'elle portait.

\- Va falloir que tu me la rende.

La jeune femme baissa la tête en émettant un petit rictus.

\- Oh oui...Désolée...Euh...Le petit déjeuner est prêt, j'ai fait des crêpes.

Il désigna la porte d'entrée.

\- Non je ferais mieux de m'en aller.

Rachel leva les yeux vers lui ne comprenant pas son attitude, elle sentit son cœur se tordre d'angoisse.

\- Pourquoi ? Je pensais que...Tu...Tu veux pas manger quelque chose ?

\- Non je préfère me sauver avant que tu ne me trouves une excuse bidon pour me jeter encore une fois.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- J'en avais pas l'intention.

Elle se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise devant lui, instinctivement elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en tirant sur sa chemise blanche qui lui tombait sur les cuisses.

\- C'est pas ce que tu viens de dire à Bella ? Que tu regrettais ta soirée ?

Rachel ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Non...Oh...

Elle ferma les yeux en grognant.

\- Je ne parlais pas de toi ou de...Nous ou...

Elle désigna sa chambre derrière lui.

\- Ou de la nuit qu'on a passé ensembles...Je...J'ai...J'ai déposé un dossier d'inscription à la fac de Seattle.

Rachel grimaça.

\- Bella m'appelait pour savoir si j'avais besoin d'une lettre de recommandation mais ça marchera jamais...Même si les frais à l'année sont moins important qu'à l'UCLA je...Enfin peu importe euh...

Elle le regarda attentivement.

\- T'as vraiment cru que je te demanderais de partir ?

\- On a une relation un peu biscornu tous les deux alors...

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais que tu t'échapperais...Encore...Je commence à avoir l'habitude que tu gâches chacun des moments qu'on passe tous les deux.

La jeune femme baissa la tête en sentant un poids peser sur sa poitrine. Elle avala difficilement sa salive.

\- J'ai pas été très correcte avec toi c'est vrai mais...

Sa gorge la brûla et elle se tordit violemment les doigts pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Je...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui en tremblant.

\- C'était chouette et...J'ai pas de regret si c'est ça que tu veux entendre.

Devant son silence elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Ok euh...

Elle s'avança vers sa chambre pour se changer mais il l'attrapa par le bras en collant ses lèvres contre son oreille.

\- Excuses-moi.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux alors qu'il murmurait.

\- J'ai pas menti le mois dernier...Si je me suis démené pour te retrouver la première fois c'est parce que je suis tombé amoureux, peut être que je m'y prends comme un manche mais j'ai pas changé d'avis, seulement je ne veux plus supporter ton indifférence alors si...

Il fronça les sourcils en la sentant trembler.

\- Si cette nuit à vraiment compter pour toi, regardes-moi...Et dis-le moi.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien.

\- Quand j'ai appris ce qui se passait avec ton père je me suis inquiétée pour toi parce que je sais...Que derrière ton éternelle assurance tu caches tout ce qui te fais peur et ça te rend plus fragile que tu ne veux bien l'avouer...

Rachel se détacha de son emprise pour lui faire face.

\- Tu as peur de me perdre ? Moi j'ai peur d'être avec toi...On m'a enlevé tellement de chose Paul, on n'a pas arrêté de me dire que je ne méritais rien, j'ai du mal à assimiler le fait que tu sois tombé amoureux de moi alors que...

Ses lèvres tremblèrent et une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- Que notre première rencontre n'était qu'un artifice...J'ai beau prétendre que c'était génial et que je n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'aussi attentionné nulle part à ailleurs, la vérité c'est que je me suis donnée à toi par nécessité, parce que j'avais pas le choix et c'est la seule chose que je regrette...C'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais rencontrer le garçon qui bouleverserait ma vie entière et pourtant c'est le cas...Je t'ai repoussé c'est vrai...J'ai vraiment pas été sympa et j'en suis sincèrement désolée...Aujourd'hui je voudrais avoir la certitude qu'on a dépassé tout ça...Si t'ai appelé, si je t'ai laissé ce message il y a deux jours c'est parce que j'aurais voulu être avec toi, j'avais envie d'être là pour que tu puisses supporter tout ce qui passait, chaque mot que j'ai prononcé étaient sincères et j'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde.

Son souffle était court et elle versa une autre larme en tremblant davantage.

\- Tu veux savoir si cette nuit était importante pour moi ? Oui évidemment...Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me suivre hier soir uniquement pour apaiser tes angoisses, j'en avais envie...Tout comme j'ai envie que tu restes pour le petit déjeuner, je me suis réveillée dans tes bras et j'étais bien...Je veux continuer à me sentir bien."

Il la regarda attentivement en sentant son cœur battre plus fort. Puis il s'approcha d'elle et baissa la tête pour attraper ses lèvres. Sous la force de son baiser, Rachel tituba et se cogna le dos contre la porte. Paul se pencha pour la hisser contre lui, la jeune femme passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et colla son corps au sien en tremblant. Il bascula ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou, respirant son parfum et embrassant sa peau tendrement. Un léger gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Rachel qui resserra ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il glissait sa main le long de sa cuisse, il souleva un peu la chemise qu'elle portait et écarta son sous vêtement avant de redresser la tête. Ils se regardèrent intensément. Elle caressa sa joue délicatement avant de poser son front contre le sien et elle murmura.

"- Restes avec moi.

Sans prononcer un mot il se lia à elle doucement, Rachel se mordit la lèvre en gémissant et Paul bascula son nez dans le creux de son cou. Il respira fortement son odeur en fermant les yeux avant de relever la tête pour croiser son regard en soufflant.

\- Je resterais aussi longtemps que tu le voudras...

Il avala douloureusement sa salive.

\- Tu es la seule personne qui constitue mon véritable bonheur.

Elle caressa sa joue en tremblant alors qu'il collait son front au sien.

\- Je ne veux pas d'une histoire fugitive...

\- Tout ira bien...Détends-toi."

Rachel embrassa son front et gigota légèrement, le faisant rire. Il l'emporta vers son lit et la déposa délicatement sur le matelas.

Il leva la main pour caresser son visage avant de relever sa cuisse contre sa hanche en appuyant son bassin contre le sien, la jeune femme se cambra en tremblant alors qu'il amorçait des mouvements tendres.

... ... ... ...

Le jour était levé depuis un moment déjà et le jeune couple se trouvait toujours dans le lit, profitant de ce début de matinée, tendrement. Paul caressait délicatement l'épaule de Rachel qui somnolait sur son oreiller, de temps en temps il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux et à d'autres moments il déposait un ou plusieurs baisers dans le creux de son cou. La jeune femme soupira en se tortillant.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est cool de faire des câlins mais ça ne remplit pas l'estomac.

Paul éclata de rire.

\- Je crois que tes crêpes sont froides maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers lui en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ça se réchauffe.

Ils se regardèrent tendrement puis Paul caressa sa joue avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Rachel ferma les yeux en sentant son cœur palpiter.

\- Restes-là.

Le jeune homme se leva pour disparaître dans la cuisine avant de revenir les bras chargés de victuailles et sa compagne rigola fortement.

\- Ah ça y est je sais.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai toujours voulu avoir un amoureux...

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Pour le petit déjeuner au lit."

Ils rigolèrent ensembles avant de commencer à manger.

... ... ... ...

Malgré la pluie qui avait inondé la ville la veille, la journée semblait finalement beaucoup plus agréable qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé au départ. Le ciel était chargé d'épais nuages gris mais de temps en temps le soleil laissait apparaître ses rayons qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère.

A l'intérieur du musée, l'odeur feutrée des œuvres d'art se mêlait au silence de la galerie. La jeune femme pencha la tête pour étudier le tableau japonais avant qu'elle ne sente deux bras entourer sa taille, elle esquissa un sourire.

"- Alors est-ce qu'Isis t'a inspiré ?

Il embrassa la peau de son cou en murmurant.

\- Elle a un très beau profil.

Rachel rigola doucement.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais cette manie de représentation.

\- On pensait qu'on voyait mieux la tête de côté à l'époque, ceci étant si tu regardes bien, l'œil est de face.

\- Complètement tordu...Ça va toi ?

Elle désigna le tableau japonais en face d'elle.

\- C'est sympa, je trouve ça très reposant...Avant l'accident, mon beau-père avait dit qu'on ne partirait pas en vacances cette année là, il voulait économiser toute l'année pour qu'on puisse partir à Toyama, c'est un petit village montagneux au Japon.

Elle rigola légèrement.

\- C'est mon frère qui avait trouvé le nom, on avait étalé une grande carte du monde et chacun d'entre nous avait fermé les yeux en posant le doigt dessus et...C'est comme ça qu'on a trouvé cette destination.

Rachel sentit son estomac se tordre et elle baissa la tête en fermant les yeux. Paul resserra ses bras autour de sa taille avant de glisser son nez dans le creux de son cou en soufflant.

\- Je suis désolé que vous n'ayez pas pu y aller.

Elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

\- Ce sont les aléas...Seattle c'est pas si mal.

Elle tourna la tête et captura ses lèvres.

\- Ok je t'ai traîné au musée...A toi m'emmener où tu veux maintenant.

Il caressa son nez avec le sien.

\- J'ai une idée là de tout de suite mais si je la concrétise, je crois qu'on finira la journée au poste de police.

Rachel éclata de rire avant de se mordre la lèvre. Paul la regarda attentivement.

\- Ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi belle.

\- C'est pour mieux vous troubler Monsieur le directeur."

Il l'embrassa intensément avant de la relâcher puis il l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

Le ciel était dégagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la tour du Space Needle, Paul glissa sa main dans celle de Rachel et ils s'approchèrent de la vitre. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire alors que son compagnon l'enlaçait une fois de plus.

"- C'est incroyable cette vue.

\- On a de la chance qu'il fasse beau...T'as déjà fait de la randonnée sur la chaîne des Cascades ?

\- Pas tout à fait, on faisait du camping tous les ans avec Ted, ma mère et Jacob, on partait près de Snoqualmie Pass, on avait tout un programme de jeux de piste et d'activités en plein air mais on n'a jamais changé de coin. Et toi ?

\- Je fais un break de deux mois avec Carlisle tous les ans on général on explore le Mont Rainier pendant un mois et le mois qui reste je bosse avec lui à l'hôpital de Forks.

Elle tourna la tête et embrassa sa joue.

\- T'as une relation particulière avec lui.

\- On est proche oui...

\- Vous avez parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé avec ton père ?

\- Y a pas grand chose à dire tu sais...

Il soupira fortement.

\- Carlisle n'a jamais approuvé le mode de vie de ma mère, elle était en couple avec un étudiant de fac lorsqu'elle a rencontré James et elle a tout plaqué pour le suivre, ses études, ses amis, sa famille. Aujourd'hui elle est trop fière pour avouer ses erreurs mais d'un autre côté je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que les choses soient différentes, qu'il délaisse peut être un peu plus ses millions pour s'occuper davantage d'elle ou de moi...Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, ce sont les aléas, on fait avec.

Elle entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

\- Et si on allait déjeuner dehors ?"

Il hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils passèrent leur journée à explorer la ville, main dans la main, se parlant de leurs vies respectives, se trouvant finalement plus de points communs qu'ils ne l'espéraient. Ils échangèrent des anecdotes, des confidences personnelles, des expériences passées et présentes. Ils s'embrassèrent et s'enlacèrent longtemps se rendant compte que finalement c'était simple de baisser sa garde et de vivre pleinement leurs sentiments.

Le soir même, ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement de Rachel, enlacés sur le canapé, regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir. Ils avaient commandé une pizza et mangé entre quelques baisers appuyés. Puis alors que la jeune femme somnolait dans les bras de son compagnon, elle se redressa et soupira.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et esquissa un sourire avant de se lever.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Paul fronça les sourcils en l'entendant remuer dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Je rends...Cette soirée...Plus intéressante...Qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Il tourna la tête et se figea. Rachel se tenait sur le chambranle de la porte avec un ensemble de lingerie rouge. Elle tritura les élastiques qui pendaient sur ses cuisses.

\- Y manque les bas, j'ai pas...

Elle ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est stupide...Désolée...

Elle se racla la gorge avant de se retourner, prête à rentrer dans sa chambre mais Paul fut plus rapide, il la rejoignit et l'attrapa par le bras pour lui faire face. Il la regarda attentivement avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser. Il la laissa à peine respirer si bien que la jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Ok...Les bas sont inutiles c'est ça ?

\- Tu es magnifique.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant d'attraper sa main pour le pousser vers le lit, elle s'installa sur ses hanches et glissa ses mains sous son pull pour lui enlever. Rachel caressa ses joues avant de coller son front contre le sien.

\- J'ai eu une chance folle de tomber sur toi.

\- Non...

Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et remonta vers sa taille, ses côtes et ses épaules. Il fit tomber la bretelle de son bustier et sans quitter son regard il caressa le haut de sa poitrine. Elle trembla et souffla pour garder le contrôler des battements de son cœur.

\- C'est moi qui ai de la chance."

Il releva la tête et captura ses lèvres tendrement alors qu'elle se serrait contre lui. Il la bascula sur le dos et embrassa sa peau en descendant vers ses jambes. Il lui retira son sous vêtement en effleurant son intimité. Elle trembla fortement en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Un fort gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres et elle se cambra alors qu'il lui procurait le plus doux des plaisirs.

Il lui laissa à peine le temps de se remettre de son orgasme qu'il s'installa contre elle en l'embrassant fiévreusement. Rachel rabattit sa tête dans le creux du cou de son compagnon en gémissant, ressentant une pulsation douloureuse de satisfaction. Paul caressa ses cheveux et embrassa sa tempe. Il appuya ses mouvements et esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il sentit ses ongles se planter dans son dos, la jeune femme se réinstalla sur l'oreiller en cherchant une respiration régulière mais c'était peine perdue, elle avait chaud et l'apogée de son plaisir se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Paul se redressa sur ses bras et la regarda attentivement, les joues rouges, le corps tremblant. Il baissa la tête et l'embrassa doucement alors qu'elle se contractait autour de lui. Essoufflée et frissonnante, Rachel ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il se laissait aller en elle en soufflant dans son cou. Puis elle tourna légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser près de son oreille et elle l'entendit murmurer.

"- Je t'aime."

... ... ... ...

Lorsqu'il émergea de la chambre, elle déposait les dernières gaufres sur l'assiette. Rachel releva la tête et esquissa un sourire.

"- Quel timing ! Le petit déjeuner est servi.

Il se frotta la nuque en soupirant avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il hésitait et elle le voyait très bien. Paul baissa la tête pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres sans prononcer un mot. La jeune femme caressa le bout de son nez et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais...

Il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter depuis qu'il avait osé prononcer la petite phrase tant redouté par beaucoup de couple. Seulement sur le moment il n'avait pas réfléchi, ça lui était venu tout naturellement et au fond de son cœur, il n'avait pas de regret car il le pensait sincèrement.

\- Je...Je t'ai pas entendu te lever...

Elle caressa sa joue.

\- Tu dormais bien, je ne voulais pas te réveiller...Viens manger.

Ils s'installèrent à table en silence et dégustèrent les gaufres de la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- T'as une envie particulière ?

\- Non...Mais je suis sûr que tu peux me surprendre.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Un peu de randonnée ça te dis ?"

Le vent était glacial et le terrain glissant. La jeune femme pesait chacun de ses pas, elle soufflait, ses yeux la piquaient mais l'air de la forêt était tellement revigorant, qu'elle ne voulait pas se plaindre. Paul l'avait entraîné au beau milieu de la chaîne des Cascades, jusqu'au pied du Mont Rainier. Là elle releva la tête en respirant profondément.

"- C'est très beau.

Paul s'approcha d'elle et leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Ça va ? T'as pas froid ?

\- Non ça va.

Il fronça les sourcils en regardant par dessus son épaule avant de la retourner dans ses bras.

\- Regarde.

En face d'eux sur un versant de la montagne, deux renards escortaient leurs petits sur un rocher. Rachel esquissa un sourire en se serrant dans les bras de son compagnon.

\- T'as l'intention de m'en parler ou pas ?

Paul serra les mâchoires en sachant très bien qu'elle faisait allusion à son "je t'aime" d'hier soir.

\- J'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser, parce que je le pensais, même si je sais que ça peut te paraître précipité.

Elle soupira en se retournant dans ses bras.

\- Je n'espérais pas que tu t'excuses...

Elle entoura son visage de ses mains.

\- Je n'ai pas répondu parce que j'ai été surprise et peut être aussi que j'ai besoin de plus de temps parce que...Je suis effrayée, j'ai envie de croire qu'on peut y arriver et je ferais tout pour mais...Laisses-moi un peu de temps.

Elle caressa son nez avec le sien en souriant alors qu'il répondait.

\- Je suis pas pressé."

... ... ... ...

Paul terminait de se sécher les cheveux lorsque son téléphone résonna dans le salon, en face Rachel terminait de préparer le repas.

"- Allô ?...Ouais...

Il déposa sa serviette sur le canapé et soupira.

\- Ouais...On peut régler ça à l'amiable ou pas ?...Combien de pourcentage ?...

Il haussa les sourcils avant de se frotter les cheveux.

\- Je suppose que niveau cotations on frise le ridicule ?...Évidemment...Non pas question, je veux les rencontrer...Oui je sais...Non pas question d'attendre, malgré tout ce qui se passe, la décision m'appartient et il n'est pas question que je cède du terrain sur une vente qu'il n'a pas su gérer, on a assez d'emmerde, je veux les voir demain matin à la première heure...Ok règles-moi ça et tiens-moi au courant.

Il raccrocha et balança son portable sur le sofa en regardant dans le vide. Rachel se rapprocha et enlaça sa taille en collant son menton sur son dos. Paul entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas espérer éclipser mes ennuis plus d'un week-end.

Il se retourna dans ses bras et embrassa son front avant de s'asseoir, la jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés en regardant sa montre.

\- Tu dois repartir ce soir ?

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- Le fisc n'a pas encore saisi le jet...

Il leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Je peux repartir demain matin.

Ils se regardèrent intensément, Rachel se mordit la lèvre en penchant la tête.

\- Si...Si je me débrouille bien, je peux trouver un billet d'avion pour vendredi soir et...Je repartirais dimanche.

Il la regarda sentant son cœur battre fortement dans sa cage thoracique.

\- Tu veux ?

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça sera un peu compliqué mais...Ça vaut le coup d'essayer tu ne crois pas ?"

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle pour attraper son visage et l'embrassa fiévreusement. A travers sa bouche, Rachel rigola puis elle se releva pour s'installer sur lui. Elle glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt et embrassa tendrement sa peau avant de griffer son ventre pour aller déloger son pantalon. Elle ouvrit le sien et se lia à lui délicatement, alors qu'il enfouissait son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur comme pour s'en imprégner.

Ses mouvements étaient très lents, elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira doucement dessus en sentant son corps se tendre. Paul caressa son dos et murmura.

"- Je sais que tu ne vas pas me répondre...

Il ancra son regard dans le sien et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Mais je t'aime.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se mordre la lèvre puis elle se pencha et murmura à son oreille.

\- Je crois qu'en japonais on dit... _Watashi mo anata o aishite."_

Ils se regardèrent avant de s'embrasser tendrement en laissant leur plaisir s'étirer.

... ... ... ...

La semaine fut extrêmement longue pour chacun d'eux. Rachel travaillait à la boutique tout en essayant de concrétiser sa future entrée à l'université de Seattle et de son côté Paul se démenait avec la banque et le fisc pour tenter de sauver son entreprise.

La journée avait été particulièrement épuisante pour la jeune femme, elle avait parcouru la ville pour finaliser les commandes de matériels pour Elizabeth qui devait commencer l'agencement du spa la semaine suivante, elle avait bataillé avec l'université pour son dossier qui ne leur convenait visiblement pas et pour terminer, plus l'heure de son vol approchait plus Paul lui manquait.

Le jeune couple s'appelait tous les soirs et Paul avait fait livrer des fleurs à sa compagne en glissant quelques mots doux au milieu des pétales mais malgré tout, rien ne pouvait réduire la distance.

Rachel ferma le rideau de fer avant de claquer la porte en verre et de sécuriser le verrou.

"- Pff si la patronne me sort lundi que le mauve ne lui convient pas, je lui jette le pot de peinture à la figure.

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

\- Vu le chèque qu'elle t'a fait ça m'étonnerait que tu ailles aussi loin.

La tante de Paul haussa les épaules.

\- Tu veux parier ?...Elle nous a fait changer cinq fois de couleur, une de plus et je la tue.

Elle éclata de rire avant d'étirer ses bras au dessus de la tête.

\- Tu devrais filer avant que je ne t'exploite davantage.

\- Je t'ai mis les bons de commandes dans le livret rouge sur ton bureau si tu veux les vérifier et je t'ai noté le rendez-vous avec Mr Yazinko pour mardi.

\- Redis-moi ?

\- Le propriétaire de l'appartement en face du Space Needle.

\- Ah oui celui qui fan de jazz...Ok merci.

Rachel s'empara de sa veste alors qu'Elizabeth la regardait attentivement.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher avant de rater ton vol.

Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Tu vas à Los Angeles c'est pas un scoop non ?

Elle rigola en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne vois absolument de quoi tu parles ?

\- Très bien...Pas de confidence mais sache quand même qu'il m'a demandé ma recette d'un célèbre dessert.

\- Traîtresse."

Elles rigolèrent ensembles puis Rachel quitta la boutique pour se rendre à l'aéroport.

... ... ... ...

"- D'accord, prend rendez-vous pour mardi prochain, je veux rencontrer Mr Harold et je veux un dossier complet sur le financement qu'on a mis en place ainsi que sur l'ensemble de leurs bénéfices, dépenses et pourcentages de pertes sur les dix dernières années...Ils sont coté ?

\- Non.

\- Ok...Ça c'est bon, ensuite ?

\- La filature de Philadelphie...Deux cent cinquante employés, une perte de 58% en deux ans.

\- Ils se sont fait doublé ?

\- Le marché asiatique principalement, ils nous ont contacté il y a huit mois.

\- Pourquoi leur dossier est en attente ?

\- Ton père disait qu'il ne valait rien mais il leur a fait un virement de cinq cent milles dollars pour qu'il nous lâche.

Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Non référencé je suppose.

\- Non.

Le jeune grimaça avant de taper du poing sur la table.

\- QUI A SIGNE LE CHEQUE ?

\- Quil mais il l'a fait parce que ton père le lui a demandé.

\- IL EST COMPTABLE NON ? NE ME DIS PAS QU'IL A RIEN VU QUAND MEME !

Jared se tortilla sur sa chaise tout comme Scott, le principal collaborateur de Paul.

\- Quil a repris le job après six mois de battement, la seule chose qu'on peut lui reprocher à mon avis c'est d'être totalement ignorant des magouilles de ton père...Il est fort probable qu'il ait signé des chèques et fait des virements sans même savoir d'où provenait l'argent...Je te rappel que son contrat stipule qu'il ne peut gérer que les transactions n'éxédent pas les un million.

\- Peterson est partit à la retraite.

\- Oui et qui a fait l'intérim ?"

Jared et Paul se regardèrent en soupirant, en sachant pertinemment de qui il s'agissait.

... ... ... ...

En arrivant devant le building, Rachel leva la tête en ayant légèrement le tournis. L'immeuble abritait les bureaux de Paul sur plus d'une centaine d'étages. Elle souffla un peu avant de grimper les marches menant jusqu'à l'entrée. A son atterrissage à l'aéroport de Los Angeles, la jeune femme avait reçu un message de son compagnon stipulant qu'il ne pouvait pas venir la chercher car sa réunion semblait s'éterniser, il lui avait donc envoyé son chauffeur personnel pour qu'il puisse l'accompagner jusqu'à son bureau.

Elle poussa les lourdes portes vitrées et s'engouffra dans le sas de sécurité avant d'arriver à l'accueil. Le hall était immense et luxueux, des grands canapés étaient installés de part et d'autre de l'allée centrale et une hôtesse en tailleur blanc se trouvait derrière un énorme comptoir. Rachel se dirigea vers elle et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence. La secrétaire releva la tête et esquissa un sourire assez faux.

"- Puis-je vous aider Mademoiselle ?

\- Euh oui...Je...Je dois Monsieur Lahote.

\- Monsieur Lahote est en réunion, il a demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange sous aucun prétexte et il n'a aucun rendez-vous de prévu.

\- Je vois...Est-ce que...Ça pose problème si je patiente là ?

\- Vous pouvez toujours patienter autant de temps que vous le voudrez, il ne pourra pas vous voir ce soir.

Rachel esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je vais patienter."

Elle s'installa donc sur l'un des canapés et sortit un livre de son sac. L'hôtesse la regarda avec un certain dédain et secoua la tête en tapant un message sur la boîte de dialogue interne de l'entreprise. Une petite sonnerie résonna sur son ordinateur, signe qu'on venait de lui répondre et ce jeu continua pendant environ trois quart d'heure, sous l'œil amusé de Rachel qui s'imaginait très bien la conversation que la secrétaire venait de lancer à son sujet.

"- Très bien, on a une marge de manœuvre avec Walcroft ?

\- 10% maximum.

Paul soupira avant de se frotter le visage.

\- Ok on met la proposition sur la table avant la fin du mois et on voit qui veut augmenter les enchères.

Jared termina de prendre des notes avant de regarder sa montre.

\- Il est 22h...On devrait peut être remettre le reste à lundi, on a gérer le plus gros.

\- Ouais...T'as vu avec le fisc pour la vente du jet et des voitures ?

L'avocat de Paul fouilla dans un dossier vert.

\- Un jet, six voitures de luxe en parfait état, une limousine et trois motos...Oui tout y est mais à mon avis ça ne leur suffira pas.

\- Je préfère leur faire grignoter des miettes au fur et à mesure plutôt que tout le gâteau d'un coup.

Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire avant de se lever.

\- Tu veux manger un morceau à la maison, je crois que Kim a fait des lasagnes ?

\- Non merci j'ai déjà un truc de prévu.

Il fouilla la poche intérieur de sa veste et regarda son portable alors que le reste de ses collaborateurs quittaient la salle de réunion. Jared attrapa son attaché-case.

\- Tu nous la présente quand ?

Paul leva les yeux vers son ami.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Il esquissa un sourire avant de se lever.

\- Bonne soirée Maître Najera.

\- Ouais c'est ça défiles-toi."

... ... ... ...

Elle tourna une page et poursuivit sa lecture, lorsqu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos qui murmura.

"- _Dans l'âme des gens, les raisins de la colère se gonflent et mûrissent annonçant les vendanges prochaines_...Excellent choix.

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de tourner la tête pour le regarder.

\- Salut.

\- Salut...Ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

\- Deux heures.

Il se redressa en haussant les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as pas fait appeler ?

\- Je l'ai fait...Mais... _Monsieur Lahote est en réunion, il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé et il n'a pas de rendez-vous de prévu_ etc etc...

Elle leva la main pour désigner l'accueil qui était maintenant vide depuis que l'hôtesse était partie.

\- Et puis je ne voulais pas te déranger sur ton portable.

\- Je suis désolé...C'est le bordel.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'avais de quoi m'occuper...

Elle se redressa et contourna le sofa pour le rejoindre, elle leva les mains et entoura son visage.

\- T'as l'air épuisé.

Il pencha la tête et captura doucement ses lèvres.

\- Maintenant ça va.

Il bascula son nez dans le creux de son cou et respira fortement son odeur.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Rachel resserra ses bras autour de sa nuque en fermant les yeux.

\- Forcément mes lasagnes sont beaucoup moins intéressantes.

Le jeune couple se sépara et aperçut Jared qui sortait de l'ascenseur. Paul baissa la tête en soupirant.

\- Ta voiture n'est pas garée au sous-sol ?

\- Euh...Je m'en souviens plus.

\- Ouais c'est ça...Rachel je te présente Jared Najera, mon avocat.

\- Et ami depuis le lycée mais ça, ça passe à la trappe lorsqu'il s'agit de me dire qu'il a quelqu'un dans sa vie et qu'elle est très jolie.

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent.

\- Euh...Merci.

Il lui tendit la main qu'elle serra rapidement.

\- Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer en tout cas, il ne m'a absolument pas parler de vous mais c'est la première fois que je le vois commander autant de fleurs en une semaine.

Rachel rigola légèrement alors que Paul relevait la tête.

\- Bon t'es encore là, je croyais que les lasagnes de ta femme ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- Ouais...Rachel ça été un plaisir...Et rappelez-vous une fois dehors ce n'est plus lui le boss.

\- Je m'en souviendrais...Au revoir.

\- A bientôt.

Le jeune homme quitta l'immeuble sous le regard de son patron qui se dandinait maladroitement sur ses pieds.

\- Désolé...

La jeune femme rigola avant de se tourner vers son compagnon pour glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque, elle se hissa contre lui et caressa son nez avec le sien.

\- Et si on allait profiter de notre soirée ?

\- J'attendais que tu me le demandes."

Ils quittèrent le building pour se diriger vers l'autoroute qui les emmena loin du centre ville. Depuis les hauteurs d'Hollywood, la ville semblait plus lumineuse qu'un rayon de soleil en plein jour, la voiture de Paul s'engagea sur une route de terre et poursuivit son chemin sur environ deux kilomètres pour se garer devant une maison qui laissa Rachel pantoise.

Assez cubique, la demeure se composait de deux étages avec une multitudes de baies vitrées. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, Paul glissa son bras dans le dos de la jeune femme en riant.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu t'attendais à autre chose de la part de la famille Lahote ?

Elle rigola légèrement.

\- Disons que je pensais à quelque chose de moins tape à l'œil.

\- Ben tu devrais voir celle de mon père, tu serais pas déçu.

Il la poussa jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où elle fut saisi par la vue de la ville à travers la fenêtre. A ses côtés, Paul se dirigeait vers la cuisine en se débarrassant de ses clés.

\- T'as déjà mangé ?

\- J'ai grignoté des petits gâteaux provenant de ton distributeur.

Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'emparait de son téléphone.

\- Maître Yashimo...Monsieur Lahote, vous pouvez me dépanner ?...Maintenant ?...Parfait je vous remercie.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers sa compagne qui haussa les sourcils.

\- Japonais ?

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de passer ses bras autour de sa nuque en se hissant contre lui. A bout de souffle elle se recula pour coller son front au sien.

\- La semaine a été longue ?

\- Ouais.

Il caressa son dos délicatement.

\- Comment va ton père ?

\- Il a été libéré sous caution, son procès devrait démarrer à la fin du mois, en attendant il porte un bracelet électronique. Il n'a officiellement plus le droit d'avoir le moindre contact avec moi où l'un de nos collaborateurs ni de s'approcher de près ou de loin de l'entreprise, ils ont gelé ses comptes privés et rapatrié l'argent planqué aux Iles Fidji.

\- Et toi...Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Le fisc m'appelle environ huit fois par jour pour me rappeler ce qu'on leur doit et la banque ne veut plus rien couvrir...Alors...

Il écarta les bras.

\- Profite de la vue tant que tu peux, je vais pas pouvoir garder cette maison encore très longtemps.

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis avec toi...Ça n'a jamais eu la moindre importance, c'est que tu es qui compte.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se rapprocher d'elle.

\- Je t'ai dit que tu m'avais manqué ?

\- Oui..."

Il baissa la tête et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser intense. Le cœur de Rachel palpita fortement et elle se serra contre lui. Il la souleva de terre et elle enroula ses jambes autour de lui.

Il l'emporta dans sa chambre où il la reposa délicatement sur ses pieds. Paul entoura son visage de ses mains et l'embrassa tendrement avant de faire tomber son manteau, il glissa ses mains sous son pull pour lui enlever. Elle le regarda attentivement avant de se retourner, elle leva les bras et alors qu'une de ses mains agrippait le montant du lit, l'autre dégageait sa nuque de ses cheveux. Paul s'approcha et déposa une myriade de baiser sur sa peau, Rachel frissonna et ferma les yeux alors qu'il détachait son soutien gorge gris. Il glissa ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de retirer sa veste, il desserra sa cravate et retira sa chemise alors que sa compagne retirait le reste de ses vêtements.

Elle grimpa sur le lit et se retourna pour le regarder avant de lever un doigt pour lui intimer l'ordre d'approcher. Il la rejoignit avant de capturer ses lèvres dans un souffle court. Paul posa sa main sur sa jambe et remonta doucement vers sa cuisse qu'il leva contre sa hanche collant son bassin au sien. Rachel se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle le guidait jusqu'à elle.

Ses mouvements furent extrêmement lents, il voulait apprécier chaque sensation de son corps contre le sien, comme un battement de cœur au ralenti. La pièce était baignée d'une lumière feutrée, les rideaux étaient fermés mais laissaient passer une légère lueur provenant de la ville en contrebas. A cet instant précis, Paul se rendit compte de l'impact de son absence durant toute la semaine. Son parfum, sa peau aussi douce qu'une plume, le son de sa voix, son sourire...Il pencha la tête et l'embrassa tendrement alors qu'elle griffait légèrement son dos en laissant son plaisir exploser, rejoignant le sien par la même occasion.

... ... ... ...

Le feu crépitait doucement dans la cheminée, le couple était assis par terre, savourant le plateau de sushi que le traiteur avait déposé.

"- J'ai bien cru qu'elle allait la rendre dingue...Heureusement que le contrat est intéressant.

\- Elizabeth est d'une nature extrêmement calme d'habitude mais faut pas trop la chercher...Elle est tout à fait capable de montrer les crocs.

Rachel rigola.

\- Ceci étant, mauve je trouve ça assez kitsch.

Paul attrapa une chips de crevette en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelle couleur t'aurait vu ?

\- Ben un spa c'est coocooning alors faut quelque chose de zen, reposant, une sorte de lâcher prise...C'est parfois le seul moment de détente que peut avoir une femme...

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière.

\- Un massage...Génial...

Le jeune homme la regarda en rigolant avant de s'approcher d'elle. Il pencha la tête et embrassa son tibia nu, il remonta le long de sa jambe vers son genou, sa cuisse et Rachel frissonna. Il repoussa le tissu de sa chemise blanche qu'elle avait enfilé pour se couvrir et il déposa un baiser sur sa hanche avant de se diriger vers le pli de l'aine. La jeune femme se mordit la langue en soufflant et glissa sa main dans ses cheveux avant qu'il ne relève la tête pour la regarder.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux trouver mieux qu'un massage pour te détendre.

Il la repoussa gentiment sur les oreilles qu'ils avaient déposé sur le sol et s'installa au dessus d'elle. Son torse reposa contre le sien et sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse jusque sous sa chemise, Rachel se cambra en sentant ses doigts caresser son ventre, instinctivement ses jambes entourèrent sa taille et son bassin se colla contre le sien. Paul baissa la tête et embrassa le creux de son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille.

\- Sois sage."

Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis il se pencha pour embrasser l'intérieur de sa cuisse avant de souffler sur son intimité.

Les caresses qu'il lui prodigua lui coupèrent le souffle et son esprit tourbillonna mais Rachel était plus malicieuse que lui. Elle le repoussa doucement et sous le regard interrogateur de son compagnon, elle se releva en lui faisant un signe du doigt pour qu'il la suive. Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre mais son regard flamboyant et sa démarche affolèrent Paul qui ne lui laissa pas le temps d'arriver jusqu'au lit, il l'attrapa par le bras et cala son dos contre son torse en effleurant sa nuque. Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille et la plaqua contre le bois de la cloison. Rachel esquissa un sourire en sentant son corps trembler, elle leva la main et s'accrocha aux barreaux de bois alors que le jeune homme remontait sa chemise sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna la tête et esquissa un sourire, rassurant son compagnon qui cherchait une certaine approbation dans ses yeux.

Rachel se cambra légèrement en arrière et Paul se lia à elle délicatement. Ses va-et-vient étaient plus soutenus que d'habitude mais ils restaient tendres et prévenants. C'était un désir puissant qu'ils devaient satisfaire rapidement. La jeune femme baissa la tête en serrant le barreau entre ses doigts alors qu'un fort gémissement s'échappait de ses lèvres, son compagnon leva sa main et entrecroisa ses doigts aux siens à travers la cloison alors que leurs corps se couvraient d'une intense pellicule de sueur. Il déposa plusieurs baisers dans le creux de son cou et murmura des mots tendres à son oreille puis leur plaisir explosa.

Essoufflés et tremblant, les deux jeunes gens mirent plusieurs minutes à se reconnecter à la réalité. Paul se retira et se baissa pour porter sa compagne dans ses bras afin de la déposer sur le lit, il rabattit les draps sur elle et embrassa sa tempe couverte de transpiration.

"- Ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et caressa sa joue.

\- Oui...

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement puis Rachel se cala dans ses bras en soupirant de bien être, elle ferma les yeux alors que Paul caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je suis fatiguée.

Il souria et embrassa le sommet de sa tête en murmurant.

\- Endors-toi...On a tout le week-end pour nous.

Elle posa son nez sur son torse et embrassa sa peau avant de sombrer en entendant ses derniers mots.

\- Je t'aime."

Merci à **berenice, J, Mlleena, Chachale, DanceEl** pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que vous aimiez cette histoire ^^

Bon pour vous informer, dans le prochain chapitre (qui sera le dernier je n'avais pas envie de m'éterniser sur une autre fiction), on retrouvera Paul et Rachel qui poursuivent leur vie de couple, avec une petite intervention d'Ashley (personne ne l'a oublié ?) et une confrontation Paul/James, on ira faire un petit tour à la Push pour clore l'histoire et un petit bond dans le temps.

A côté de ça, j'ai bossé sur NewYork Attraction mais j'ai un problème sur une partie qui j'ai déjà remodelé plusieurs fois mais je ne tombe pas d'accord, mais je persévère pas de panique.

Et puis Kim et Jared vont se confronter à leurs vérités et devoir prendre des décisions importantes.

Et si vous êtes d'accord et sage et que les review sont motivantes peut être...Je dis bien peut être qu'on partira au pays des cowboy ^^ Allez bonne nuit bisous Roseline ciao ^^


	5. LoveDestroyLove

Le réveil résonna dans la chambre à coucher et Rachel grimaça avant de tendre le bras pour l'éteindre. Elle se sentait épuisée, aujourd'hui elle devait parcourir la ville pour se rendre sur les différents chantiers d'Elizabeth afin de finaliser certaines commandes et ce soir elle travaillerait une fois de plus sur ses cours de l'université jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Elle se frotta le visage en pensant au week-end qui s'approchait, elle retrouverait Paul et ils pourraient profiter de chaque seconde ensembles. A cette seule pensée, son visage s'éclaira et elle sortie du lit pour se rendre dans la salle de bain afin de se préparer.

... ... ... ...

"- Le trois quart des actions de l'entreprise ont été vendu, villas, appartements, voitures...J'ai tout liquidé, vous voulez quoi ma chemise et ma cravate ?

\- Ne vous en prenez pas à moi Mr Lahote, c'est votre père qui a signé des chèques non référencés...Le problème c'est que c'est vous le PDG donc où vous vous accommodez des conséquences où on fait intervenir un huissier de justice...Je suis sûr que dans vos fonds de tiroirs vous devez bien avoir quelques millions en trop...Videz vos poches Mr Lahote avant que je ne m'accapare votre chemise.

L'agent du fisc remballa son attaché case et quitta le bureau en claquant la porte.

\- Pauvre crétin.

Le jeune entrepreneur se massa le visage avant de se tourner vers Jared.

\- Je vais tout reprendre à zéro avec Quil...Je te tiens au courant."

La situation de l'entreprise était de plus en plus difficile, Paul passait ses journées à réparer les fautes de son père. Il rentrait chez lui épuisé et frustré et Rachel lui manquait terriblement, ils ne se voyaient que deux jours par semaine, la plupart du temps elle venait à Los Angeles et les quelques heures qu'ils passaient ensembles étaient géniales et remplies d'amour seulement sitôt partie, ses problèmes reprenaient le dessus. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, la société était au bord de la faillite et il se refusait à abandonner ses employés, pas avant de leur avoir trouvé une situation stable qui compenserait la liquidation définitive de Lahote Entreprise.

... ... ... ...

"- D'accord donc nous partons sur un buffet de chêne rouge, deux portes, quatre tiroirs, 220/90, pour dans dix semaines...Voilà tout est noté...

\- Merci Mademoiselle.

\- Je vous en prie, je vous recontacte dès que la commande est finalisée avec notre fournisseur.

\- Au revoir.

Elle sortie de l'appartement et se dirigea vers le métro afin de poursuivre sa tournée. Au moment où elle entrait dans une boutique de lingerie, qui souhaitait refaire sa déco, son portable résonna.

\- Allô ?

\- Salut.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est un signe.

\- De quoi ?

\- J'étais sur le point d'entrer dans une boutique de lingerie...Une idée pour ce week-end ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Epates-moi...

Rachel fronça les sourcils en entendant le son de sa voix.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Le fisc comme d'hab...Rachel, je...

Le cœur de la jeune femme palpita.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à prononcer cette phrase.

\- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas monter à Seattle.

Elle serra les dents en sentant son corps se tendre.

\- PAUL !

\- Je sais que tu avais prévu un tas de trucs mais je suis le point d'annoncer à ma mère qu'on va liquider le country club alors je peux pas m'éloigner de Los Angeles pour deux jours mais tu...

\- Ben voyons...Tu vas oser me demander de descendre à LA ?

\- Tu veux qu'on se voit où pas ?

\- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI ! C'est dingue cette manie que tu as de me faire culpabiliser parce que t'es pas foutu de respecter tes promesses, c'est toi qui m'a dit que rien ne t'empêcherait de venir, seulement évidement ton entreprise passe avant notre couple, alors j'aurais du deviner qu'il y avait une entourloupe.

\- Tu exagères.

\- MOI J'EXAGERE ? Je roule pas sur l'or Paul faudrait peut être pas l'oublier alors les allers retours en avion tout les week-end de Seattle jusqu'à Los Angeles ça commence à creuser sérieusement mon compte en banque, j'en ai marre d'être la seule à faire des efforts pour parvenir à maintenir notre relation à flot.

Rachel entendit du bruit de l'autre côté de l'écouteur.

\- J'ai des rendez-vous toute la journée appelles-moi quand tu seras calmée."

Il raccrocha et Rachel regarda son téléphone en étant abasourdie.

La jeune femme rangea son portable en secouant la tête, elle savait que la situation était difficile pour lui, depuis huit mois il bataillait avec les actionnaires, le fisc et les autorités judiciaires pour ne pas faire sombrer toute sa société mais au milieu de tout ça leur couple souffrait et elle était la seule à s'en rendre compte. Les deux jours qu'ils passaient ensembles ne suffisaient pas à rassurer Rachel qui s'inquiétait de plus en plus de la tension qui régnait dans leur conversation.

A la fin de sa tournée, elle rédigea une note pour Elizabeth qui était partie visiter un salon prestigieux sur les nouvelles tendances déco à Las Vegas et qui ne devait revenir que dans deux jours. Puis elle rentra chez elle où frustrée elle tourna en rond, elle n'avait pas osé rappeler Paul ni même lui envoyer un message. Énervée au possible, elle enfila une tenue de sport et sortie de son appartement en claquant la porte.

Une musique entraînante se répercutait dans toute la cage d'escalier et avant même de grimper les marches, un sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme. Elle se hissa jusqu'au huitième étage et frappa plusieurs coups contre le bois de la porte. Une petite tête brune apparue et esquissa un sourire avant de crier.

"- C'est Rachel.

\- Salut Jahia.

La jeune femme se hissa dans l'appartement et au détour d'une pièce Chimanda ouvrit les bras en secouant la tête.

\- Pile à l'heure...Le poulet est cuit."

Face au sourire de son amie, le cœur de Rachel se gonfla et son rythme cardiaque se tranquillisa enfin.

Elle essuyait tranquillement les verres en regardant l'agitation qui régnait dans la cour de l'immeuble.

"- Mais il m'a piqué mon jeu.

\- Y a ton nom dessus ?

\- Mais mama...

\- Y a ton nom dessus ?

\- Non.

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens pleurer...File...

Chimanda entra dans la cuisine en soufflant avant de déposer les assiettes dans l'évier.

\- Ta cuisine est toujours aussi délicieuse.

\- Au moins tu l'apprécies...A force de cuisiner Africain, les miens ne sont plus surpris...Zende me réclame des Burgers tous les jours.

Rachel rigola avant de reporter son attention sur la vaisselle. Puis elle sentie la main de son amie lui déplacer les cheveux dans son dos.

\- Ça va pas toi ?

\- Bof...Rien d'insurmontable.

\- Paul ?

\- Coincé à Los Angeles...Encore.

Elle soupira avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Je vois pas comment on peut...Être ensembles de cette façon là. Deux jours par semaines avec le fisc, la police et les actionnaires qui se demandent inlassablement si le nom des Lahote vaut encore quelque chose...Je suis fatiguée.

\- Et déménager ?

\- Rechanger d'université ? J'arrive à peine à m'en sortir avec mes cours et le boulot, je refuse de tout chambouler.

\- Même pour lui ?

\- A cause de lui...En huit mois il a du se pointer ici...Trois week-end, on n'a pas pu partir en vacances parce que le juge l'a fait témoigner, on ne peut pas s'éloigner de Los Angeles parce qu'il a des réunions tous les jours, parce que sa mère n'arrive pas à discipliner ses dépenses, parce que, parce que, parce que...Y a toujours autre chose...Et dans tout ça, c'est à moi de trouver la solution...Mais j'y arrive plus.

Chimanda lui caressa le dos.

\- Peut être que ce n'est pas le bon.

Elle regarda les lumières de la rue et sentit son cœur se déchirer.

\- Peut être pas."

... ... ... ...

Elle chercha ses clés dans son sac en soupirant avant de relever la tête. Au milieu du couloir elle se figea et ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir émettre le moindre son. Il s'approcha d'elle en serrant les dents.

"- Le concierge n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir.

Elle avala péniblement sa salive avant de parler.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas te libérer ?

\- Ouais...

Il s'approcha d'elle et leva les mains pour attraper son visage avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il murmura sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais c'est toi qui compte.

Elle esquissa un très léger sourire avant de hisser ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller à lui. Il se réappropria sa bouche avant de la diriger vers l'appartement. Il claqua la porte derrière lui en la repoussant davantage vers le milieu de la pièce, se débarrassant de sa veste de costume par la même occasion. Rachel leva les mains et desserra sa cravate sans cesser de l'embrasser. A bout de souffle, il se recula et la regarda.

\- Je suis désolé d'être un crétin.

Elle colla son front au sien en fermant les yeux.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'accabler, je sais que tu traverses des moments difficiles.

\- C'est pas une excuse, je sais que...Que je t'ai négligé...Je te demande pardon.

Le cœur de Rachel palpita fortement, oubliant toutes les interrogations qu'elle avait émise chez Chimanda la veille. Elle caressa sa nuque en se collant à lui.

\- Je t'aime.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de la regarder attentivement. Il leva les mains, défit le nœud de sa robe avant de baisser rapidement sa fermeture éclair, dévoilant sa poitrine emprisonnée dans un ensemble gris très simple mais elle était tellement belle qu'il n'avait rien besoin d'autre.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Sans lui retirer sa robe, il se baissa pour la soulever dans ses bras, il l'embrassa fiévreusement avant de la déposer sur la table de la cuisine. Rachel entoura son visage en glissant sa langue au coin de ses lèvres, le faisant frissonner. Elle défit quelques boutons de sa chemise caressant son torse musclé puis ses doigts crochetèrent la boucle de sa ceinture et elle ouvrit rapidement son pantalon en captant son regard. Le souffle de Paul s'accéléra et il se rapprocha d'elle.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

Il se lia à elle dans un profond soupir et Rachel bascula la tête en arrière en gémissant. Ils s'abandonnèrent l'un à l'autre de manière intense sans se presser. Oubliant leurs responsabilités respectives, leurs interrogations et leurs tracas quotidiens.

... ... ... ...

La pièce était plongée dans le noir mais Paul n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche et regarda sa compagne qui respirait profondément. Il fronça les sourcils et grimaça avant de se tourner complètement vers elle, il passa son bras autour de sa taille et colla son corps au sien, ressentant la chaleur de son corps l'envahir, il ferma les yeux et bascula son nez dans le creux de son cou, aspirant son odeur pour s'en imprégner.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son murmure le fit grimacer, il n'avait pas voulu la réveiller mais ses insomnies étaient si fréquentes ces derniers temps qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois où un sommeil paisible l'avait reposé.

\- Excuses-moi...J'arrive pas à me vider la tête.

Il se serra davantage contre elle et instinctivement elle frissonna.

\- Tu manques tellement...C'est atroce de passer la semaine sans toi et en même temps on se dispute de plus en plus...J'arrive plus rien à gérer.

Elle caressa sa main sur son ventre.

\- Tu t'éparpilles beaucoup trop Paul...Quand je t'aie rencontré j'avais cru comprendre que la société qu'avait fondé ton grand-père n'était pas si importante à tes yeux et aujourd'hui tu...Tu ne fais plus de missions pour Carlisle, tu te contentes de te battre pour sauver tes millions au risque de te noyer complètement et de te perdre...Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ce PDG coriace surpassant son père pour lui prouver qu'il vaut mieux que lui, tu cherches quoi exactement ?

\- Il a tout bafoué, il y a énormément de monde qui comptait sur lui et il les a tous manipulé...Il a menti et triché.

\- Et alors quoi ?

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder sans vraiment le voir dans la pénombre.

\- Tu veux sauver l'entreprise pour lui montrer que tu es le meilleur ? Ce n'est pas un jeu Paul, tu mets en péril la personne que tu es réellement, ton intégrité et le pire c'est que...C'est nous que tu mets le plus en danger.

Elle entendit son souffle court.

\- Tu le penses réellement ?

\- Oui...Deux jours par semaine depuis huit mois, lequel d'entre nous a fait le plus d'effort Paul ?

\- Je t'ai demandé de venir à Los Angeles.

\- Non et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Tu rejettes la solution parce que tu es forte et indépendante mais c'est des conneries, ça n'a rien avoir.

\- Bien sûr que si, je bosse dur tous les jours pour mériter ce cursus à l'université, j'ai assez donné pendant ces dix dernières années pour ne pas avoir envie de tout lâcher maintenant afin de recommencer dans une autre ville sans certitude de résultat, je me sens bien ici, tu comprends ? La seule chose que je voudrais c'est que tu t'arrêtes cinq minutes et qu'on parle de nous, qu'on essaye de se voir sans que ta société ne vienne entraver nos instants, est-ce que c'est réellement trop te demander d'être avec moi à part entière ?

Il baissa son visage dans le creux de son cou et ferma les yeux en resserrant son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Non mais je voudrais que tu comprennes que je ne peux pas tout abandonner maintenant ça ne serait pas juste.

\- Est-ce que ça le serait pour nous ?

Il releva la tête et fronça les sourcils avant de coller son front au sien.

\- Bien sûr que non...Je t'aime Rachel.

Elle leva la main pour caresser sa joue.

\- Moi aussi mais j'ai besoin que les choses changent...S'il te plaît...

\- Je vais essayer."

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes afin de l'embrasser tendrement, ce fut un baiser hésitant rempli d'incertitude mais rapidement le désir se réinstalla et Paul glissa sa main sur son ventre en descendant vers sa cuisse où il remonta son déshabillé sur ses hanches, Rachel se retourna sur le dos et l'accueillit contre elle.

Il prit appui sur ses bras et glissa son nez le long de son cou et sur le haut de sa poitrine, appuyant son bassin contre le sien. Paul sentit les petites mains de sa compagne glisser contre son torse avant de s'arrêter à l'emplacement de son cœur. Malgré la pénombre leurs yeux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre, Paul colla son front au sien et se lia à elle. Le son de deux soupirs résonna dans le silence de la chambre et Rachel se cambra en arrière, son compagnon sentit son corps trembler sous le sien et il fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que l'intensité de ses sentiments pour elle était toujours aussi forte et il ne voulait absolument pas que ça s'essouffle. Ses mouvements furent extrêmement lents, il voulait faire perdurer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il entendit Rachel gémir avant qu'elle ne s'accroche à ses bras, resserrant ses jambes autour de sa taille, collant davantage son corps au sien. Elle glissa ses mains le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses qu'elle empoigna, lui intimant l'ordre muet de se resserrer contre elle. Paul esquissa un léger sourire et s'arrêta. Rachel releva légèrement la tête en gémissant de frustration.

"- T'as envie que je continue ?

Le souffle court, Paul se retira légèrement sans pour autant quitter son corps.

\- Évidemment quelle question.

\- Alors demandes-le moi.

Elle se releva un peu et captura sa bouche délicatement, caressant ses lèvres de sa langue avant de murmurer.

\- Prends-moi...

Il appuya son bassin et elle mordit sa lèvre en gémissant légèrement.

\- Comment ?

Il s'arrêta.

\- Paul s'il te plaît...

Il bascula son nez dans le creux de son cou en mordillant sa peau.

\- Je veux que tu sentes à quel point tu m'as manqué.

Rachel caressa la base de ses cheveux.

\- Alors prends-moi...

Elle colla ses lèvres à son oreille et murmura.

\- Plus fort...

Il l'embrassa dans le cou en recommençant à bouger de manière lente mais très intense. Les gémissements de Rachel résonnèrent contre les murs alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Ils s'essoufflèrent en transpirant fortement et la jeune femme posa son front contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Paul s'il te plaît...

Son souffle se coupa et il la senti trembler doucement, il glissa une main dans son dos en accentuant la pression de ses mouvements avant de l'exciter davantage.

\- Allez...Viens...

Son corps se contracta avant de convulser alors que ses muscles se tendait autour de lui. Paul ferma les yeux incapable de bouger son corps commença à se détendre, il amorça d'autres mouvements pour se libérer en elle dans un profond soupir, il posa sa tête sur le haut de sa poitrine en grimaçant, sa main serrant sa hanche. Puis il releva la tête et captura ses lèvres tendrement.

\- Je t'aime.

Elle caressa sa joue.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

... ... ... ...

Il sortit de la chambre le visage encore ensommeillé et le corps crispé. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la salle à manger et regarda sa compagne qui préparait le petit déjeuner. Elle avait enfilé sa chemise et remonté ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon très lâche d'où s'échappait plusieurs mèches. Elle souriait. A cette vision, Paul serra les dents. Il s'en voulait de ne pas prendre plus soins d'elle. Alors qu'elle versait du jus de fruits dans deux verres, il s'approcha d'elle et passa ses bras autour de sa taille en fourrant son nez dans le creux de son cou. Rachel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur cette sensation de bonheur au creux de ses bras.

"- Hum...J'ai attendu ça toute la semaine.

Il déposa un baiser derrière son oreille.

\- Bonjour.

Elle se retourna et caressa son visage.

\- T'as quand même réussi à dormir ?

Il hocha la tête avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- T'aurais du me réveiller...Il est presque 11h.

\- T'avais besoin de récupérer et ça m'a permis de cuisiner un peu...T'as faim ?

Il respira profondément avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non...

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant et l'attrapa à la taille pour la soulever dans ses bras. Il les dirigea vers le canapé où il s'installa. Rachel esquissa un sourire avant de passer les bras autour de son cou collant son front au sien avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Paul caressa la peau douce de ses cuisses avant de remonter ses doigts sur ses hanches qu'il serra délicatement. Puis il ouvrit quelques boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant minutieusement le haut de sa poitrine. Il pencha la tête et embrassa sa peau, traçant un sillon brûlant entre ses seins. Instinctivement Rachel poussa son bassin contre le sien en soupirant, elle se mordit la lèvre ce qui enflamma Paul qui repoussa légèrement le haut de son pantalon de jogging.

Ils se regardèrent intensément avant de se lier l'un à l'autre. Un gémissement fort s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme qui agrippa le haut du canapé entre ses doigts, elle entama une série de mouvements lents mais profonds. La laisser diriger leur ébat accéléra considérablement le rythme cardiaque de Paul qui rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches sans la guider, puis il ouvrit les yeux et la regarda. Une mèche venait de lui tomber devant les yeux, ses joues étaient rouges, sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement, recouverte d'une légère pellicule de sueur. Elle était tellement belle.

Il se releva légèrement et attrapa ses lèvres alors qu'elle tirait légèrement sur la base de ses cheveux. Ses mouvements se firent plus longs et il commença à percevoir le tremblement de son corps. Rachel entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et capta son regarda alors que son orgasme se rependait dans son corps. Elle s'arrêta de bouger, ressentant sa présence en elle comme un véritable besoin. Il la rejoignit rapidement en la serrant encore plus dans ses bras. Ils prirent le temps de souffler, échangeant de tendres baisers et des mots doux.

Le soleil présent dans le ciel annonçait une très belle journée, le jeune couple s'installa près de la fenêtre pour déjeuner, parlant de choses et d'autres, profitant de ce temps qui leur était impartis et qui semblait paisible.

... ... ... ...

Le restaurant était très chic, feutré avec une ambiance calme et reposante. Une immense cheminée se trouvait dans le fond de la salle et un feu crépitait doucement, réchauffant agréablement la pièce. Un maître d'hôtel conduisit le couple à une table à l'écart afin d'optimiser leur intimité. Cependant Rachel fronça les sourcils.

"- Une table pour six alors qu'on est deux c'est pas une erreur ?

Paul serra les dents en se tournant vers elle mais il n'eut pas le loisir de dire quoi que ce soit car derrière eux, une voix résonna.

\- Ah c'est clair que c'est beaucoup plus cosy que l'italien que j'avais choisi en premier.

La voix de Jared électrisa le cœur de Rachel qui essaya de capter le regard de Paul mais celui-ci venait de baisser la tête. L'avocat de son compagnon s'approcha d'elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

\- Salut Rachel tu vas bien ?

\- A merveille.

Le ton de sa voix fit soupirer le jeune entrepreneur qui serra rapidement la main de son meilleur ami avant d'embrasser sa femme.

\- Rachel je suis ravie de te revoir.

\- Moi aussi Kim.

Ils s'installèrent à table et quelques instants plus tard un autre couple arriva. L'homme portait un costume très chic et sa compagne une robe rouge probablement signé par un grand couturier.

\- Mr Lahote.

\- Mr Pretorio bonsoir.

\- Ma femme Hilary."

Chacun se présenta et le diner commença par des banalités entre-coupés par le service de plats gastronomiques cinq étoiles.

Kim et Rachel tentèrent par tous les moyens de dérider un peu Hilary qui semblait figée dans son botox et dans ses allures trop guindées. La femme de Jared fit un effort surhumain pour ramener son amie à de meilleurs sentiments alors qu'elle fulminait depuis le début du diner contre son compagnon qui s'était lancé dans une conversation animé avec son principal financier et son avocat.

"- L'idée d'investir un demi million de dollars dans l'entreprise Master Cop est une erreur, ils n'ont pas le moindre fond valable.

\- Ils ont une cote à 58%.

\- Ce n'est pas suffisant, dois-je vous rappeler que la votre ne dépasse pas les 25%...Soyez un peu réaliste c'est un trop gros risque Paul...Si leurs actions ne montent pas davantage au prochain trimestre, vous ne pourrez pas progresser et faire des bénéfices suffisant pour souffler un peu.

\- Mais ça nous donnerez du temps pour réinvestir ce peu de bénéfices chez Calligan.

Rachel regarda furtivement son petit ami qui semblait plus que tendu, elle ferma discrètement les yeux avant de reporter sa propre conversation avec Kim et Hilary.

\- Mme DeHosvor a mis en vente l'un de ses ranch la semaine dernière, vous le saviez Paul ?

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh...Oui j'en ai vaguement entendu parler...Son mari a perdu une très grosse somme à la bourse et leur fils aîné leur coûte une fortune en cure de désintoxication.

\- Elle se confie toujours à votre mère ?

\- Oui, elle l'a rencontré à New York il y a quelques semaines, lors de la vente de son appartement.

Hilary écarquilla les yeux.

\- Votre mère vend son appartement ?

\- Elle n'y va plus très souvent et puis elle s'occupe du country club à Los Angeles.

La jeune femme esquissa un petit sourire en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Elle le dirige toujours ? Je croyais que vous l'aviez mis en liquidation ?

Paul serra les dents en sentant sa tension monter.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez me l'acheter ?

Jared lui donna un coup de pied discret sous la table alors que Rachel soupirait en voyant la conversation dégénérer. Elle essaya donc de ramener un climat plus apaisant.

\- Si vous nous parliez de vos dernières vacances, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez partis à Madagascar ?

Mais Hilary n'en avait pas fini avec Paul et sa mère, elle éluda donc la question de Rachel pour répondre au jeune homme.

\- Il est clair que je saurais davantage l'optimiser, il a perdu énormément de clientèle ces derniers temps. Vous reconnaîtrez que le nom de votre mère ne fait plus honneur dans notre cercle très sélecte.

Kim écarquilla les yeux en regardant désespérément son mari qui se racla la gorge.

\- Euh je pense qu'on va revenir à notre fond d'investissement.

Paul avala le reste de son verre de vin d'une seule traite et Rachel ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme esquissa un mauvais sourire et regarda attentivement Hilary.

\- Vous êtes acerbe parce que ma mère a fait un bénéfice de dix millions de dollars l'année dernière ?

Elle éclata de rire.

\- Volé par votre père.

Mais Paul ne perdit pas sa répartit.

\- Ou parce qu'elle a couché avec votre mari ?

Au moment même où cette phrase sortie de sa bouche, Rachel savait que la soirée était finie et par la même occasion leur week-end aussi. Hilary perdit son sourire en se tendant comme une corde, Jared soupira alors que sa femme secouait la tête, quand au mari infidèle, il claqua son verre sur la table en se redressant.

\- C'était une incartade regrettable dont le sujet n'a rien à faire autour de cette table et je pense que si nos discutions financières doivent être lourdées par ce genre de remarques, il vaut que mieux que nous ne concrétisions aucune affaire ensemble.

\- C'est vous qui m'avez contacté à cause d'un déficit de 6%.

L'homme se renfrogna.

\- Vous êtes fini Lahote, rentrez-vous ça dans le crâne ! Quand vous aurez terminé de verser le complément au fisc, vous verrez qu'il ne vous restera plus que des miettes de pains et vous pourrez alors rayer de votre agenda les dîners mondains dans les grands restaurants ou les nuits dans les palace, sans oublier que...

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rachel.

\- Vous n'aurez plus le luxe de faire un arrêt sur Sunset Boulevard.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa et elle eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir son compagnon se lever pour asséner un coup de poing magistral au mari d'Hilary.

\- PAUL !

Jared se précipita vers son patron pour l'éloigner mais celui-ci le repoussa et c'est Rachel qui prit le relais.

\- Arrête bon sang ça suffit !

Ils se regardèrent un instant et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air peiné de sa compagne, celle-ci détourna le regard en soupirant.

\- C'est pas vrai."

Hilary et son mari quittèrent rapidement le restaurant alors que Jared tentait de calmer le responsable de l'établissement.

... ... ... ...

Lorsqu'elle déposa son manteau sur le sofa, son regard se perdit par delà la fenêtre où elle apercevait les lumières de la ville. Son cœur était lourd et son estomac tordu par une douleur lancinante, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Elle entendit Paul refermer la porte derrière lui et elle ferma les yeux. Le jeune homme l'observa quelques instants.

"- Tu veux bien me dire pourquoi t'es en colère ?

Elle serra les dents avant de se tourner vers lui.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Il soupira, fatigué de leur confrontation incessante, des justifications qu'il devait trouver en permanence pour elle ou pour les fautes de son père.

\- Écoute je ne pouvais pas le laisser t'insulter de cette façon c'est...

\- Ah parce que tu crois que c'est ça le problème ?

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant et elle précisa.

\- Tu m'as rencontré sur le trottoir, c'est pas une insulte c'est un fait mais ça tu n'es toujours pas prêt à l'assumer visiblement. Moi je l'ai fait, parce qu'à ce moment là je n'avais pas le choix Paul. Je l'ai fait pour survivre et je moque royalement de ce qu'on peut penser de moi ou de mes décisions, je l'assume aujourd'hui parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait, je serais peut être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Je n'ai jamais contesté ton choix à cette époque mais le fait qu'on t'assimile encore aujourd'hui à une prostituée je ne peux pas le supporter parce que tu vaux mieux que ça.

\- Oui et que tu veuilles défendre mon honneur c'est extrêmement serviable de ta part mais pas comme ça, la violence n'a jamais rien réglé.

\- Les principes moraux je les emmerdes.

\- Parce que ta mère et Mr Pretorio ont eu une liaison ?

Paul serra les dents.

\- C'est un bouffon qui a usé de ses charmes pour obtenir un chèque de la part de ma mère qu'il a immédiatement réinjecté dans son fond d'investissement...C'était y a plus de deux ans, ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir, je l'ai fait venir pour parler d'argent et de cotations boursières.

\- Oui évidemment.

Elle secoua la tête et se retourna afin de retirer son petit boléro noir.

\- Si ce n'est pas le coup poing alors dis-moi pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

Elle s'arrêta pour souffler légèrement avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- On est samedi soir Paul ! Où est passé notre diner en tête à tête pour profiter du peu de temps qu'on a ensembles ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas annuler ce rendez-vous, j'ai une société au bord de la faillite à sauver et...

\- Ah oui ta société...Comment ais-je pu l'oublier ? Franchement !

Elle se rapprocha doucement, le regard flamboyant de colère.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

Le cœur de Paul tambourina dans sa poitrine et il serra les poings alors qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée.

\- Comment as-tu osé les faire venir à Seattle pour un assister à diner financier ? C'était NOTRE diner PAUL ! Deux jours par semaine, c'est tout ce qu'on a...DEUX JOURS et pendant ces deux jours tu es littéralement incapable d'être à moi...J'en ai plus que marre de devoir te partager avec cette PUTAIN d'entreprise, les coups de fils en pleine nuit, les mails qui ne peuvent pas attendre, les réunions jusqu'à pas d'heure et les dollars qui doivent être compté à chaque seconde...Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire venir ton avocat, sa femme et cet imbécile d'investisseur à NOTRE DINER ?

Son corps trembla et elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer de rage. Paul fronça les sourcils.

\- Non mais tu t'entends ? Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux prétendre être l'exclusivité de ma vie ? Je suis désolé Rachel mais j'ai commencé à diriger cette entreprise bien avant de te rencontrer, tu savais pertinemment dans quoi tu t'embarquais.

\- Oh oui j'allais oublié ton héritage familial et cette compétitivité malsaine qui régit en permanence ton quotidien, tu veux que je te félicite d'être devenu comme ton père ou ton grand-père ? Un PDG exigent, imbu de lui même, au rendement efficace qui se moque des sentiments de la femme qu'il est censé aimé et qui devrait normalement partager sa vie ?

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ?

\- J'ESSAYE DE T'OUVRIR LES YEUX BON SANG ! On ne partage plus rien Paul, tu refuses de regarder la réalité en face, tu crois que tout t'es du...Je passe mon temps à faire des compromis pour nous mais toi dans cette histoire où est ta place ? L'homme que j'ai rencontré était tendre et attentionné, il avait une passion que je trouvais belle et pour laquelle il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir parce que c'était comme une seconde nature, aujourd'hui...

Elle leva les bras, hésitante.

\- Tu es froid et distant...Je sais que je n'ai jamais fait partie de tes priorités et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire jamais je n'ai jamais espéré être une exclusivité à tes yeux, la seule chose que je voulais c'était un peu d'attention mais ton entreprise a fini par nous étouffer.

Paul secoua la tête.

\- T'es en train de tout mélanger, tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi seulement je te rappel que j'ai des responsabilités que je ne peux pas ignorer et je les avais avant de te rencontrer. Je ne peux pas abandonner mes employés...

Rachel grimaça.

\- Oh arrête s'il te plaît t'as eu aucune état d'âme lorsqu'il a fallut licencié les cent vingt huit personnes en trop au Seattle Time. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit à cette époque ? " _Le sentimentalisme tu le ranges au placard et tu fais ton boulot, peu importe le nombre de gens que tu vas licencier et qui traîneront la patte pour ne pas finir les fins de mois dans le rouge_." Tu m'a dit que _tu ne faisais pas ce boulot pour qu'on t'apprécie_ , tu t'en souviens ? Alors ne viens me dire aujourd'hui que tu relègues notre histoire au second plan uniquement parce que tu as peur pour tes salariés...Qu'est-ce qui se passe exactement, je ne te suffis plus ?

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi...Je t'aime et...

\- NON PAUL, ce que tu aimes c'est cette idée que tu as de moi et qui pourrait tout accepter...Je n'emménagerais pas à Los Angeles parce que pour la première fois de ma vie j'arrive enfin à souffler et à être fière de ce que je fais.

\- Grâce à qui ?

Rachel s'arrêta et le regarda attentivement.

\- Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Rien mais tu reconnaîtras que l'université de Seattle, t'arrive à la payer parce que je t'aie donné la solution.

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- T'as jamais su te débrouiller toute seule Rachel, tu serais où aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas envoyé vers Elizabeth ? Tu écumerais encore les petites annonces.

\- C'est dégueulasse de me dire ça, parce que je te signale que je n'ai jamais eu besoin de l'aide de personne pour survivre et sûrement pas pas de la tienne.

Paul esquissa un léger sourire.

\- T'as oublié comment on s'est rencontré ?

Le corps de Rachel trembla et elle écarquilla les yeux. En face Paul ne se rendit pas compte des mots qu'il prononça. Il était tellement en colère que son esprit occultait l'essentiel. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et sa gorge se contracta.

\- Je croyais que je valais mieux que ça ?

\- MAIS BORDEL C'EST TOI QUI ME PREND LA TETE POUR DES CONNERIES, JE T'AIME QU'EST-CE QU'IL TE FAUT DE PLUS MERDE ?

\- TOI...J'AI BESOIN DE TOI MAIS PAS AVEC TON BOULOT EN PERMANENCE ENTRE NOUS !

Involontairement une larme coula sur sa joue.

\- On est ensembles deux jours par semaine depuis huit mois, j'en peux plus d'attendre de tes nouvelles ou de sacrifier nos soirées pour que tu puisses conclure des transactions financières uniquement pour redonner le blason des Lahote. Ton père est en prison, ta mère est incapable de gérer sa vie sans son couturier attitré et toi tu crois que tu as une responsabilité envers eux parce que tu es leur fils unique mais au final aucun d'eux ne sait réellement qui tu es.

\- Toi non plus.

\- Je croyais le savoir mais j'avais tord.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard à bout de souffle.

\- Je suis fatiguée Paul...Cette soirée a été la goutte d'eau, tu as accepté de venir passer le week-end à Seattle en sachant que tu allais me mentir et me manipuler, tu savais que je n'aurais pas dit oui à ce diner, tu m'as mise au pied du mur...

Une nouvelle larme coula sur sa joue.

\- A quoi ça sert de passer...Des moments si parfaits l'un avec l'autre...A quoi ça sert de me retrouver dans tes bras et ne ressentant que ton amour si pour que l'instant d'après tu me regardes dans les yeux en me mentant de vouloir essayer d'arranger les choses...Tu ne feras aucun effort, t'en es incapable..Il y a huit mois tu m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas d'une histoire fugitive mais c'est exactement ce qu'on est en train de vivre ! Tes responsabilités sont en train de nous étrangler et on se fuit de plus en plus...Seulement rien ne change...Rien du tout.

Il baissa la tête en serrant les dents.

\- REGARDES-MOI...

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens, le souffle court.

\- Tu ne mettras pas ton boulot au placard plus de vingt quatre heure pour moi alors...Dis-moi où on va ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est toi qui complique les choses ? On était bien...

\- NON PAUL C'EST UNE ILLUSION...TOUT NE VA PAS BIEN, JE NE VAIS PAS BIEN...Parce que tu me manques, parce que celle qui doit quitter son boulot à midi tous les vendredis pour être à Los Angeles à quatorze heures c'est moi, celle qui débourse trois cent dollars en billet d'avion toutes les semaines c'est moi, celle qui attend patiemment pendant deux heures dans le hall d'accueil de ton building que tu termines tes réunions c'est moi, j'ai plus souvent ta secrétaire au téléphone que toi, bon sang tu trouves ça normal ?...C'est elle qui pense à me faire livrer des fleurs !

Il soupira en fermant les yeux.

\- J'ai pas le temps de...

\- Oui ça je sais...Tu n'as jamais le temps...Pas le temps pour décrocher ton téléphone pour me dire bonjour mais lorsque Jared t'appelles en pleine nuit parce que la bourse dégringole là tu réponds, tu n'as pas le temps de m'emmener diner mais pour conclure tes affaires tu sors dans les plus grands restaurants de la ville, on ne va pas au cinéma, ni au théâtre, on ne part pas en vacances ni en week-end mais tu t'envoles régulièrement pour New York afin de consoler ta pauvre mère qui déprime parce qu'elle a du se séparer de son assistante personnelle...TU VEUX QUE JE CONTINUE ?

Elle respira profondément alors que l'estomac de Paul se retournait, par la force des choses il l'avait négligé, il s'en rendait compte mais son père avait mis tellement de pagaille autour de lui, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir redresser la barre et si son couple avec Rachel devait en souffrir alors peut être que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour lui de se fixer dans une relation sérieuse.

\- Tu te sens délaissée ? Ou c'est juste de la jalousie ?

Rachel secoua la tête en soupirant.

\- Tu comprends rien hein ?

Elle grimaça.

\- Je t'aime...Même si je t'ai fais languir au début de notre histoire, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi parce que ce côté dur que tu laissais apparaître n'était en réalité qu'une façade pour dissimuler ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en toi. Mais aujourd'hui ce qu'il y a de meilleur en toi tu es en train de le perdre...Et par la force des choses tu me perds aussi.

Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant attentivement.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

La jeune femme souffla doucement en cherchant ses mots.

\- Je pense que tu devrais rentrer à Los Angeles.

Le cœur de Paul se tordit douloureusement mais il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement.

\- Je rentre à L.A et après ?

\- J'en sais rien...Je t'ai dit ce que je voulais à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire.

\- Tu veux me quitter ?

\- J'en ai pas envie mais...

Une nouvelle larme roula sur sa joue et Rachel fronça les sourcils.

\- Si tu ne peux pas changer les choses alors je refuse de m'essouffler davantage dans notre histoire. J'en peux plus je suis à bout Paul...

Elle leva les épaules.

\- A toi de décider."

Rachel serra les dents et lui tourna le dos avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où elle se raccrocha au lavabo pour ne pas tomber. Lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle éclata en sanglot.

... ... ... ...

 **Deux jours plus tard.**

"- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'entendre mes explications mais lorsque ton père m'a embauché je venais tout juste de sortir de mon école de gestion, j'avais envie de réussir.

\- Au point de te retrouver dans son lit et de falsifier des chèques de l'entreprise qui se montent à des millions de dollars ?

\- Au départ je ne savais pas que c'était illégal.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît, tu savais que c'était de la fraude, t'es assez intelligente pour faire la différence entre un apport financier légal provenant des fonds de la société et un bénéfice qui disparaît du compteur et que se retrouve dans une banque aux îles Caïmans.

Ashley fit une petite moue.

\- Paul ton père m'a manipulé.

\- Tu le voulais bien non ?

Le jeune homme se servit un verre de vodka et grimaça en sentant l'alcool lui brûler l'œsophage.

\- Non, je voulais son attention, je voulais booster ma carrière mais sûrement pas au détriment de la société.

Paul rigola en se tournant vers elle.

\- Ashley t'es monté dans ma suite uniquement pour te faire plaindre et pour que je glisse un mot gentil à ton sujet au procureur afin de t'éviter la prison.

\- Je ne mérite pas de me faire enfermer.

Il claqua son verre sur la console.

\- TU ES COMPLICE D'UNE FRAUDE DE PLUSIEURS MILLIONS DE DOLLARS !

\- OUI ET ALORS...Jusqu'à preuve du contraire pour payer ta villa de luxe sur les hauteurs de Los Angeles t'étais plutôt content de les avoir ces millions.

\- Dégage !

Il lui désigna la porte.

\- Dégage d'ici, tu n'es qu'une garce...Tu voulais une promotion de la part de mon père en passant derrière son bureau tu l'as eu ! Sauf que dans ton calcul t'as oublié qu'il fallait aussi que tu récupères ses emmerdes.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur palpiter d'angoisse.

\- T'es qu'un salopard, avec tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ces dernières années, j'aurais cru que tu aurais fait preuve d'un tout petit peu plus d'indulgence à mon égard.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

Ashley piétina légèrement.

\- Paul je t'en prie, aides-moi.

Il la regarda attentivement.

\- Non...La société est en train de couler, je peux rien pour toi.

\- Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait trouver une solution, on s'en est toujours sortie non ?

\- Y a pas de on Ashley...C'est moi qui paye les pots cassés tu te souviens ? C'est mon nom sur l'entête du building.

\- Mais tu n'es pas obligé de supporter tout ça tout seul...Je t'aie toujours soutenu, les choses ne sont pas différentes aujourd'hui, oui j'ai fait des erreurs et je suis prête à les assumer mais je te le répète, c'était dans l'intérêt de l'entreprise.

Elle soupira alors qu'il se frottait le visage.

\- T'as l'air épuisé.

\- Je sors d'une réunion qui a duré trois heures avec les frères Hartgen.

\- Ils sortent du lot ?

\- Ils nous laissent 12% c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à négocier.

\- Pourquoi ne pas faire une contre-proposition avec la Mathers Compagny, ils s'étaient proposés l'année dernière.

\- Oui l'année dernière, je doute qu'ils soient encore intéressés.

Il se massa la nuque et Ashley fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de lui. Elle leva la main et bien qu'hésitante, la posa doucement sur son bras. Il la regarda alors qu'elle se déplaçait sur le côté, elle leva les mains et commença à masser doucement ses épaules tendues.

\- Arrête Ashley...Tu ne vas gagner ma sympathie comme ça...Rentres chez toi.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider...Tu es stressé et tendu...T'as besoin de souffler un peu...Si on commandait quelques choses à manger.

\- J'ai déjà dîné.

Il se défila et se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- La décision concernant la peine que tu risques ne dépend pas de moi je suis désolé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha en déglutissant péniblement.

\- Je sais...Mais ne les laisses pas me traîner dans la boue, je n'avais que de bonnes intentions...Je suis sûr que tu le sais.

\- Non...Figures-toi que j'en sais rien...

Il souffla profondément.

\- Je suis fatigué...Rentres chez toi.

Mais la jeune femme n'écouta pas sa recommandation. Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour capturer ses lèvres. Désarçonné, Paul fronça les sourcils avant de la repousser.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je prends soins de toi.

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai pas assez bu pour ça, rentres chez toi Ashley...Je te rappel en plus que je ne suis pas célibataire.

\- Je croyais que toi et Rachel vous étiez en froid ?

Il la regarda attentivement et elle précisa.

\- Je t'ai entendu en parler avec Jared.

\- Tu devrais arrêter d'écouter aux portes.

\- Vous ne vous parlez plus parce qu'elle ne comprend l'importance de ton travail alors parles-moi à moi. Moi je suis là, je t'aie toujours épaulé non ? Je suis là pour toi.

\- Non t'es là parce que t'as la trouille d'aller en prison...Tu veux te retrouver dans mon lit pour conserver ta place au sein de la société, tes intentions c'est du business Ashley, ça a toujours été le cas.

Elle serra les dents avant de lever les bras derrière elle. Elle coulissa la fermeture de sa robe et s'en débarrassa rapidement sous le regard ahuri de Paul.

\- Arrête ça.

\- Oui c'est business...Mais c'est de famille non ?

Elle s'approcha de lui de manière féline.

\- T'es en colère contre ton père, contre Rachel qui ne comprend rien, t'es fatigué, stressé et je sais que tu n'as qu'une seule envie c'est de tout laisser tomber...Alors abandonnes-toi..."

Il la regarda en sentant son estomac se tordre, l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité n'était suffisant pour lui faire perdre ses moyens mais ces derniers mois si durs, oui. Il en avait marre d'essayer de réparer les erreurs des uns et des autres et Rachel qui était loin et qui était sensé le soutenir, en était finalement incapable. Sa collaboratrice portait un ensemble de lingerie noire avec porte-jarretelles, signe qu'elle avait sans doute tout prévu, peut être aussi parce qu'elle savait qu'il était faible.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête mais au même moment, la voix de Rachel résonna dans sa tête. "- _Si tu ne peux pas changer les choses alors je refuse de m'essouffler davantage dans notre histoire_." Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de s'approcher d'Ashley, il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa fiévreusement sans aucune délicatesse. Un profond soupir s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme mais le jeune homme se recula.

"- Pas de sentimentalisme c'est clair ?

Il planta son regard dans le sien avant de se pencher pour l'attraper dans ses bras, il la déposa sur le lit en retirant rapidement sa chemise, il ouvrit son pantalon et enfila un préservatif alors qu'Ashley se redressait pour embrasser son torse mais Paul la repoussa.

\- Non...

Il posa un bras de chaque côté de sa tête et baissa la main pour la stimuler un peu. Un feu intense se répandit dans le ventre de la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir fortement mais avant même d'avoir pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, il la pénétra rapidement en se moquant de savoir s'il lui faisait mal ou non. Il s'arrêta en baissant la tête dans le creux de son cou où son parfum lui chatouilla le nez. Là il murmura.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu ici ?

\- Pour te prouver que t'es un Lahote...

Elle se redressa légèrement, écartant davantage les jambes avant de glisser ses mains dans le creux de ses reins jusqu'à ses fesse, qu'elle griffa légèrement. Elle gigota en affichant une mine aguicheuse, tendant sa poitrine vers lui de manière effrontée.

\- Tu es comme ton père.

A cette phrase, un élan nauséeux s'empara du jeune homme et il se redressa rapidement avant de se retiré de son corps. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il retira son préservatif avant de renfiler son pantalon.

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement.

\- Mais tu te fous de moi...Je croyais que tu voulais ?

\- Non...Non sûrement pas...

Il referma sa chemise avant d'attraper la robe d'Ashley qu'elle avait laissé au sol. Il lui balança à la figure.

\- Tu te rhabilles et tu dégages...DEHORS !"

Paul s'enferma dans la salle de bain et il prit appui sur le bord du lavabo. Il tenta de reprendre une certaine contenance mais c'était trop tard, il avait franchi la limite du raisonnable. Même s'il n'avait pas coucher à proprement parler avec Ashley, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il l'avait pénétré et par conséquent il venait de tromper Rachel. Il serra les paupières avant de relever la tête vers le miroir mais en croisant son reflet, sa nausée le repris et il se retourna pour vomir dans les toilettes.

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

La jeune femme jouait nerveusement avec les manches de son pull, elle souffla avant de regarder une énième fois sa montre. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle se figea.

"- Mlle Black...Est-ce que ça va mieux ?

\- Euh oui mais je...Je suis très nerveuse...

Son interlocuteur esquissa un sourire.

\- Voilà vos résultats.

Il lui tendit une feuille et la jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Oh non.

Elle releva la tête et regarda l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

\- Vous êtes en sûr ?

\- On va faire une petite vérification mais oui, j'en suis sûr.

La jeune femme trembla de tout son corps.

\- Oh c'est pas vrai."

... ... ... ...

Le hall d'accueil était toujours aussi luxueux, il y avait plusieurs personnes ici et là qui discutaient. La jeune femme s'avança prudemment vers le comptoir et esquissa un petit sourire.

"- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour...Je peux vous aider Mademoiselle ?

La standardiste qui se trouvait derrière le bureau semblait être une nouvelle recrue, elle tremblait et souriait beaucoup trop.

\- Oui, je voudrais voir Mr Lahote s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous aviez rendez-vous ?

\- Non mais c'est urgent.

\- Si vous n'avez pas de rendez-vous Mademoiselle, c'est impossible de rencontrer Mr Lahote aujourd'hui.

\- Écoutez appelez-le et dites lui que Rachel veut le voir et que c'est urgent...S'il vous plaît.

La jeune femme soupira, craignant certainement les remontrances de ses supérieurs. Elle composa cependant un numéro, puis un deuxième qui visiblement resta sans réponse également. Elle secoua la tête avant de raccrocher.

\- Il n'est pas dans son bureau et il ne décroche pas sur son portable.

\- Il faut que je le vois...Vous me laisseriez monter ?

\- Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir des problèmes.

\- J'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité.

Elle respira profondément avant de déverrouiller le portique menant aux ascenseurs.

\- Merci infiniment.

\- Je vous en prie."

Rachel monta dans la cabine et respira profondément avant de se hisser jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, elle regarda dans le couloir et constata l'absence de la secrétaire de Paul, elle longea le corridor et se retrouva devant une immense porte. Elle leva le bras et frappa une fois, puis deux puis trois avant finalement de pousser le battant pour entrer. La pièce était très grande et lumineuse, le mobilier dans les tons beiges, tout était net et propre comme le reste de l'immeuble. La jeune femme s'approcha d'un des fauteuils pour y déposer son sac et elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour regarder la ville en essayant de se calmer.

... ... ... ...

"- Ok on essaye de les rencontrer pour la fin de la semaine et si leur cote n'a pas bougé on signe...Jared, l'immeuble en est où ?

\- Y a deux visites pour demain et une pour fin de la semaine...Je te tiens au courant, si c'est bon on pourra déménager d'ici la fin du mois.

\- D'accord...La réunion est terminée, on se voit en fin d'après midi.

Paul remonta le couloir pour rejoindre son bureau, il ouvrit la porte et se figea. La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda attentivement avant d'esquisser un semblant de sourire.

"- Salut...

Devant son silence, elle avala sa salive.

\- C'est pire que de vouloir entrer dans les bureaux du FBI ici.

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança doucement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune femme trembla et elle se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je me doute que tu dois être pas mal occupé mais euh...Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes appels et euh...Je voudrais qu'on parle.

Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha de son bureau sur lequel il déposa plusieurs dossiers. Rachel fronça les sourcils en voyant les cernes qui assombrissait son regard. Il ne portait pas son éternel costume mais un simple pull noir sur un pantalon gris.

\- J'ai reçu des investisseurs russes et chinois toutes la semaine.

\- Et tu as des propositions intéressantes ?

\- Rien qui nous permette de sortir la tête de l'eau...

Il se tourna vers elle.

\- Mais je doute que tu sois venue jusqu'ici pour parler de l'état de la société.

\- Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit le week-end dernier, je m'inquiète pour toi Paul.

Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur se déchirer de toute part.

\- J'ai appris qu'Ashley avait été convoqué par le procureur et qu'elle risque dix ans de prison pour complicité.

\- Elle savait les risques qu'elle prenait, elle l'a fait en tout état de cause.

\- Tu dois témoigner contre elle ?

\- J'ai remis ma déposition au procureur...Je...Je ne veux pas me confronter à elle ça serait une perte de temps.

\- Pourquoi ? Peut être que ton témoignage pourrait...

\- Je ne me retrouverais pas en face d'elle, je ne peux pas la défendre, j'en n'ai pas envie...

Il ferma les yeux avant de se frotter le visage.

\- Excuses-moi.

Paul la regarda en soupirant.

\- Toi ça va ?

Rachel se mordit la lèvre.

\- Oui.

\- Et le boulot ?

\- Elizabeth m'a accordé quelques jours pour souffler, je...J'ai des examens la semaine prochaine.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas assurer.

Il contourna son bureau pour rayer son agenda en haussant les sourcils.

\- Quand je repense à mes derniers exams de fac, ça paraît plus loin que...

\- Je suis enceinte.

Son stylo s'arrêta sur la page et il se figea avant de relever la tête vers elle.

\- Quoi ?

Rachel leva la main en se mordant la lèvre, le corps tremblant d'anxiété.

\- Je suis enceinte et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès...Ce n'était pas prémédité et euh...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne me serais pas permis de penser une chose pareille.

Ils se regardèrent longuement avant que Paul ne contourne le bureau pour s'approcher d'elle.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

Elle hocha discrètement la tête.

\- Oui...Deux semaines...C'est assez dingue de se dire qu'on a fait un bébé le week-end où on s'est séparé...

Rachel souffla doucement alors que son corps tremblait.

\- Je sais que...Que ça tombe mal parce que...Tu as beaucoup de soucis avec l'entreprise et que notre relation est totalement bancale en plus avec l'université c'est...

Elle chercha ses mots avant de désigner son ventre.

\- Il est là et je...Je ne veux pas l'ignorer.

Paul serra les dents.

\- C'est toi qui le porte, ce que tu décideras de faire je l'accepterais quoi qu'il arrive...Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Elle le regarda, le visage grave et sombre, les yeux cernés et fatigués, l'épaule basse comme s'il n'arrivait plus à supporter le poids de toutes ses responsabilités. Il semblait tellement loin de cet homme qui l'avait emmené manger un burger épicé il y a huit mois, le sourire qu'il avait affiché ce soir là semblait s'être perdu. Le corps de Rachel se détendit soudainement et elle s'approcha de lui pour caresser sa joue. Paul ferma les yeux en ressentant sa petit main froide toucher sa peau.

\- T'as l'air tellement épuisé...Depuis quand t'as pas dormi ?

\- Je me souviens plus...

\- Ce que j'ai dit il y a quinze jours je le pensais réellement.

\- Je sais...

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- J'étais en colère mais pas seulement pour moi...Je le suis pour toi...Je suis inquiète pour toi tu le comprend ça ? Je ne suis pas médecin mais tu tiendras pas le coup à ce rythme là...

Sa main glissa sur sa joue qu'elle caressa doucement.

\- Regardes-moi je t'en prie.

Il planta son regard dans le sien et sa gorge se contracta.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider...Je sais que tu ne veux rien entendre mais t'as besoin de souffler.

\- J'ai jamais voulu te faire passer au second plan...Je me suis noyé entre ce que je croyais devoir faire et ce que je voulais réellement.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Je te voulais toi, depuis le premier où je t'ai rencontré et ça paraissait simple. Seulement mon père a été arrêté et tout s'est écroulé...Parce qu'en dessous de son nom c'était le mien qui apparaissait, du coup ses responsabilités sont devenues les miennes et par conséquent ses conneries avec.

\- Est-ce que c'est réellement à toi de tout réparer ?

\- Oui parce que je suis un Lahote, parce que...J'ai été élevé comme ça tu te souviens.

\- Je me souviens surtout que tu avais d'autres rêves, est-ce que ça serait si terrible de ranger au placard les démons de cette entreprise afin de te consacrer à toi et à ce qui te transporte...

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur.

\- Ce qu'il y a là ne se trouve pas derrière ce bureau, c'est incompatible Paul. Dis-moi si tu crois sincèrement que je ne te connais pas ? Tu m'as fait rentré dans ta vie sans demi-mesure, est-ce que c'était un leurre ?

Il colla son front au sien.

\- Non...Bien sûr que non...Tu me connais mieux que personne.

\- Alors écoutes-moi...Rien ne t'oblige à continuer, les gens s'en remettront, les choses changent Paul et le plus important n'est pas ce que tu pourras mettre en place pour sauver cette société mais plutôt que tu restes toi même.

Elle attrapa sa main pour la poser sur son ventre et Paul trembla.

\- Ce bébé c'est peut être notre équilibre, je veux croire qu'on peut y arriver mais tu dois me laisser t'aider.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça.

\- Si parce que tu souffres et qu'il y a quelques mois tu faisais la même chose pour moi.

\- Je ne le mérite pas.

\- Arrête...

Elle entoura son visage.

\- Les reproches que je t'ai fait ont été durs et je me rend compte que ce n'était pas forcément la bonne méthode pour te faire réagir.

\- Rachel...Je...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue en murmurant.

\- Je t'en prie, laisses-moi t'aider...Cette grossesse je veux la vivre avec toi, je veux que ça te rende heureux.

Involontairement une larme coula sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- Je peux pas...

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ?...Je t'aime Paul...Regardes-moi...

Il ancra son regard dans le sien en laissant échapper d'autres larmes alors qu'elle murmurait.

\- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur...Je veux jusque que tu sois heureux et que tu puisses profiter de ton bébé.

\- Je sais...

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

Rachel soupira avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Paul fronça les sourcils en sentant son cœur se serrer davantage. Leur baiser était tremblant et hésitant, le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux de Rachel et la colla à lui, elle entre-ouvrit la bouche et sa langue caressa délicatement la sienne, son corps trembla. Elle leva les bras pour entourer sa nuque et s'imbriquer contre lui. Il glissa ses mains sur sa taille et instinctivement la repoussa jusqu'au bureau. Le bas du dos de la jeune femme cogna contre le rebord en bois et alors que le rythme cardiaque de son cœur s'accélérait, Paul se recula, un bras posé de chaque côté de sa taille, prenant appui sur la table. Il baissa la tête, reprenant son souffle. La jeune femme serra les dents avant de lever les mains pour entourer son visage en murmurant.

"- Paul...

\- Je peux pas faire ça...

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est vrai que c'est pas l'endroit idéal...Désolée...

Elle racla la gorge avant de se redresser mais il ancra son regard dans le sien en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir...

Il était toujours courbé, appuyé sur le bureau, la mine sombre.

\- Je t'aime...Je veux que tu l'entendes et que tu le crois, j'en ai besoin.

\- C'est à cause de tout ce qu'on s'est dit lors de notre dernier week-end ?

Il chercha désespérément dans son regard la solution mais il n'en y avait aucune, alors il essaya d'imprimer dans sa tête la douceur de ses yeux, son odeur qu'il respira dans le creux de son cou, la sensation de sa main qui caressa doucement la base de ses cheveux et le son de son cœur. Il déplaça son bras et caressa son ventre.

\- Gardes-le...Profites de chaque instant que vous passerez ensembles.

Il releva la tête et la regarda.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle et c'est probablement ce que j'ai fait de mieux dans ma vie parce que je sais que feras une mère exceptionnelle.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se tordit car au creux de son estomac elle sentait que leur histoire se déchirait.

\- Je veux que tu sois là.

\- Je le serais...Je serais là en fonction de la place que tu voudras me laisser.

\- Tu auras la plus importante.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Non...

Leur conversation était murmurée comme pour marquer la gravité de la situation. Rachel fronça les sourcils en le regardant incrédule.

\- Paul je comprends pas...Je...

Il leva la main et caressa ses lèvres avant de serrer les dents.

\- C'est arrivée une seule fois, je te le jure devant Dieu.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle voulait que je plaide en sa faveur afin d'éviter la prison seulement je ne voulais pas, elle savait très bien ce que c'était illégal.

\- Tu parles d'Ashley ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là Paul ?

Il ferma les yeux en soupirant.

\- Elle m'a embrassé.

Rachel haussa les sourcils.

\- Elle t'as embrassé ?

\- Je sortais d'une réunion exécrable et on n'arrivait pas à se parler tout les deux.

Il désigna l'espace entre eux et la jeune femme hocha la tête.

\- Elle en a profité d'accord mais tu l'as laissé faire ?

\- Non je l'ai repoussé...Au début...

Rachel se redressa complètement et se dégagea de son étreinte en sentant son sang palpiter.

\- Oh non...Tu...C'est arrivé...Une seule fois...Tu...

\- Rachel...

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme qui trembla.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ?

Sa voix se cassa dans sa gorge et elle attendit que Paul lui réponde.

\- Oui.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et son souffle se coupa.

\- Oh mon Dieu...

Instinctivement sa main se posa sur son ventre avant de ressentir un élan de rage, de lever la main et de le gifler de toutes ses forces. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur Jared qui s'arrêta sur le seuil.

\- Woh...

\- DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX ! REGARDES-MOI ET DIS-MOI QUE C'EST FAUX !

Il releva péniblement les yeux vers elle.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Comment t'as pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment t'as pu me laisser te dire que le plus important c'était toi ? Je me suis tapée deux heures de vol pour venir jusqu'ici en espérant pouvoir arranger les choses, en croyant que le fait de porter ton bébé nous permettrait d'avancer et de trouver une stabilité et qu'on pourrait enfin être ensembles...Mon Dieu comment t'as pu faire ça ?

De chaudes larmes coulaient sur ses joues et Paul grimaça.

\- J'en sais rien.

En face Jared était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

\- J'ai pas arrêté de me dire que j'avais été trop dur avec toi et qu'il fallait que je fasse tout ce que je pouvais pour que tu ne te sentes pas piégé, je voulais que tu sois heureux et au lieu de ça au moment où tu as passé cette porte tu savais ce qu'il ce passerait...J'ai pensé à toi à chaque seconde ces deux dernières semaines, j'ai tout fait pour trouver une solution et pendant ce temps là, TU T'ENVOYAIS EN L'AIR AVEC TA SALOPERIE DE COLLABORATRICE MAIS MON DIEU...

Plusieurs larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Paul la regarda en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas craquer. Il grimaça.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal...C'était une connerie je...Je sais pas...Ça ne sert à rien que je te donne une explication y en a pas, y a pas d'excuse non plus...Je suis désolé Rachel...

Elle secoua la tête.

\- Tu ne m'as rien épargné, pas une seule fois en huit mois...J'ai tout supporté mais je ne pensais pas que tu irais aussi loin.

A travers son flot de larmes elle grimaça.

\- Dis-moi ce que je suis sensée faire maintenant ?

\- Je t'ai dit que...Peu importe ce que tu décideras...Je l'accepterais.

\- Ouais...

La jeune femme essuya ses larmes et s'approcha doucement.

\- Tu es définitivement et irrévocablement bien le fils de ton père et je te jure que jamais...JAMAIS JE NE LAISSERAIS NOTRE ENFANT DEVENIR AUSSI IGNOBLE QUE TOI...Jamais...

Sa voix se brisa et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues alors que le corps de Paul tremblait.

\- Comment est-ce que tu as pu me dire que tu m'aimais ?

Une larme coula sur la joue de Paul et il serra les dents.

\- Parce que c'est la vérité...Je t'aime...

Rachel gifla une nouvelle fois le jeune homme. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis elle le contourna et attrapa ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la porte. Jared baissa la tête avant de se décaler pour la laisser passer mais avant de sortir elle se retourna une dernière fois.

\- J'espère sincèrement que tu parviendras à sauver ton entreprise parce que dans le cas contraire tout ça n'aura été qu'un immense gâchis...J'espère que tu y arriveras..."

Elle s'éloigna en pleurant à chaudes larmes et Jared se retourna pour la regarder monter dans l'ascenseur sans savoir quelle attitude adopter. Dans l'immense bureau, Paul ferma les yeux avant de se prendre la tête, le corps secouait par les larmes, son meilleur ami soupira avant de le voir se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau où le téléphone résonnait. Mais au lieu de décrocher il le balança contre le mur avant de jeter le contenu de sa table au sol. Jared ferma la porte, s'installa sur l'un des fauteuils et attendit.

Au rez-de-chaussée, la standardiste déverrouilla le portique permettant à Rachel de sortir mais en la voyant pleurer, elle se précipita vers elle.

"- Mademoiselle...Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non...Je...Je dois rentrer chez moi...Je...Chez moi..."

Elle recommença à pleurer et la jeune secrétaire se précipita vers son téléphone pour appeler un taxi.

... ... ... ...

 **Une semaine plus tard.**

Le soleil rendait l'immeuble reluisant, la chaleur était étouffante et lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le hall, la climatisation la détendit. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir où la secrétaire la reconnue tout de suite.

"- Bonjour.

\- Bonjour...Allez-y je vous ouvre.

\- Merci."

Elle monta dans ascenseur et se hissa au dernier étage. En arrivant dans le couloir, elle remarqua immédiatement, qu'une réunion avait lieu dans la grande salle. Elle soupira avant de grimacer puis elle marcha d'un pas assurer jusqu'à la porte vitrée, qu'elle ouvrit sans ménagement. Toutes les têtes présentes se tournèrent vers elle mais Rachel n'avait plus d'états d'âmes en ce qui concernait les bonnes manières à adopter ici. Elle capta le regard de Paul mais sa secrétaire se leva d'un bond.

"- Mademoiselle je peux vous aider...Nous sommes en pleine réunion et...

\- C'est bon Tiffany...

Le jeune directeur se leva en réajustant sa veste de costume.

\- On fait une pause.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et Rachel se décala pour le laisser passer. Sans un mot ils remontèrent le couloir vers son bureau. Il referma la porte et la regarda se diriger vers la fenêtre.

\- Bonjour.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de regarder les autres immeubles qui faisaient face à la baie vitrée.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Rachel était comme anesthésiée de se retrouver ici après ce qu'il s'y était passé la semaine précédente.

\- Si tu es là c'est parce que tu voulais me voir non ? Alors ça serait bien si tu pouvais communiquer avec moi.

Elle se retourna et serra les dents.

\- Je quitte Seattle.

\- Pour aller où ?

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, tu voulais que je fasse un choix, en me précisant que tu accepterais n'importe quelles conditions, c'est exactement ce que je fais. J'ai eu tord de te dire que je voulais te faire partager ma grossesse, c'est hors de question...

\- Rachel...

\- Tu pourras m'envoyer un bataillon d'avocats, je ne t'impliquerais pas dans cette grossesse !

Il soupira avant d'hausser les sourcils.

\- Je sais que tu veux me punir et je n'ai pas menti en te disant que j'admettrais la place que tu voudras me donner...Mais dis-moi au moins où tu vas et...Pourquoi est-ce que tu as démissionné de ton boulot, parce que je suppose que tu as déjà remis ta lettre à Elizabeth ?

\- Je quitte Seattle donc par conséquent je ne peux plus travailler pour elle.

\- Et tu vas faire comment ?

\- Je me suis toujours débrouillée, ça ne va pas changer.

\- Tu n'es plus toute seule.

\- Tout ça ne te regarde pas Paul...Gardes tes leçons de moral pour toi, je ne suis pas venue pour que tu me dises ce que je dois faire, contentes-toi de donner des ordres à tes employés ou ta sale chienne de collaboratrice moi je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

Rachel serra les dents en le voyant baisser la tête. Puis elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortie une petite carte qu'elle posa sur le bureau.

\- Si tu veux me contacter appelles Chimanda, elle saura où me trouver...Mais en ce qui nous concerne c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit.

Elle leva les bras pour enfiler son manteau avant de se diriger vers la porte. Mais comme il ne voulait pas bouger de l'entrée elle s'arrêta à bonne distance. Il la regarda en cherchant ses mots.

\- Dis-moi juste...Si tu vas bien...

\- Oui ça va...Je dois reprendre l'avion Paul alors tu pourrais te pousser s'il te plaît.

\- Rachel je t'en prie...Je ne peux pas croire que tout s'arrête ici.

\- C'est pourtant le cas et c'est entièrement ta faute. Tu as tout gâché, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Dis-moi...Dis-moi comment je pourrais trouver la force de te pardonner ou de te laisser une nouvelle chance...C'est impossible Paul.

Il la regarda pleurer en sentant son cœur se déchirer.

\- Je voudrais juste que...

Il baissa la tête en regardant son ventre.

\- Je voudrais savoir...Je t'en supplie...Laisses-moi juste savoir.

La jeune femme souffla puis elle baissa le bras pour attraper discrètement sa main qu'elle posa doucement sur son ventre. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en laissant échapper une larme alors qu'elle murmurait.

\- Je vais y réfléchir...Je dois y aller.

Paul hocha la tête et se poussa pour la laisser partir.

\- Prenez soins de vous deux."

Elle acquiesça et quitta l'immeuble, laissant le jeune directeur triste et désemparé.

... ... ... ...

 **Un mois plus tard.**

L'homme en costume cravate apposa sa signature en bas du document avant de relever la tête vers Paul.

"- Voilà Mr Lahote tout est en règle...Avec ce dernier document votre entreprise à un capital restant de 500 820 dollars...

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils sans lui répondre, l'agent du fisc se leva en réajustant sa veste.

\- J'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir...Bonne chance pour la suite."

Il lui tendit la main et Paul la serra sans grande conviction.

Après que la porte se fut refermée, Paul se tourna vers Jared et Quil qui attendirent ses directives.

"- On a assez pour finaliser le départ des employés ?

\- Oui départ sans prime de licenciement mais avec une promesse d'embauche d'un an dans toutes les entreprises partenaires qu'on avait, en attendant qu'ils trouvent mieux.

\- Il nous restera quoi ?

Quil lui tendit une feuille.

\- 63 212 dollars et 13 cents.

Jared esquissa un sourire vers son meilleur ami.

\- De quoi relancer la machine à Wall Street.

Mais Paul secoua négativement la tête.

\- Non...

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous vous êtes inclus dedans ?

Son comptable et son avocat hochèrent la tête.

\- D'accord alors je veux que le restant aille là.

Il tendit un morceau de papier à Quil.

\- Et je veux organiser une conférence de presse avant la fin de la journée...On peut faire ça ?

Jared le regarda attentivement.

\- Bien sûr.

Au même moment plusieurs coups furent donnés contre la porte et Tiffany, la secrétaire de Paul entra discrètement.

\- Désolé de vous déranger...Un paquet pour vous Mr Lahote...Vous aviez demandé à ce qu'on n'ouvre aucun courrier provenant de Seattle."

Son cœur se figea et il se redressa sur sa chaise. Jared regarda Quil en lui faisant un signe de tête, ils quittèrent la pièce laissant le jeune entrepreneur seul dans la salle de réunion.

Il regarda attentivement son nom écrit de manière très manuscrite sur le paquet. Le timbre et le cachet provenait de Seattle. Il décacheta le côté du colis et souleva le couvercle. A l'intérieur il y avait un simple mot : _De la part de Rachel, Chimanda._

Il posa la petite carte sur la table et repoussa le papier de protection. Là il se figea en sentant son cœur tressauter dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts tremblèrent fortement lorsqu'il attrapa la photo représentant la première échographie de Rachel. Il esquissa un sourire en constant qu'elle avait fait une petite flèche verte à l'endroit où se trouvait l'embryon. Il contempla la photo pendant de longues minutes se demandant comment allait Rachel, où elle était, si elle avait des nausées, si elle avait pleuré en voyant cette première image. Le manque qu'il ressentait tous les jours fut aggravé en regardant ce fond noir et cette petite tâche blanche en son centre sans aucun mot de sa part qui l'accompagnait.

A bout d'un quart d'heure, Paul se leva, s'apprêtant à regagner son bureau. Il balança à la poubelle l'emballage du colis, sortit le papier de protection en voulant mettre le carton dans le bac de recyclage mais il arrêta son geste à mi-distance. Dans le paquet il y avait une enveloppe. Il la sortit délicatement avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir une feuille calligraphiée finement.

"- _Paul, c'est par l'intermédiaire de Chimanda que tu recevras les quelques informations que je consens finalement à partager avec toi. Nous sommes mercredi 16 mars, j'espère que ça ne tardera pas trop à arriver jusqu'à Los Angeles._

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en se souvenant qu'aujourd'hui nous étions samedi, signe que Rachel se trouvait certainement dans le quart ouest des Etats Unis, car le colis n'avait mis que trois jours à arriver jusqu'à lui alors qu'il avait fait une escale à Seattle.

\- _Voici la première échographie de ma grossesse, selon le médecin tout est normal et le bébé se porte bien. Comme rien de particulier n'apparaît sur le cliché, le prochain contrôle radio se fera durant le deuxième trimestre, j'ai du mal à imaginer passer autant de temps sans le voir à l'écran mais je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je sois patiente._

Il esquissa un sourire.

\- _En ce qui me concerne j'espère que les infos que j'ai trouvé sur internet sont vraies et que les nausées s'estompent réellement après le troisième mois, parce que pour l'instant elles m'handicapent sérieusement à longueur de journée, à tel point que je ne peux rien avaler. Je n'arrive pas à manger et par conséquent je ne prends pour l'instant pas de poids mais mon médecin m'a confirmé qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Ma prise de sang semble correcte et l'échographie étant normale, il m'a simplement dit de boire suffisamment et de revenir le mois prochain pour un contrôle de routine._

Paul serra les dents, incapable de ne pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- _D'ici là tu ne recevras plus de nouvelles de ma part, portes-toi bien Rachel."_

La lettre s'arrêtait là, il n'y avait pas plus d'information, elle ne demandait aucune nouvelles de lui, il devait ce contenter de ce qu'elle acceptait de lui donner, même si c'était peu.

Il ferma les yeux et soupira avant de glisser la lettre dans la poche intérieur de sa veste, près de son cœur. Puis il quitta la salle de réunion et retourna dans son bureau où il déposa l'échographie de son bébé près de son ordinateur. Il la contempla un instant avant de se pencher sur plusieurs dossiers mais il était incapable de travailler.

... ... ... ...

Les légumes cuisaient doucement dans la casserole lorsque le téléphone sonna dans la salle à manger. La mère de famille grogna légèrement avant d'aller décrocher.

"- Sawubona ?

\- Chimanda ?

Elle le reconnut immédiatement.

\- Paul ?...Pourquoi tu appelles ?

\- J'ai besoin de lui parler.

\- Non.

\- Elle porte mon bébé, j'ai besoin de savoir si ça va.

\- Comment tu veux que ça va ? Tu lui a brisé le cœur et elle se retrouve toute seule.

\- C'est justement pour ça que je veux lui parler, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit seule.

\- C'est toi qui l'a abandonné.

\- Je t'en prie aides-moi, je veux juste lui parler.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Je vais voir."

Et elle raccrocha avant de se précipiter vers la cuisine surveiller la cuisson de son plat.

... ... ... ...

Elle essuya les verres avant de les ranger dans le placard.

"- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ici pour te reposer demain ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête vers le vieil homme en esquissant un sourire.

\- Non ça me fait plaisir de venir avec toi...Ça sera l'occasion de découvrir mes racines.

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit le bras avant d'embrasser sa tempe.

\- Vas t'allonger je vais terminer.

\- Merci.

La jeune femme soupira avant de s'installer sur le canapé puis elle alluma la télé.

\- Le nouveau texte de loi sur la réforme scolaire est en cours d'étude et devrait être adopté dans tous les états.

Elle zappa plusieurs chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur le rappel de la bourse.

\- ...C'est clôturé ce soir en hausse de 1,5 %, revenons maintenant sur la conférence de presse de Lahote Entreprise qui a eu lieu cet après midi.

Rachel fronça les sourcils alors que la présentatrice de l'émission laissait place à une rediffusion où Paul apparaissait à l'écran vêtu d'un costume sombre.

\- Mesdames et Messieurs bonjour, je vous ais convoqué aujourd'hui pour vous faire le bilan de ces derniers mois. Comme vous le savez la société fondé par mon grand-père a connu de nombreuses difficultés suite aux démêlés judiciaires de mon père et ancien PDG. Après avoir versé au fisc les sommes dues et après avoir tenté à multiples reprises de renégocier certains contrats, il est devenu clair que Lahote Entreprise n'a plus le capital nécessaire pour poursuivre ses activités. La décision de liquidation définitive de la société est donc devenue irrévocable.

Le rythme cardiaque de Rachel s'accéléra alors qu'elle voyait la mâchoire de Paul se contracter.

\- Tous les employés seront licenciés avec un dernier salaire versé sans prime mais avec une promesse d'embauche durant un an dans toutes les entreprises partenaires qui nous sont restées fidèles. Par ailleurs, le solde de nos comptes qui s'élèvent désormais à 63 212 dollars et 13 cents sera entièrement reversé à une association caritative qui vient en aide aux enfants malades.

Instinctivement Rachel caressa son ventre alors qu'elle sentait une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- Mr Lahote allez-vous refonder une société financière ?

\- Non...Je n'ai aucun projet dans l'immédiat...Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouter.

Il remballa ses notes et disparut de l'écran rapidement alors que la présentatrice recommençait à parler. Le vieil homme présent derrière Rachel esquissa un sourire.

\- Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon garçon."

... ... ... ...

Sa respiration régulière était la seule chose qui résonnait dans la chambre. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de deux ou trois heures d'habitude mais pendant ces laps de temps il parvenait à s'évader assez loin pour oublier tout ses problèmes. Soudain dans la nuit sombre, son téléphone résonna fortement. Il fronça les sourcils et grogna légèrement avant de se frotter le visage. A tâtons il attrapa son portable et décrocha d'une voix ensommeillée.

"- Allô ?

\- Paul...

Au moment même où il l'entendit il se redressa rapidement. Son souffle se coupa et il respira rapidement.

\- Rachel...Est-ce que ça va ?

Mais elle ne répondit pas.

\- S'il te plaît parles-moi.

\- Je...Chimanda m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai reçu ton paquet...Je voulais te remercier.

Il y eut un léger silence avant qu'elle ne se remette à parler d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il fait deux millimètres.

Paul esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui je sais.

\- Est-ce que tu...Tu as bien regardé le cliché.

\- Tout paraît normal et si le médecin t'a dit que tout allait bien tu dois avoir confiance.

Il l'entendit soupirer.

\- Je sais pas.

Puis soudain elle se mit à pleurer au téléphone. Paul fronça les sourcils.

\- Rachel qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'arriverais jamais à gérer ça toute seule, je...Je suis angoissée en permanence et je...Je sais pas ce que je dois ressentir, j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver...Pourtant je te jure je fais de gros efforts pour que tout se passe pour le mieux et qu'il soit en bonne santé mais je suis si fatiguée.

Le jeune homme se massa le front.

\- Tu ne manges toujours pas ?

\- J'arrive rien à avaler...

\- Ton médecin il en dit quoi ?

\- Qu'il faut que je sois patiente, que ça passera tout seul...Mais je...Ça fait deux mois que je suis enceinte, j'ai perdu trois kilos, je dors pas et je...

\- Dis-moi où tu es.

Elle pleura quelques secondes avant de renifler.

\- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller...Je...J'ai vu la conférence de presse, je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas eu d'autre choix que d'abandonner.

\- Tu avais raison depuis le départ, je n'en ai jamais voulu...Je ne suis pas PDG...Je suis médecin et je l'ai oublié trop longtemps...Je m'en veux d'avoir du te perdre pour le comprendre...Dis-moi où tu es Rachel je t'en prie.

\- Je ne peux pas...J'ai besoin de temps Paul...Je vais te laisser dormir.

\- Non..Je t'en supplie ne raccroche pas...Rachel je t'en prie.

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Rachel non...Rach...El..."

Il regarda son téléphone en grognant. Puis il serra les dents avant de pianoter sur les touches afin de vérifier le numéro d'appel mais après avoir fait des recherches sur internet et sur le réseau des renseignements, il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'une carte pré-payée, impossible donc de savoir où se trouvait Rachel. Paul balança son portable et se leva car il savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se rendormir.

... ... ... ...

Elle posa la tête sur ses genoux et tenta de respirer profondément. Le vieil homme qui l'avait entendu vomir, la rejoignit dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se rafraîchir.

"- Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital.

Rachel se blottit dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Je suis si fatiguée.

\- Ça va aller...Tout va bien se passer.

\- Je ne suis pas à la hauteur, je suis sûr que je lui fais plus de mal que de bien.

\- Non tu es malheureuse et il le sent...Tu dois te reprendre Rachel.

\- J'y arrive pas ...Je lui en veux tellement.

\- Je sais mais il s'agit de votre enfant, il a besoin de toi et de son père."

Elle recommença à pleurer alors que l'homme aux cheveux gris tentait de la consoler.

... ... ... ...

"- C'est une otite...Rien de bien méchant, une semaine d'antibiotique et ça sera réglé.

Paul attrapa le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le faire descendre de la table d'examen et tendit une ordonnance à sa mère.

\- Du paracétamol pour la fièvre et la douleur et revenez à la fin de la semaine si ça ne va pas.

\- Merci docteur.

\- De rien...Salut bonhomme.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçonnet et se leva de son siège pour se laver les mains avant de compléter le dossier. Au même moment, Carlisle poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer la logique de Mme Hurtman, allergique aux fruits de mer, crustacés, poissons, etc...Et qui ingurgite deux douzaines d'huîtres pour fêter son anniversaire.

Le jeune homme rigola avant de se tourner vers son oncle.

\- Elle les a apprécié ?

\- Sur le moment je pense que oui...Beaucoup moins maintenant qu'elle a gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une infirmière un peu bougonne.

\- Dr Lahote je ne suis pas votre standardiste.

Ce dernier releva la tête en haussant les sourcils et elle précisa.

\- Un appel pour vous.

\- Qui ?

\- Payez-moi un surplus et je serais plus précise la prochaine fois.

Carlisle secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel alors que Paul quittait la pièce pour se rendre dans6 le hall d'accueil du centre de soin. Il attrapa le combiné posé sur le comptoir.

\- Allô ?

\- Elle a fait un malaise à son nouveau travail.

La voix de Chimanda lui stria les oreilles et Paul n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de qui elle parlait.

\- Où est-ce qu'elle est ?

\- Elle est malheureuse à cause de toi...Les hommes sont tous des cochons.

\- Chimanda je t'en prie...

\- Son grand-père l'a emmené à l'hôpital mais ils n'ont pas voulu la garder parce que le bébé va bien mais la pauvre elle tient même pas debout...Tu mériterais des claques.

\- Oui je sais, tu veux me les donner te gênes pas, maintenant dis-moi où elle est ?

\- Avec son grand-père.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux.

\- Taholah ?

\- J'ai rien dit d'accord ?

\- Merci."

Il raccrocha et courut voir son oncle.

... ... ... ...

La nuit était sombre et fraîche. une voiture se gara devant la maison et la portière du côté passager s'ouvrit, laissant Rachel descendre du véhicule.

"- Merci Sandy à demain.

Elle réajusta son manteau et remonta l'allée, la tête baissée pour se protéger du froid. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la demeure, elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux. Paul qui était assis sur l'une des chaises en bois, se releva et fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

\- Chimanda m'a dit que tu étais aux urgences ce matin.

Elle serra les dents avant de soupirer. Puis elle baissa la tête et fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clés. Rachel s'avança vers la porte, contournant son ex-compagnon puis elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée, alors que le jeune homme baissait la tête, ne sachant plus quoi faire.

\- Tu as l'intention de rester dehors ?...Ils annoncent de fortes rafales de vents toute la nuit."

Il tourna la tête et la regarda lui faire un signe pour l'inciter à entrer.

L'intérieur de la maison était très simple, tout en bois. Rachel se dirigea vers le placard pour y accrocher son manteau avant de retirer ses chaussures et de fermer la porte à clés derrière Paul qui n'osait pas bouger. La jeune femme pianota sur son portable avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Il l'observa un instant, son corps semblait tendu, plus fin et ses yeux étaient tristes. Il serra les dents alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui.

"- Tu as mangé ?

\- Non j'ai pris la route dès que Chimanda m'a appelé.

\- Évidemment.

Elle se retourna une fois de plus et ouvrit le frigo avant de sortir : casserole, saladier et autres ustensiles. Elle posa un morceau de viande sur la poêle et jeta quelques feuilles de salades dans un pot qu'elle aspergea d'eau. Au même moment le téléphone fixe résonna. Rachel décrocha rapidement.

\- Allô ?...Oui je suis bien rentrée...Toi ça va ?...Il fait aussi moche que la météo l'avait prévu ?...

Elle esquissa un petit sourire.

\- D'accord, tiens au moi au courant...Oui ne t'en fais pas, Suzanne m'a déjà appelé cinq fois, elle veille au grain, profites de ton séjour là bas d'accord, je t'appellerais demain matin...Oui bien sûr...Je t'écoute...

Soudain elle se figea et écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder Paul.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

Elle fit une petite moue de mécontentement.

\- J'aurais du m'en douter...Oui d'accord...Oui...On verra...Bonne nuit à demain."

Rachel raccrocha en secouant la tête puis elle retourna à sa cuisine où elle termina de préparer à manger. Mais lorsque l'odeur de la viande commença à remplir la cuisine, son estomac lui rappela ses dix semaines de grossesse. Elle souffla discrètement en essayant d'avaler sa salive mais elle eut soudain très chaud. Elle agrippa le plan de travail et serra les dents avant de baisser la tête. Seulement depuis deux mois c'était à chaque fois la même chose. Sa gorge se contracta et involontairement elle émit un gémissement de dégoût avant de lâcher sa fourchette et de repousser la casserole pour se précipiter aux toilettes.

Paul ferma les yeux en soupirant avant de retirer sa veste et d'attraper le petit sac qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il grimpa à l'étage où il fronça les sourcils en tendant l'oreille avant d'avancer dans le couloir. Il poussa la porte la plus éloignée des escaliers pour apercevoir Rachel assise par terre, la tête sur les genoux à côté de la cuvette des toilettes dont l'abattant était relevé. Il serra les dents avant de poser son sac sur le lavabo.

"- Sors d'ici...

Elle respira fortement avant de se redresser et de vomir de la bile une fois de plus, car son estomac ne contenait plus rien de consistant depuis plusieurs jours. Paul ouvrit la fermeture éclair de son sac et sortit une seringue et une petite capsule. Rachel se releva et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il aspergea une compresse et se baissa avant de lui relever sa manche.

\- C'est du Primperan, ça va calmer tes nausées.

Il désinfecta son bras avant de retirer le capuchon de la seringue et de lui injecter le médicament. Le jeune homme se releva pour ranger son matériel avant d'attraper une serviette qu'il passa sous le robinet. Il tira la chasse d'eau avant de se pencher vers son ex-compagne pour la rafraîchir mais elle détourna la tête.

\- Fiches-le camp.

\- Je sais que tu es en colère et que tu veux me faire souffrir mais dis-toi une chose, je resterais là jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes de me parler et que tu acceptes mon aide d'accord ? Je m'inquiète pour toi, pas seulement parce que tu es enceinte mais parce que...

Elle releva les yeux vers lui en grimaçant.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Oui.

\- Dommage que tu ne t'en sois pas souvenu lors de ta partie de jambes en l'air avec Ashley.

Il serra les dents alors qu'elle le repoussait pour se relever mais elle était physiquement et moralement épuisée, si bien que sa tête lui tourna et qu'elle vacilla en se retenant maladroitement au lavabo. Paul secoua la tête avant de s'approcher d'elle, si près que Rachel sentit les relents de son parfum.

\- Laisses-moi t'aider je t'en prie.

Incapable de gérer ses émotions, la jeune femme recommença à pleurer. Le jeune homme soupira avant de glisser une main dans son dos en tremblant.

\- Accroches-toi à moi.

A bout de force elle se tourna légèrement en posant sa main autour de son cou et Paul se baissa pour passer un bras sous ses genoux afin la soulever du sol. Il sortit de la salle de bain et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée où il la déposa sur le canapé avant d'aller farfouiller dans la cuisine pour revenir ensuite vers la jeune femme.

\- Bois ça.

Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est de l'eau au citron ça rééquilibrera l'acidité de l'estomac.

Rachel se redressa avant de boire le verre qui lui tendait mais au bout de la deuxième gorgée elle s'arrêta pour souffler. Paul grimaça.

\- L'injection devrait faire effet rapidement, reposes-toi.

Il lui tourna le dos pour aller ranger la cuisine mais Rachel ferma les yeux avant de murmurer.

\- Paul...

Il fit volte-face pour la regarder.

\- Viens là.

Elle se décala sur le canapé et lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Il s'exécuta et elle attrapa sa main en tremblant pour la poser sur son ventre. Le jeune homme se figea avant de capter son regard puis elle bougea légèrement et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

\- Jared m'a dit que tu n'avais pas...Réellement...Coucher avec Ashley.

Paul soupira.

\- Si je l'ai fait même si ça ne l'était pas...Complètement, je l'ai fait quand même, en étant pleinement conscient de mes actes.

\- A cause de moi.

\- Non le seul responsable c'est moi...Parce que j'étais trop lâche...A moi d'assumer maintenant.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Comment tu t'es retrouvée ici avec ton grand-père ?

Rachel souffla doucement avant de parler.

\- J'ai appelé l'assistante sociale qui s'était occupée de mon dossier puis la banque pour leur demander des infos et je suis venue ici. Je pensais qu'il ne voudrait rien savoir de moi mais en fait il a été agréablement surpris. On a beaucoup parlé, de mon père, de ma mère et de sa nouvelle vie. En fait sa colère a laissé place à beaucoup de remords de ne pas m'avoir chercher plus rapidement après l'accident. Au départ je devais prendre une chambre à l'hôtel mais il a refusé de me laissé partir, c'est peut être aussi parce que j'ai régurgité le diner qu'il m'avait si gentiment préparé. Depuis il s'occupe de moi comme une vraie mère poule et je crois qu'il est ravi de savoir qu'il sera bientôt arrière grand-père.

Paul esquissa un sourire.

\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ?

\- Il participe à un grand rassemblement Quileutes sur la plage de La Push, il ne rentrera que dans trois jours. Je devais partir avec lui mais mon planning au boulot à changé alors...

\- Tu travailles où ?

\- Au café routier du coin...Au moins ça paye les frais médicaux et ma correspondance avec l'université.

\- Tu continues finalement ?

\- Oui c'est surtout parce que mes examens ce sont bien passés.

\- C'est bien...Ton grand-père c'est que je suis là ?

\- Chimanda et lui discutent beaucoup trop si tu veux mon avis.

\- Il doit avoir une folle envie de me scalper.

\- Non...Depuis qu'il t'a vu en conférence de presse à la télé, offrant ton argent à une association pour les enfants, il pense que tu es un bon garçon.

Le jeune homme pouffa légèrement de rire.

\- Il est au courant que j'ai trahi sa petite fille.

\- Oui mais il a l'air plus indulgent que moi.

Rachel baissa les yeux en sentant les doigts de Paul caresser son ventre.

\- Tu crois qu'il va bien ?

\- Si ça n'allait pas tu le saurais.

Il grimaça légèrement.

\- Je peux demander à Carlisle de te voir si tu veux.

\- Il est pas à Seattle ?

\- Il fait un remplacement à Shelton c'est à une heure et demi d'ici.

Paul soupira en laissant sa tête reposer sur le haut du canapé.

\- Tu devrais aller manger quelque chose.

\- Après...

De son autre main il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux.

\- Essaye de dormir."

La jeune femme respira profondément en fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les doigts se son ex compagnon qui caresser doucement son ventre.

... ... ... ...

Le soleil se reflétait sur l'embouchure de la rivière qui allait jusqu'au pacifique. Paul soupira profondément avant d'esquisser un sourire, il y a encore moins d'un mois il bataillait avec les actionnaires, les avocats et le fisc en plein centre de Los Angeles, le tumulte qu'il avait connu jusque là semblait loin alors qu'à travers la vitre la seule chose qu'il entendait c'était les oiseaux et le bruit de l'océan. Il respira l'odeur du café qui s'échappait de la machine avant de tourner la tête vers le canapé où Rachel dormait toujours. Puis il se réinstalla à table où il recommença à plancher sur ses livres de fac.

Au bout de dix minutes à étudier, il entendit le téléphone portable de la jeune femme sonner. Il fronça les sourcils en la voyant grimacer puis elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Paul se leva et lui apporta son téléphone. Ils se regardèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne regarde le message qu'elle venait de recevoir et d'écarquiller les yeux en regardant l'horloge du salon.

"- Oh merde c'est pas vrai.

Elle se redressa complètement en se frottant le visage puis elle se leva du canapé en pestant.

\- J'ai oublié de mettre mon réveil pour aller bosser.

Elle contourna son ex-compagnon pour se diriger vers les escaliers mais elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin et se retourna pour le regarder ne sachant quoi lui dire alors Paul prit les devants.

\- Tu te sens bien ?

\- Ça a l'air d'aller oui.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Euh...Je suis déjà en retard, Marco est relativement compréhensif mais je peux pas abuser non plus.

\- Tu vas partir le ventre vide ?

\- Je mangerais là bas...

Elle grimpa les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre pour se changer avant de se diriger en courant dans la salle de bain où elle se brossa les dents et se coiffa. En ressortant elle se heurta à Paul qui lui tendit un tasse fumante et une biscotte. Elle pencha la tête en grognant.

\- Infusion citron miel et biscotte au beurre salé.

\- Beurk.

\- Je doute que tes nausées aient complètement disparu.

Il lui tendit une plaquette de comprimés.

\- Un motilum toutes les 6h et tu m'appelles si ça ne va pas.

Elle soupira en terminant sa biscotte avant d'avaler le contenu de la tasse.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Y a un hôtel à la sortie de la ville, je vais aller voir s'ils ont des chambres de libres et je terminerais de bosser sur mes cours.

\- Tu ne sais toujours pas vers quoi t'orienter ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Elle avala le restant de sa biscotte avant de le regarder attentivement.

\- Y a un jeu de clés sous le pot de fleurs, mon grand-père ne rentrera que dans deux jours, tu peux rester ici si tu veux.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

Rachel souffla légèrement.

\- Je t'en veux, je suis en colère et je ne suis pas prête à te pardonner mais...

Elle baissa la tête sur son ventre.

\- Je dois faire un minimum d'effort pour lui alors...

Elle releva les yeux en haussant les sourcils.

\- Si tu veux tu peux rester."

Sans rien rajouter de plus, elle quitta la maison laissant Paul légèrement plus serein concernant leur avenir ensembles.

... ... ... ...

 **Trois semaines plus tard.**

"- Un peu plus à droite.

Le vieil homme pencha le cadre et recula légèrement la tête.

\- C'est bon.

Il descendit de l'escabeau et rejoignit sa petite fille afin de contempler la photo qu'il venait d'accrocher, il s'agit d'un cliché représentant la plage de la Push au coucher du soleil avec le feu de camp qui brûlait au milieu.

\- Je suis déçue de ne pas y avoir assisté.

\- Il y aura d'autres occasions ne t'en fais pas...

Il baissa la tête et la regarda.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Elle respira profondément et esquissa un sourire.

\- Bien."

La jeune femme se retourna pour aller ranger les courses dans les placards.

Dans une semaine elle entrerait officiellement dans son quatrième mois de grossesse, de manière sereine car ses nausées avaient entièrement disparu lui permettant ainsi de pouvoir manger sans angoisse. Elle vivait toujours chez son grand-père qui était aux petits soins pour elle et elle continuait à travailler au restaurant routier tout en étudiant le soir sur ses cours de l'université. Parallèlement Paul avait obtenu un poste au Shelton's Hospital à environ deux heures de route de Taholah. Ne sachant pas vers quelles spécialités pédiatrique s'orienter, le jeune homme avait accepter de travailler pour les urgences de l'hôpital général du comté.

Leur relation était plus cordiale, Paul était très présent, il appelait régulièrement la jeune femme pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il passait la voir mais Rachel n'était pas prête à le laisser reprendre une réelle place dans sa vie. Lorsqu'il débarquait à la maison, le grand-père de la jeune femme lui ouvrait la porte et l'invitait à entrer avant même qu'il ne soit descendu de la voiture. Ils parlaient de beaucoup de choses ensembles, voitures, nature, sports puis le vieil homme s'éclipsait afin de laisser les jeunes gens face à face mais très peu de mots ne filtraient de leur rencontre. Alors en général ils allaient se baladaient sur la plage ou ils remontaient quelques sentiers de randonnées en silence. C'était un climat apaisant mais pas constructif. Paul dînait à la maison, dormait sur le canapé et le lendemain il saluait le grand-père de son ex compagne en emportant quelques en-cas cuisinaient par Rachel. L'ancien couple se regardait et Paul caressait doucement le ventre de la jeune femme avant de reprendre la route pour ne revenir que deux jours plus tard.

"- Je t'ai préparé un panier complet pour votre sortie, tâche de ne pas le faire tomber à l'eau.

Ephraïm esquissa un sourire.

\- Je vais pêcher avec Alfred, au pire on mangera du poisson.

Rachel le regarda en secouant la tête.

\- Moins bon qu'un sandwich au salami.

\- Évidemment.

Au même moment les pneus d'une voiture crissèrent sur le gravier devant la maison. Le grand-père de la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte et esquissa un large sourire.

\- Pile à l'heure...Y a un coffre à décharger.

Paul claqua sa portière avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

\- Je me sens exploité.

\- Alors un petit conseil tiens-toi éloigné du garage, elle a acheté un nouveau meuble pour la salle à manger et je n'ai rien compris à la notice.

Ils rigolèrent en entrant dans la maison. Paul regarda attentivement son ex compagne se battre avec une boîte de céréales et il se dirigea vers elle pour l'aider à la ranger sur l'étagère du haut. Avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

\- Tu devrais peut être ré-agencer la cuisine.

\- PAUL LUI DONNE PAS DES IDEES !

\- Je m'y attellerais quand j'aurais terminé de ré-décoré le salon.

Ephraïm grimaça.

\- Ben voyons...Je le trouvais pas si mal ce buffet.

\- Bancal avec un tiroir en moins et une poignée cassée.

Le vieil homme attrapa son sac contenant ses cannes à pêche et sortit en bougonnant.

\- Il part toujours avec Alfred ?

\- Oui deux jours de pêche en mer...La météo sera clémente c'est l'occasion.

Ils se regardèrent un instant.

\- Ça va toi ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Oui j'ai les dates de mes prochains partiels.

\- C'est quand ?

\- Fin du mois prochain.

Elle farfouilla dans un sachet.

\- Oh zut j'ai oublié la sauce pour les lasagnes...

Elle leva la tête pour regarder l'horloge.

\- Tu m'accompagnes à l'épicerie du coin ?

\- Bien sûr."

Ils ressortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la rue principale. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais l'air était encore frais.

"- Comment c'est pas passé ta garde ?

\- Plutôt calme c'est la printemps y a moins de nez qui coulent.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- J'ai eu des nouvelles de Jared.

\- Son nouveau boulot lui plaît ?

\- Oui visiblement il se sent mieux dans le rôle de l'avocat pénaliste, en plus le procureur de Seattle semble très bien, ça le motive encore plus.

\- Tant mieux...J'ai vu que l'appel de ton père avait été rejeté.

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

\- Et ta mère ?

\- A Miami avec son prof de yoga.

Elle haussa les sourcils en rigolant.

\- Il lui reste encore quelques économies ?

\- Disons que le nom des Lahote peut encore pousser quelques portes et visiblement on est moins frileux en Floride.

\- Surtout avec 40°C au soleil."

Ils parlèrent ainsi pendant tous le trajet avant d'arriver à l'épicerie.

Le reste de la journée fut consacrer au départ d'Ephraïm pour sa partie de pêche puis lorsque la porte se referma sur lui, Rachel donna officiellement le plan à Paul pour monter le nouveau meuble qu'elle avait acheté. Et il s'y attela sérieusement pendant une bonne partie de la soirée alors qu'elle travaillait sur ses cours de fac. Vers 22h, elle lui amena un pot de glace.

"- Petite pause ?

Il regarda le bol et haussa les sourcils.

\- Chocolat ?

\- Chocolat framboise.

\- T'es géniale...Ceci étant j'espère que tu me proposera une activité plus marrante pour demain soir.

\- J'ai pas encore réfléchis à la question.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé mangeant tranquillement avant que Paul ne se lève pur fouiller dans son sac.

\- J'ai un petit truc pour toi.

Il se réinstalla près d'elle et lui tendit un paquet, qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Rachel esquissa un sourire. A l'intérieur se trouvait un body jaune avec des dinosaures et un doudou en forme de rhinocéros.

\- C'est très mignon.

Elle attrapa le body et le souleva légèrement en haussant les sourcils.

\- C'est aussi petit que ça.

Paul esquissa un sourire.

\- Oui.

Rachel respira profondément.

\- Je suis pas sûr de réussir à m'occuper d'un être aussi petit.

\- Bien sûr que si...

Il leva la main et caressa l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Tu débrouilleras très bien...Moi j'ai aucune inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers lui en désignant le paquet.

\- Je te remercie.

\- De rien.

Il posa doucement sa main sur son ventre et Rachel le regarda attentivement avant de pencher la tête et d'attraper discrètement ses lèvres. La respiration de Paul se coupa et il leva la main pour caresser la joue de la jeune femme qui soupira. Elle sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle mais elle le repoussa en tremblant.

\- Je suis désolée...

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément avant de se frotter le visage.

\- Je peux faire ça...C'est...Je peux pas m'empêcher de t'imaginer avec elle...

Elle releva le visage vers lui et secoua la tête avant de se lever.

\- Je suis désolée."

Paul grimaça avant de se prendre la tête.

A l'étage, Rachel se recroquevilla sur son lit en tentant de résister à ses larmes, elle savait pertinemment que ce qu'il c'était passé entre Paul et Ashley était superficiel et éphémère sans sentiment et sans satisfaction mais malgré tout c'était arrivé et elle avait du mal à faire comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant ses bras lui manquaient, la douceur de ses mains, son parfum qu'il laissait sur elle. Elle ferma les yeux, énervée et frustrée. Puis elle se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre, regardant l'océan Pacifique calme et paisible sur lequel se reflétait la lune et les quelques étoiles qui filtraient à travers les nuages.

La porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement et elle se retourna pour apercevoir Paul sur le seuil de la pièce. Ils se regardèrent intensément.

"- Tu me manques...

Elle le vit trembler légèrement alors qu'il poursuivait.

\- J'ai regretté ce que j'ai fait au moment même où j'ai décidé de tout foutre en l'air. Ça n'avait rien de romantique, c'était juste un élan de colère.

\- C'est justement ça le problème Paul, la prochaine fois que tu seras en colère qu'est-ce que tu feras ?

Il serra les dents en secouant la tête.

\- Rien...Rien d'autre que ce que je fais aujourd'hui : courir vingt cinq bornes avant de dévorer un kilos de tacos bien gras...

Rachel esquissa un très léger sourire avant de froncer les sourcils puis elle s'approcha doucement de lui.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir dépasser tout ce que je ressens en te disant que...Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes parce que tu ne dirige plus l'entreprise de ton père et donc tu as moins de responsabilités et que tu es enfin toi même, je voudrais...Être sûr qu'on va bien, que je n'ai rien à changé et que...

Paul se rapprocha d'elle et entoura son visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Je n'ai rien besoin d'autre que toi.

Rachel colla son front au sien avant de lever les mains pour crocheter sa nuque, elle imbriqua son corps contre le sien et Paul entoura sa taille en enfouissant son nez dans le creux de son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumons.

\- Tu manques tellement..."

La jeune femme recula légèrement la tête et captura ses lèvres dans un léger baiser, Paul glissa sa main dans ses cheveux. C'était comme si l'étincelle qui brillait entre eux depuis leur rencontre se rallumait instantanément. Il la força à reculer jusqu'au centre de la pièce avant de poser doucement ses mains sur sa taille où il releva légèrement son débardeur. Le corps de Rachel frissonna et elle attrapa sa veste, la repoussa sur ses épaules avant de caresser ses joues sans quitter ses lèvres. Puis elle trembla légèrement avant de s'éloigner en soufflant.

"- Paul t'es sûr que...

Il esquissa un sourire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour l'arrêter puis il descendit sa main vers son ventre en murmurant.

\- Ne t'en fais pas...Il ne risque rien.

Il déposa un baiser furtif sur sa bouche.

\- Je ferais attention.

Elle le regarda attentivement.

\- Je sais."

Rachel se recula et s'allongea sur le lit, Paul la regarda un instant avant de lever les mains pour retirer son tee-shirt puis il s'approcha d'elle et attrapa ses lèvres en glissant sa main sur son ventre, remontant vers sa poitrine, il lui retira son débardeur et déposa des centaines de baisers sur sa peau. Il s'installa entre ses jambes appuyant son bassin contre le sien et il sentit les mains de Rachel glisser sur son torse jusqu'à l'ouverture de son jean dont il se débarrassa rapidement. Lorsqu'il lia son corps au sien, ce fut avec une extrême douceur, il patienta quelques secondes le temps de s'assurer que la jeune femme se sentait bien puis il colla son front au sien en murmurant.

"- Je te demande pardon...Jamais je...

\- Chut...Je veux qu'on laisse ça derrière nous...Promets-moi juste que...Qu'on ne gâchera plus rien à partir de maintenant.

\- Je te le promets...Je t'aime.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

... ... ... ...

 **Dix ans plus tard.**

Les projecteurs éclairaient la scène comme en plein jour, la salle était comble et un homme en costume cravate faisait face à la foule.

"- Je vous remercie à tous d'être venu ce soir, le but de ce diner est de récolter un maximum de fond pour l'association qui comme vous le savez vient aide aux enfants malades. Les différents projets de l'année en cours vous ont été présenté par Mme Annetti notre trésorière et marraine la bonne fée.

Un petit rire parcourue la salle.

\- En dix ans nous avons considérablement amélioré la prise en charge hospitalière de ces enfants mais comme vous le savez ce n'est que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Pour l'année prochaine, mon plus grand souhait est de créer un nouvel espace mère-enfant au sein du Georgetown Hospital de Washington et je sais que vos dons seront à la hauteur. Par ailleurs sachez que la vente aux enchères des bijoux Norwood permettra d'améliorer nos interventions aux seins de la communauté Quileutes dans l'Ouest du pays et d'augmenter la capacité d'intervention des médecins dans ce secteur, toujours au profit des enfants...J'espère que vous garderez en tête les actions menées jusqu'à présents et que vous n'hésiterez pas à rajouter quelques chiffres sur vos chèques...Quoi qu'il en soit, sachez que je vous suis très reconnaissant d'avoir accepté mon invitation et les places pour le spectacle des enfants malades du Seattle Grace sont encore disponibles...Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Une salve d'applaudissement se fit entendre avant que l'homme ne descende de son estrade, il serra quelques mains avant de se diriger vers la table centrale mais un homme l'arrêta et ils se regardèrent un instant.

\- Salut.

Paul soupira avant de serrer les dents.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air étonné de me voir.

\- Jared m'a appelé la semaine dernière pour m'avertir de ta sortie...La question est de savoir ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je viens déposer mon chèque.

\- T'essaye de faire de l'humour là ?

L'homme soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Paul je viens de passer dix ans en prison et...

\- Ça ne t'a pas servi de leçon visiblement...Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne peux plus faire la moindre transaction financière ?

\- Je ne suis pas aussi débile que j'en ai l'air...J'ai à peine de quoi vivre sur mon compte en banque, je me promène avec un bracelet électronique à la cheville.

\- Alors pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Pour voir mon fils.

Paul secoua la tête.

\- Je voulais te féliciter d'avoir réussi là où moi j'ai échoué, d'avoir pu te relever et faire quelque chose de bien de ta vie...Je suis fier tu sais.

\- C'est la séquence émotion ? Et après ? Tu crois que je vais te serrer dans mes bras en te disant c'est bon on oublie le passé ?

\- Non...J'ai tout foutu en l'air par avarice, la prison c'est l'enfer mais ce qui est le plus dur c'est d'avoir perdu mon épouse et mon fils...

\- Fallait y réfléchir avant de tout bousiller.

\- L'appât du gain peut être très alléchant Paul, je remercie le ciel que tu ne sois pas tomber dans le même piège que moi.

Il lui tendit un morceau de papier, un chèque de 50 dollars.

\- C'est tout ce que je peux donner, je travaille dans un lycée comme homme à tout faire, un job de réinsertion mais c'est bien, je passe de la cuisine au bricolage, moi qui ne savait pas tenir un marteau t'imagines ?

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je...Je ne peux plus m'approcher de la moindre société d'investissement, je dois faire un listing de toutes mes transactions financières, ma banque et mon assurance sont régulièrement contactés par les autorités...C'est le prix à payer mais au moins je suis dehors.

Un silence pesant venait de s'abattre sur eux, puis le père de Paul baissa la tête.

\- Ta mère vit toujours à Miami ?

\- Aux dernières nouvelles elle était dans le sud de la France avec un avocat...Après avoir divorcé du juge Carbot, cinquième mari et cinquième pension alimentaire en or. Crois-moi la personne qui s'en sort le mieux c'est elle.

\- Toi aussi visiblement.

Ils se regardèrent et James désigna sa main gauche.

\- Tu es marié ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant de fouiller dans sa veste pour en sortir son porte-feuille. Il donna une photographie à son père représentant une femme brune et deux enfants.

James esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est Rachel ?

\- Oui.

Il hocha la tête avant de relever les yeux vers son fils.

\- Comment ils s'appellent ?

\- Francesca et Noah

\- Ils sont très beaux, ils ont quel âge ?

\- Dix et six ans.

\- Je suppose que tu...Ne vit plus à Los Angeles.

\- Non et je suis sûr que tu ne verras pas d'inconvénients à ce que cette conversation s'arrête ici.

\- Paul...

\- Non, tu es sortis ma vie il y a 10 ans, il est hors de question que je te rende ta place, aussi...Réinséré que tu peux l'être, toi et...

Il désigna la photo de sa femme et de ses enfants.

\- Ma vie d'aujourd'hui vous n'avez rien à faire ensembles, tu veux jouer les bons samaritains et gagner ta place au paradis, libre à toi de venir une fois par an à ce gala de bienfaisant dépenser ton fric mais ça s'arrêtera là tu m'entends ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien...Maintenant excuses-moi mais j'ai des poignées de mains à serrer.

Il le contourna pour s'en aller mais James l'arrêta.

\- Pourquoi avoir baptisé ton association HoFoLo ?

\- Hope For Lonan...C'est le premier patient que j'ai opéré quand j'ai été diplômé, une malformation cardiaque, il a tenu huit ans et il est décédé.

James soupira avant de hocher la tête.

\- C'est génial ce que tu fais...Vraiment...

Paul le regarda.

\- Merci.

\- Rendez-vous l'année l'année prochaine ?

\- On verra."

Il se retourna pour partir et James esquissa un sourire avant de se diriger vers l'urne où il glissa son chèque.

... ... ... ...

Le soleil déclinait doucement sur l'horizon, les enfants jouaient sur la plage avec leurs deux chiens alors que leur mère lisait tranquillement allongée sur une grande couverture. Lorsque la voiture se gara devant la maison, un des chiens releva la tête et courut vers son maître. Paul rejoignit sa famille, il embrassa ses enfants avant de se pencher vers sa tendre épouse.

"- Alors ?

\- Cinq cent milles huit cent vingt dollars et dix huit cents.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

\- Félicitations.

\- Je crois que le meilleur chèque provient d'un homme à tout faire qui bosse dans un lycée...Cinquante dollars.

\- C'est cool, ça prouve que tout le monde se sent impliqué.

\- Oui c'était surtout se faire bien voir à mon avis.

\- Arrête les gens ne sont tous intéressés.

\- Lui si.

\- Paul !

\- Il est de mon père ce chèque.

\- Oh...Ben ça doit être pour la réduction d'impôts alors.

Ils rigolèrent ensembles avant que Paul ne lui raconte son entretient avec James. Puis Rachel se cala dans ses bras en soupirant.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi...Ça été ?

\- Noah a eu un A+ en maths et Francesca a battu son record de vitesse en athlétisme, elle était fière.

\- C'est la meilleure, elle veut toujours participer à la compétition régionale ?

\- Son coach pense qu'elle a de bonne chance de qualification.

\- Et toi ça va ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui en souriant.

\- A merveille...Et ça ira encore mieux quand tu auras lu ça...

Elle lui tendit une feuille et Paul écarquilla les yeux.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Je voulais pas te le dire avant d'être sûr mais il se pourrait, Mr Lahote qu'un nouveau membre arrive dans notre famille dans neuf mois.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher d'elle.

\- Sérieux ?

Elle hocha la tête en rigolant.

\- Oui.

Il s'empara doucement de ses lèvres.

\- J'ai bien bosser, avoue.

\- Frimeur."

Il posa discrètement sa main sur son ventre avant de tourner la tête pour regarder ses enfants jouer avec les chiens au bord de l'océan.

Le couple avait surmonté bien des épreuves au début de leur histoire mais aujourd'hui, seul le bonheur persistait. Ils avaient eu le malheur de perdre le grand-père de la jeune femme deux ans après leurs retrouvailles mais ça faisait partie de la vie et ils l'avaient accepté. Francesca était née par une nuit de tempête et elle avait fait le bonheur incommensurable de ses parents, scellant leur amour plus profondément encore. Paul et Rachel avaient emménagé à Shelton pour que Paul puisse poursuivre ses gardes à l'hôpital et la jeune femme après avoir obtenu son diplôme en littérature était devenue enseignante dans une école, ils s'étaient mariées la même année de manière simple avec quelques amis comme seuls témoins, Carlisle et Elizabeth compris. Quatre ans après, Noah avait vue le jour et la même année Paul avait créer une association en hommage à son premier patient. Il se battait inlassablement pour sauver des vies ou pour améliorer le quotidien des enfants cloîtrés à l'hôpital. Son père avait obtenu une remise de peine, sa mère volait de mari en mari aux quatre coins du monde, Ashley avait disparu de la nature après sa remise de peine et Jared toujours avocat venait de fêter la naissance de son cinquième enfant.

La vie suivait son cours, plus tranquille du côté de Taholah, plus tumultueuse à Los Angeles, Paul et Rachel y revenaient de temps en temps pour des dîners concernant l'association car malgré les déboires judiciaires de Paul, le nom des Lahote continuait de clignoter dans la communauté des riches et pour récolter des dons ça leur était bien utile.

En repensant à leur rencontre et malgré leurs difficultés, Paul se disait qu'il ne changerait rien du tout à leur histoire et surtout pas cet instant éphémère où sa voiture rugissante s'était arrêté au feu rouge, où cette jeune fille brune et timide l'avait accosté, où il lui avait fait un signe de tête pour qu'elle monte...Il ne changerait rien...

Il tourna la tête vers elle et esquissa un sourire.

"- Je t'aime Rachel.

Elle déposa un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je t'aime aussi."

J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous aura plus, photo sur Facebook, j'ai un nouveau projet en tête qui me plait assez, je verrai s'il je le met en forme ou pas. En attendant merci pour vos review : chachale, guest, linou2701 ^^


End file.
